Dayuhan: Secret Wars (Volume 1)
by alphaseven1234567
Summary: Earth Elite Force or a.k.a Tier 0 is a military force from planet Earth and is also part of the Galactic Federation Force that is under command by Commander Ashtar Sheran. This is the first volume of the novel. News update:Chapter 3 has already been released.
1. Introduction

**A10TION:  
**

Greetings to all Zero no Tsukaima fan fiction readers before the introduction let me introduce myself first. My name is "alphaseven1234567" and I lived in South East Asia and it's nice meeting you(Even thou you don't see my face just pretend you see me). I just found out just last year that the author of Zero no Tsukaima whose name is "Noboru Yamaguchi" died in cancer. He work so hard to finish the last volumes of the original Zero no Tsukaima novel but he passed away that it was left like a cliff hanger. I salute him for making this great anime or japanese cartoon series, I bet his now a God in that world(If you believe the string theory of multi-universe theory). Okay, I don't own this anime series but this fan fiction novel is just an experiment for my incoming novel, I want to see your reviews if this fan fiction novel is bad, fair, good, very good, excellent, THE BREAST... I mean THE BEST!

* * *

**Introduction about the Earth Elite Force:**

Earth Elite Force is a military force that came from planet called Earth, but this Earth is from another universe or parallel version of our world, they are also known as "Tier 0" or "People in brown". This military force is very secret and being kept by the Earth government especially to the public(Earth only), just like the "Delta Force" they don't exist because they are very secret to the public. They have a state of the art technologies that is purely made by Earth humans, it can even par with advance alien technologies from another universes. Their training is out of this world and very very weird(Penis enlargement exercises, rape, and cuckold training is included). At first their training are just basics then it goes to regular, followed by advance, extreme, insane, and the elite training, this training course takes 3 years to complete(The 1st batch of the Tier 0 has only 1 and 1/2 year training course because planet Earth was secretly under attack in that time and also still making a new methods for their training program). Their recruitment method is random, from normal civilians, criminals, rebels, terrorist, police, military, and professionals, they are actually recruited by government agents such as CIA, KGB, and ETC. The Earth Elite Force was founded in the year of 1954 and their first deployment was in 1955(5 million men), but they become famous and popular during the operation of "Jupiter thunder" or also known as "Storm of Jupiter" in the year of 1983, the most iconic legend about them is their giant fighting robots that is called "Human" but most of the Earth Elite Operatives are uncomfortable calling it human, but rather they called it as such "GUNDAMN!(Gundam)" "Mobile suits(Gundam)" "Magnetic 5(Voltes 5 and Combattler 5)" "Robotechies or Machine cross(Robotech or Macross)" and such other more. Their current army count or active personnel in there is 10 million men(No reserves, all are grunts). By the way they are not in the army, they are marines(Land, sea, and air capability; more like ground forces with special forces abilities), navy, and air force. Why marines and not army? Because outer space is like a sea and army is just army, they only specialize in land.

* * *

**Timeline****:**

1910 \- area 51 and other secret bases from other countries begun their construction(Funded by the world governments), and also the year were Earth Elite Force is now being proposed to the world government leaders.

1914 to 1918 \- events of world war 1.

1939 to 1945 \- events of world war 2.

1950 to 1953 \- events of Korean war.

1954 to 1955 \- training of the first batch of Earth Elite Force and also the year of their first deployment operation called "Guardian angels".

1955 to 1975 \- events of Vietnam war.

1979 to 1989 \- Soviet invasion of Afghanistan.

1983 \- the year of the most famous military operation done by the Earth Elite Force called "Operation: Jupiter Thunder"

1990 to 1991 \- events of Gulf war.

1991 and still ongoing \- Somali civil war.

1993 \- battle of Mogadishu(Black hawk down).

1995 \- Pope Juan Paul the 2nd failed assassination in Philippines, and also the biggest report of PNP(Philippine national police) about islamic terrorist plans of world trade center bombing in USA, but ignored by the USA president(6 years before the world trade center bombing).

2001 \- World trade center bombing, and also war in Afghanistan.

2003 to 2011 \- events of war in Iraq.

2014 and still ongoing \- ISIS invasion.

2015 \- Mamasapano massacre(Fallen 44).

2016 \- an alien super weapon captured by the galactic federation force police felled accidentally in an unknown planet and it's location was unknown.

* * *

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 1: Wrong button

**Chapter 1: Wrong button**

* * *

**Characters introduction of this chapter:**

1) **Jericho** \- the main pilot of the "GFFSWC Type 2(Galactic Federation Force Super Weapon Carrier Type 2)", he is a Pleiadian he serves the Galactic Federation Force Police.

**Race****:** Pleiadian; **Height:** 6'5"; **Hair color:** Light brown; **Eye color:** Green; **Occupation:** Galactic Federation Force Police

2) **Leon** \- he is the co-pilot of Jericho, he is a Lyran and has the same occupation as Jericho.

**Race:** Lyran; **Height:** 7'0"; **Hair color:** Hair color of a lion; **Eye color:** Yellow; **Occupation:** Galactic Federation Force Police

3) **Captain Slit **\- a higher official of the Galactic Federation Force Police, he is a reptilian but has a body of a cobra, he has a hands but no feet only tail, and also he likes to punish his underlings with a whip who made mistakes especially in police operations.

**Race:** Reptilian; **Height:** 6'0"; **Hair color:** N/A(Captain obvious: "It's a reptile"); **Eye color:** Yellow; **Occupation:** Galactic Federation Force Police

4) **Commander Ashtar Sheran** \- the current leader of the Galactic Federation of Light and also the commander in chief of Galactic Federation Force, he is humble and gentle, he has an angel like personality.

**Race:** Pleiadian; **Height:** 6'2";** Hair color:** Blonde; **Eye color:** Blue; **Occupation:** Current leader of Galactic Federation of Light

5) **Princess Henrietta** \- she is the princess of Tristain and also the cousin of Prince Wales.

**Race:** Halkeginian Human; **Height:** 5'2"; **Hair color:** Violet; **Eye color:** Light blue; **Occupation:** Princess of Tristain; **Age:** 17

6) **Prince Wales** \- he is the prince of Albion and also the cousin of Princess Henrietta.

**Race:** Halkeginian Human; **Height:** N/A; **Hair color:** Blonde; **Eye color: **Blue; **Occupation:** Prince of Albion; **Age:** 18

* * *

Chapter 1 starts at 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

* * *

**Somewhere in outer space in another universe - ****April 12, 2016 - ****12:00 PM(**Earth time**)**

In the vast ocean of outer space in another universe, 6 patrol space ships are escorting a space ship that carries a very dangerous super weapon, 1 is above, 1 is at the bottom, and the 4 remaining space ships are in a cross formation, and in the middle of them is the GFFSWC Type 2 or the Galactic Federation Force Super Weapon Carrier Type 2, this ship is specialized in carrying a super weapon that defies magnetism, this ship uses a container system and it's exterior body uses a force field system, even a beam shot would not penetrate it(Temporarily).

Inside the super weapon carrier, 2 alien police are piloting it and also on their way home.

**"That was some messy operation in their Jericho, I thought this operation will go smooth, but it looks like they know were coming, I don't know who tip this criminals this time."** Leon said to Jericho.

**"I don't think so that their being tipped. Maybe they really are expecting us to come since it's their due date today to deal this weapon with that another criminal group." **Jericho replied.

**"What is this super weapon by the way? Why are we taking a dimensional route?" **Leon asked Jericho.

**"I don't know, but for what I heard this super weapon can make anyone into a living dead monster. For our route, the Captain ordered me to use a dimensional travel so we can bring this super weapon in headquarters for examination, not only that, taking this dimensional route is only our safest way going back in headquarters."** Jericho answered.

**"I can't still believe that the material that been used in this super weapon was aluminum, I never seen a hard and strong aluminum like this before, not only that it's harder and stronger than a tempered steel, not to mention it's also light weight." **Leon said.

**"No wonder why it takes us 5 hours searching this weapon in the soil, it doesn't show any magnetism and it's invisible in magnetic vision devices." **Jericho replied.

**"This is the super weapon carrier pilot SPO 33 Jericho, status report."** Jericho said.

**"No movements." "All clear." "The ride is smooth." "No hostile spaceships in the area." "Weapons fully armed." "No sign of movements."** Reported back by 6 space ship patrols.

Minutes later they arrived in a planet with 2 moons.

**"Would you look at that! That some beauty out there." ** Leon said.

**"Well, we have only 7 minutes to wait for another dimensional travel since it's still recharging, once we got out in this universe and return back to our universe we can not see that 2 moons again."** Jericho replied.

**"..."** Leon just watched the 2 moons.

Suddenly.

**"Incoming unidentified flying object in our position... Their moving very fast, that's weird... Their coming in all sides. Kssshhhh..."** Reported by one of the escorts, then their communication got cut off.

**"We lose one of our escorts! Everybody battle formation! It's an ambush!"** Ordered by escort leader.

**"LEON! Quick call the Captain! Tell him were being ambushed by an unknown enemy spaceships!" **Jericho ordered Leon.

**"Yes sir(**Dialing**)! Calling Captain Slit, calling Captain Slit, please report!"** Leon called Captain Slit.

**"Sssssss, this is Captain Slit what's your report, ssssssss." **Captain Slit answered.

**"CAPTAIN! Were being ambushed in all sides by an unknown enemy faction! What should we do?!" **Leon said while panicking.

**"Sssssss, do not engage the enemy try to miss them and use the dimensional door, sssssss." **Captain slit answered.

**"Sir! We can't use the dimensional door yet it's still recharching!" **Leon said.

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAATTT! Sssssss, okay is there any planet nearby that you can use as a cover?"** Captain Slit shockingly replied.

**"Y-ye-yes sir! This planet has 2 moons."** Leon answered.

**"Sssssss, Okay, tell me what kind of weapons are this enemies are using." **Captain Slit asked.

**"Their using a short range energy weapons sir."** Leon answered.

**"Sssssss, okay, I want you to descent in their thermosphere and use your energy weapons against them, sssssss." **Captain Slit said.

**"Yes sir!"** Leon replied.

**"Sssssss, don't mess this one this time or you will know your fate in the end of my whip, even if you get back in the headquarters alive, failure is not an option, sssssss, out." **Captain Slit replied.

**"What did the Captain said!?"** Jericho asked Leon.

**"(**Gulp**)... The Captain said that we should head to that planet's thermosphere and use it as our cover." **Leon answer.

**"... That idea of his was really crazy and scary at the same time, okay Leon you take control of the beam turrets and I'll descent this ship in the thermosphere." **Jericho replied.

**"Calling all remaining escort units! Follow me in to that unknown planet's thermosphere."** Jericho ordered the remaining escort pilots.

**"What in the name of the planets!" "Hey isn't that dangerous?" "I don't like that one." "Were not trained for that scenario!" "Who gave that order Jericho!?" **Complained and asked by the 6 pilots.

**"It's an order from Captain Slit, I'm sorry guys but this is the only way we could escape and fight back this ambush, I'm not even trained in this scenario, but we must do our best to go home!"** Answered by Jericho.

The battle continued in the Thermosphere for 4 minutes.

**"DAMN! We've been hit in the left thrust! Were losing control and the gravity is sucking us down!" **Jericho said.

**"Sir! The force field run out of energy, were DOOOOOM!"** Leon said while panicking.

**"Shuushh! Don't say that Leon! How many of us are left?"** Jericho asked.

**"There's only 3 escort ships left sir." **Leon replied.

**"How about those ships that still pursue us, how many are left?"** Jericho asked.

**"There's only 5 of them left sir."** Leon replied.

In the end they take down all the space ships that pursued them, but they lost 3 men in the ambush, but suddenly.

**"Uhmmm... I think were falling down, where is that emergency thrust switch... Is it here, no not this one. Leon help me find that emergency switch, NOW!" **Jericho said.

**"I'm not good at finding switches sir(**Panic searching**). Oh, I see it! I think this is the one!(**Pressed**)"** Leon replied.

**"Uhmmm, did you just open the container?" **Jericho asked.

**"S-s-sir?" **Leon replied.

**"YOU IDIOT! You know that was a super weapon right!?" **Jericho said angrily.

**"I-I-I'm sorry sir...(**Looking down and covering his face**)" **Leon replied.

**"No need to press the other switches I already pressed the emergency switch, for now were safe but back in the headquarters were not safe." **Jericho said.

**"..."** Leon did not reply and still looking down while covering his face.

**"Oh universes... WHYYYYYY!" **Jericho shouted.

**"Jericho what in the name of the planets happening in there!? That super weapon just got dropped in your ship, and also it split in to 2 and is currently falling into that planet in an unknown location!" **The escort leader asked Jericho.

**"Were so sorry, there was a major shaking in the ship due to the gravity pull... We accidentally pushed the wrong button."** Jericho answered.

**"What! That was your explanation!? I did not join the police force to get my ass whip by that reptilian Captain! What's your plan now!?" **The escort leader said angrily.

**"We can still get that back, we just need to-" **Jericho replied but interrupted.

**"NO! It's impossible to get that super weapon back, that planet might be crawling with interdimensional criminals. We better get back in the head quarters before more of those come out and kill us, we already lost 3 good men. You have explanation to do back in the head quarters!" **The escort leader said.

Later the surviving Galactic Federation Force police entered the dimensional door back to their headquarters without the super weapon.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the land of Halkeginia - 12:10 PM(**Earth time**)**

In this day 2 falling stars(2 falling super weapons) had been seen by all the Halkeginian natives.

In the kingdom of Tristain, there was this princess whose name is Princess Henrietta, she has a violet hair and her eyes are light blue in color, not only that she has a curvacious body for a 17 years old girl. She was looking at the night sky when she suddenly saw a falling star, then she wished, **"In the name of our founder Brimir, I wish to meet my cousin Prince Wales again whom the love of my life, please grant my wish!"**

While in the kingdom of Albion, there was this prince whose name is Prince Wales, he has a blonde hair and his eyes are blue in color. He was also looking in the night sky and he also saw the falling star, then he also wished, **"I wish I can see my beloved Princess Henrietta again, please grant my wish."**

When the falling star passed away there was a loud boom that been heard in all over Halkeginia.

* * *

**Galactic Federation of Light Meeting Hall of Andromeda - April 13, 2016 - 3:00 PM(**Earth time**)**

One day had passed since the ambush incident in another universe, Jericho and his surviving units was been called by the Galactic Federation of Light Committee.

**"Greetings and good afternoon to all children of light who attended in this emergency hearing, my name is Commander Ashtar Sheran the current leader of the Galactic Federation of Light and also the Commander in chief of the Galactic Federation Force, first of all before asking questions to our guests today who is part of the Galactic Federation Force Police, please be kind and gentle to them. Oh! I forgot, no swearing please."** Commander Ashtar announced.

Jericho and his surviving squad entered the hall, the whole committee group look at them with disappointing eyes, then they all sit down.

**"The guests for today's hearing are the special police officers that survived the ambush in the other universe, please meet their squad leader Special Police Officer 33 Jericho." **Commander Ashtar announced.

Every Committee member look at him with an anger and huge disappointment.

**"You may now ask questions to Mr. Jericho." **Commander Ashtar announced then seated into his chair.

An alien senator open his microphone and ask Jericho some questions, **"Okay, SPO 33 Jericho, I will ask you now some questions. What happened out there and why you losed 3 men in that ambush?"  
**

**"Sir before I answer your question I would like to bow down first(**Bowed down**)."** Jericho said and bowed down to everyone.

**"Sir I will now answer your question, after our operation capturing the super weapon, Captain Slit ordered me to use a dimensional gate, because most criminals during that operation managed to escaped, they might pursue us and stole back the super weapon in our hands if we didn't go in the other universes." **Jericho answered.

**"Please continue."** The alien senator said.

**"When we got to that universe, we were ambushed by an unknown enemy faction in an unknown planet nearby, we contacted Captain Slit and..." **Jericho answered.

**"And?" **The alien senator asked.

**"... Captain Slit ordered us to fight them in to that planet's thermosphere, because they have a short range energy weapons. Fighting them in an open space is a suicide sir since they are fast and hard to target, we also used that planet's gravity to our advantages, because we noticed that they are having a flight problem with that gravity pulling them down. Then after that we destroy the last of them, then..."** Jericho answered.**  
**

**"So? Continue." **The alien senator asked.

**"One of our thruster in our ship has been heavily damaged due to the fire fight, we were descending really hard and the ship is crazily shaking and spinning, then I ordered my co-pilot Leon to assist me to find the emergency switch, then..."** Jericho answered.

**"Let me guess, your co-pilot accidentally pressed the container's switch, because he was also panicking in that situation, am I right?" **The alien senator said.

**"... Yes sir, but your wrong sir. My co-pilot was not panicking, we were trained not to panic in any crash situation, it was just that we accidentally bumped each other, because we are being thrown out due to our ship is spinning and descending down really fast and hard. But he still accidentally pressed it, because I also accidentally hit him with my knuckles(**Lie**)." **Jericho said in defense.

**"I see, is anyone in here believe in his story? Please raise your hand if you believe in his story."** The alien senator asked everyone in the room.

**"I believe him."** Commander Ashtar said and raised his hand, then the others followed.

**"I guess I'll believe him too."** The alien senator said.

Commander Ashtar open his microphone and said, **"Is there any other senators in this room wants to question Mr. Jericho?(**Waiting for respond**)... It looks like there's no one anymore."**

The hearing was finished with the Galactic Federation of Light anthem. Then the 5 police officers were walking out of the meeting hall, suddenly they were stopped by Captain Slit.

**"Sssssss, hold on you there! Sssssss, nice speech out there Jericho! I thought your going to put me in shame again, this time the 5 of you will be pass in the whip torturing session, sssssss, what can you say about that?" **Captain Slit said.

**"(**Gulped**)... Much obliged sir, I appreciate that."** Jericho said.

**"Good! Sssssss, see you around(**Monotone**)." **Captain Slit replied, then he left the meeting hall.

**"Woah! Creepy reptilian out there! You save us this time Jericho, I thought were going to face a 3 hours whip torturing session again!"** The escort leader said.

**"Forget about that guys, let's just go home and forget what happened in this day, the Earth Elite Force are going to solve that problem we made."** Jericho said.

**"I hope so, if not our duty and pride is in the line." **Leon said.

**"Look Leon, were just a bunch of space police and were not trained unlike those Earthlings, the Earthling grunts are going to take care of our problems." **Jericho replied.

Then the 5 police officers parted their way and goes home.

* * *

To be continue...


	3. Chapter 2: Foreign world

**Chapter 2: Foreign world**

* * *

**Characters introduction of this chapter:**

1) **Tommy Mason** \- he is the main character of this novel, his an architect and a business man(Pyramid scam) at the same time. He lives in the United States of America and his past time hobby is bush crafting.

**Race:** Earth human(White mix with arabian blood); **Height:** 6'00"; **Hair color:** Brown; **Eye color:** Hazel; **Occupation:** Architect and businessman; **Age:** 24

2) **Kyle Johnson** \- he is the secondary character of this novel, his a high school student and his fellow classmates called him nerd and virgin(He likes to invent things, and also an otaku). He also lives in the United States and his past time hobby is also bush crafting.

**Race: **Earth human(White); **Height: **4'2"; **Hair color:** Blonde; **Eye color:** Blue; **Occupation:** High school student; **Age:** 13

3) **Scarron** \- he is the owner of the Charming Fairy Inn, he is the father of Jessica. It's also a mystery why he is gay.

**Race: **Halkeginian human; **Height: **N/A; **Hair color:** Black; **Eye color:** Light brown; **Occupation: **Owner of Charming Fairy Inn

4) **Jessica** \- she is the daughter of Scarron, she also works in Charming Fairy Inn.

**Race:** Halkeginian human; **Height:** N/A; **Hair color: **Black; **Eye color: **Blue; **Occupation: **Waitress; **Age:** 16

5) **Turenne** \- he is a corrupt fatso aristocrat tax collector, his taxing is just so wrong and it's overpriced. He was always accompanied by his 6 bodyguards.

**Race: **Halkeginian human; **Height: **N/A; **Hair color:** Brown; **Eye color: **Black; **Occupation:** Tax collector

* * *

Chapter 2 starts at 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

* * *

**Somewhere in the forested area of the United States - April 13, 2016 - 5:00 AM(**Earth time**)**

It was a dawn morning for our main character whose name is Tommy Mason, his attirement is composed of multi-camouflague pants, a black USA shirt, a marine khaki combat boots, and a multi-camouflague boonie hat. The area he is with now is relatively cold, he waked up in the sound of his alarm clock in his Apple I-Phone, then he peed in a nearby tree and did his daily morning exercises(Different kinds of stretches and push-ups), after he did his exercise he check his survival equipment in his survival bag.

**"Guess time to check my daily survival equipment, what do we have hear? An Aitor Jungle King 1 survival knife, you will be in my right leg. In here is a multi-tool pliers with 16 different kinds of screws, your in my left leg. Then a 6 inches barrel S&amp;W Model 686 .357 magnum revolver, with customize green night sights, your in my back. Next in here is my customized stainless steel fork slingshot with a 15mm steel balls, you will be in my chest portion. And my favorite of all! A 2 pairs of United Cutlery Tactical kunai throwing knives(**3 knives each**), your in my left and right shins. And last of all for my 24 inches homemade full tang bowie machete, your in my left shoulder." **Tommy talks to himself while arranging his equipments outside the bag.

**"Before I strap you all in my body, I'll take a bath 1st in a nearby river. Damn, this gonna be a fucking cold morning! It's not even winter yet."** Tommy talks to himself again while taking out his soap, shampoo, towel, and his extra attires.

After getting his bathing items he goes to a nearby river with his bowie machete with him, while he was walking he notice a strange device blinking in his way, then he approached it and picked it up.

**"What the hell is this device? Did some camper lost his toy or something? Well I better bring you back** **after I take a bath." **Tommy bring the unknown device with him and continues to go to the river.

When he arrived in the river, he remove his attirement and proceed to go naked, then he takes a bath in a chilling flow of the river.

**"HOLY FUCKING SHIIIIIIIIIIITTT! YEEHAAW! Damn this water is freezing me! Better finish up fast before my body turns into anemic person!"** Tommy shouted while taking a bath.

After taking his bath he return into his camp and fixes his equipments and items, then after finish fixing he proceed to observe the unknown device.

**"What the hell is this device?... I should better find any print marks or logos in this device to where it came from... Hmm... What's this!? Made in USA? Serial no 0002. So this device is just no.2 in production out of 1,000 or 9,000 something?... There's an instruction in the back, let's read it. Push the switch button to release, enter pin code number(**Serial number**), then throw the device in 20 meters distance and wait for 5 to 10 seconds. Okay, I should give a try. No, I'll do it! I hope this is not some kind of lost bomb or some kind of lost weird government technology or something." **Tommy observed, readen the unknown device's instructions, and said.

Then Tommy proceed to operate the unknown device.

**"FIRE IN THE HOLE! TAKE COVER!"** Tommy shouted, thrown the unknown device, and takes his cover in back of the tree.

**"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0... Is it done?" **Tommy said then take a peek.

**"W-W-Wh-Wha-WHAT THE FUCK! Is that a portal!?" **Tommy shockingly said seeing a portal in the forest that made by the device.

**"So that device was a portal maker ha? I don't know what kind of world, dimension, or universe I might go to if I enter that portal. But beats me, I wanna try and go there, I hope theres no kind of ugly aliens out there just like in sci-fi horror movies... Wait! I better bring my mountain bike with me! Stay there and hold first Mr. Portal." **Tommy said and runs back to his camp to get his mountain bike.

After getting his mountain bike he says, **"O-kay! I'm now fully equip and in full battle gear, adios USA! Alien world here I go! I as a Murican came to bring lots of FREEDOM AND DEMOCRACY! USA FUCK YEAH!"**

Then he entered the portal and the portal disappeared in the forest.

**"OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!" **Tommy shouted while he falls into the dimensional tunnel.

Then he falls into ground and says, **"AW! What the fuck! That was one fucking hella of trip! Oh, I forgot! COME AND GET ME ALIENS! I'LL FUCKING BRING AMERICANS DEMOCRACY IN TO YOUR ASSES! AN AMERICAN PATRIOT IN HERE WILL BRING YOU TONS OF FREEDOM!"**

Then he stops his arrogance shouting, and he notice something was different, he expect something but his expectation was different from the reality. He looks around and he saw many foreign people with different faces and ethnicity, and they looked at him like he was from another land, and the people around him starts murmuring. He ignore them but stood his ground and keep observing the place that he was thrown to.

**"Where the hell am I? Am I in Europe? Did I just got back in time of the medieval era? Why they are speaking in European like language? Oh!? Their speaking in bastardized french language! Luckily I understand what they are saying, thanks to that french language book that I buyed in Floor Mart.**" Tommy said in his mind while looking at the people and the unfamiliar place.

**"Hey, is he a foreign commoner?" "I don't know, I never seen a commoner like that. I never even saw a clothes like that in my life, that clothes looks very weird." "May be his also from ****Rub al Khali, just like that kid 3 months ago." "Maybe. But maybe not." "Hey! That guy just fell from above, where did he came from!?" "What is that thing his holding? I never seen wheels like that in my life, is that some kind of new transportation vehicle? It looks strange."** **"Look! He has a weird knives under his legs, he looks fully armed and dangerous! Maybe we should call the guards!" **The crowd over him murmuring, but Tommy understand their language.**  
**

Then Tommy raises his right hand like a bad ass person, then the crowd stops talking, then he said in french language, **"Excuse me sir and mam! Can I can get your attention for a moment?... Can anyone tell me where am I? And can you tell me also who the hell are you people?"**

**"Excuse me! Excuse! Excuse! Please pardon me! Oh, there he is!" **An unknown male teenager making his way in the crowd, then he approach Tommy in the front.

**"Oh, looks like somebody wants to answer my question already. Okay, you can start answering my question right now kid(**Stares in the unknown teenager's eyes and his attirements**). Hmm?******...**(**Still staring with curiosity**) Huh!?"** Tommy said, and pulls the unknown teenager's left hand and observed him.

**"Ouch! That fucking hurts!" **The unknown teenager said, but the crowd grasp and starts panicking.

**"Hey, his hurting that kid! Somebody stop him!" "Somebody help that child!" "CALL THE GUARDS!"** The crowd said.

**"Hey, did you just speak a god damn Murican language!?" **Tommy asked the unknown teenager while holding his left hand.

**"Yes, I speak english! Please let me go now mister, it hurts!" **The unknown teenager said.

**"Okay(**Tommy let go of the left hand**), hey kid are you also an American? Then what's your name? And where the hell am I? And why also this non-American fuckers are speaking in a bastardized french language? By the way, Im sorry for hurting your left hand kid."** Tommy asked the unknown teenager and apologized.

**"It's okay, I also experienced what your experiencing right now. To answer your first two questions, yes, I'm also an American mister, my name is Kyle Johnson by the way, but to answer your two other questions..." **Kyle answered.

**"Hey(**Holds Kyle's both hands gently**), tell me where the hell are we!? This shit place is creeping me out!" **Tommy asked Kyle.

**"Your... Your... Your in another world, your in a world of magic, a fantasy world like in RPG games. At least that's what I can describe it. For now your in the country of Tristain and your in the capital city of Tristania." **Kyle answered.

**"O-kay(**"That's the guy! Please help that kid!"**)."** Tommy said with an unbelievable expression.

**"Hey, let go of that kid and you will be spared commoner!"** An unknown voice said, then Tommy look at his back to found out that there were 12 knights ready to attack him.

Tommy unsheathed his 24 inches bowie machete and said in french language, **"Go on and don't spare me you medieval fuckers, I'll fuck you all up(**Bad ass voice**)!"**

**"No, please Mr. knights stop this! He is my big brother from ****Rub al Khali, he just wants to know my condition in Tristania, please forgive his rudeness!(**Bowed down like a noble**)" **Kyle said and bowed down.

**"WHAT?! What's that Rubbing Al Qaeda shit Kyle?" **Tommy asked Kyle.

**"Just apologize to them and bow down, I'll explain it later Mr. Tommy." **Kyle answered.

**"Ahhh... Okay(**English**)... I'm sorry for my rudeness, I'm just here to check the condition of my brother, please forgive me for my rudeness(**Said in french and bowed down also like a noble**)."** Tommy followed Kyle's instruction.

**"Okay, your now forgiven commoner, the next time you make a scene, you will be send in to the royal palace for your judgement."** The knight leader said, then the 12 knights continues their patrol.

**"Gosh you make a scary and cringey scene Mr. Tommy(**Stares Tommy at the eyes with disappointment**)... Come on let's go to my place."** Kyle said.

**"Okay, I'll come with you(**Readying his mountain bike**). Come on, hop in on my bike, tell me where is your place." **Tommy replied.

Then Tommy and Kyle leaves the fountain area of Tristania with Tommy's mountain bike, minutes later they got into Kyle's place.

**"So, this is your place you are working at? This is an Inn right? What's this fucking place called again?"** Tommy asked.

**"It's called ****Charming Fairy Inn. Yes, this is were I work for as a room cleaner, and the people that work here are very kind to me. Let's just go inside Mr. Tommy, I'll introduce them to you."** Kyle answered.

**"(**People/Customers inside the Inn running outside**)... What the fuck is going on? Why did those people running outside?"** Tommy asked.**  
**

**"Oh no! Maybe it's that fat tax collector again!" **Kyle answered.

**"Let's just go inside Kyle, I want some drinks to replenish my God damn thirst." **Tommy said.

**"Uhmmm... Mr. Tommy, may I request something before we enter the Inn?"** Kyle asked.

**"What is it kiddo?"** Tommy answered.

**"Can you promise me not to do any stupidity again, especially if that tax collector is there?" **Kyle said.

**"Well... That's an affirmative, but whose this tax collector anyway?" **Tommy replied.

**"Uhmmm... The tax collector's name is Turenne. His fat and ugly and he has that weird thin mustache, his always accompanied by his 6 bodyguards, but some of them uses magic. His actually given a task by the princess of this country to collect taxes for the soldiers in the war, but his taxing is just so overpriced and it can lead to a bankrupt. Please promise me Mr. Tommy, if you see him don't look him at the eyes, and please just ignore him and don't make any scenes!" **Kyle said with worry in his tone.

**"Okay-Okay-Okay kiddo. I'll behave, let's just go inside because I really want to drink something now." **Tommy replied.

* * *

**Inside the Charming Fairy Inn - 6:00 AM(**Earth time**)**

A fat corrupt tax collector whose name is Turenne is drinking his wine with his 6 body guards, and he said, **"SCARRON! More wine! Where are the girls who should serve me!?"**

A big muscular man whose name is Scarron approaches Turenne immediately, he is a gay person.

**"Ahhhh... Turenne whats your business today in here?(**Fills Turrene's empty glass with wine and just smile**)" **Scarron said.

**"You know that already, Glob-glob-glob-glob, ahhhh! Payment for your taxes!" **Turenne said.

**"Uhmmm, about that- (**Main door open**)" **Scarron said but interrupted by door opening.

**"Ehem! Ehem! So, this is the Inn? Not bad, but this kind of style is an old school if you tell me." **Tommy said while entering the Charming Fairy Inn followed by Kyle.

**"Waiter.(**Calls Scarron**)" **Tommy called Scarron.

**"OH! Another customer(**Ignores Turren and rushes to Tommy**)! What's your order Mr?" **Scarron said.

**"Tommy, Tommy Mason, your Scarron right? Can I order some lemonade, I'm thristy." **Tommy replied.

**"Yes! Lemonade coming up!(**Jumps with joy like a gay person, because his actually a gay**)" **Scarron said.

**"Mr. Tommy, I'm sorry but I must go now, it's my shift already to clean the rooms, I'll introduce you to them later(**"Hey Kyle, come here and massage me!"**)." **Kyle said, but been called by Turenn.

**"Coming Mr. Turenn!" **Kyle said and goes to Turren and starts massaging him.

**"So Kyle, whose that commoner your talking to, whose his name?" **Turenn asked Kyle.

**"Uhmmm, I don't know him I just met him when I was going to the tailor shop, he just asked me where he can find an Inn(**Lies**)."** Kyle answered.

**"Hmm... Is that so? You can go now and do your work." **Turenn said.

**"Uhm, thank you Mr. Turenn I will go now."** Kyle replied.

Kyle walks away in Turenn's table and gives Tommy some hand gestures, then Tommy notice his hand gestures, then Tommy says with a bad ass voice, **"Yah-yah, I get it."**

**"Here's your lemonade Mr. Tommy! Any other orders? Maybe you want some food?" **Scarron said with a smile.

**"Nah, thanks. I'll pay you later(**"SCARRON! Why did you left me in here, were not finish talking yet! Get back here!" "Coming!"**)." **Tommy replied.

As Tommy sips his lemonade, he watches Scarron and Turren's conversation, he then saw Scarron giving some big amount of money to Turenn, but Turenn notice that Tommy was watching them.

**"Hey you there commoner! Why are you watching us?"** Turenn said and approaches Tommy with his 6 bodyguards.

Tommy continues sipping his lemonade and ignores Turenn.

**"Hey commoner, you there! Don't dare you ignore me!" **Turenn said while Tommy still ignores him.

Then one of his bodyguards touches Tommy's right shoulder and says, **"Hey your being asked by our lord, answer you commoner!"**

**"Don't touch me." **Tommy said.

Then the bodyguard taps hard his left shoulder again.

**"I said don't touch me!"** Tommy said and stands and look at them.

**"What the fuck you want? You have problem with me?" **Tommy continued.

**"You do know that the policy in here when talking to a noble that you must remove your hat?" **The bodyguard said.

Then Tommy removes his multi-cam boonie hat and says, **"Is this better?"**

**"Yes, that's it! His really an idiot for commoner Lord Turenn, I think he needs to be teach a proper manners." **The bodyguard said.

**"His really an idiot, HAHAHAHA!" **Turenn replied and laughed, then the others followed.

Tommy watch them all laughing at him, then he whistle and everybody are still laughing at him, and he said to himself, **"Well I have no choice."**

He grabs his Apple I-Phone and choose to play a song in full volume(America fuck yeah! Ultimate edition!), then he place his I-Phone in his table and the 7 of them watch the foreign technology that he just place in his table.

* * *

Song: America fuck yeah! Ultimate edition; Source: Youtube; Playing in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, then wait for 8 seconds.

* * *

He suddenly throws his boonie hat in the face of the 1st bodyguard(Distraction throw) and kicks him in the groin, then he grabs the collar of Turenn and punches him in the left jaw thus knocking him out cold, then he spit the face of the 2nd body guard and kick him in the groin also, then he notice the 1st body guard was getting up from the groin kick, Tommy gives him a round house kick in the face thus knocking him out cold also. He then grabs the glass of lemonade that he was drinking, and throws it in the face of the 3rd body guard that also make him knock out too, he gets back to the 2nd body guard and gives him a knockout punch, then he kept his distance and unsheathed his 24 inches bowie machete.

**"Come on you limp dick maggots! Who wants to get his hands lose first!?" **Tommy said while waiting for them to grab their wands and weapons(Thanks to Kyle's information).

**"BASTARD!(**Scarron hides under the table, and the waitresses whose hidden in their door watches the scene with fear**)" "DIE YOU COMMONER!****" **The 4th bodyguard charges with his sword, and the 5th bodyguard gets his wand and points it towards Tommy.

**"ORAAAAHHHHHH!" **Tommy dashes out and cuts off the right hand of the 4th and 5th bodyguards.

**"AHHHH! MY RIGHT HAND!" "NOOO! MY HAND HURST!" **The 4th and 5th bodyguards said.

**"Who goes next!?" **Tommy said, then he notice the last bodyguard kept his distance at least 10 meters and grabs his wand.

Tommy sheathed his bowie machete and grabs his 6 inches barrel S&amp;W 686 357 magnum revolver, then he shot the last body guard's right hand.

**"MAMAAAAAAA!" **The last bodyguard shouted then cries while rolling in the floor in pain.

**"Oooh, calling your mommy. Do anyone in here wants to go fuck with me next? HA!?"** Tommy said while spinning his revolver and blows it up with his mouth.

**"Now you have felt the power of the American democracy, AMERICA FUCK YEAH!" **Tommy shouted with pride.

* * *

Song ended...

* * *

When no one wants to fight him anymore, he get his I-Phone and put it back into his left pocket.

**"What the hell happened in here!?(**English**)"** Kyle said and approaches Tommy.

**"Mr. Tommy, did you do all of this!?"** Kyle asked Tommy.

**"Sorry kiddo, they touched me 1st, but I warned them it's not my fault either(**Smiles**), it's just a self defense." **Tommy answered.

**"Mr. Tommy, do you know what trouble you will bring to us? This are nobles!" **Kyle said with worried expression.

**"Look kid, I just defended our rights in here, I just did our 1st and 2nd amendment to them." **Tommy defended his answer.

**"Mr. Tommy, the thing you did today they might report this to the palace, they might even execute you!" **Kyle said.

**"Oh really? Okay, wait 1st." **Tommy said.

Tommy open his survival bag and get his 550 para-cord, then he cut's a 4 meters of para-cord and divide it into 4, then he place it in the table he was occupying. Then he takes out his 1st aid kit and place it also in the table.

**"Kyle, come here."** Tommy called Kyle, Kyle approaches Tommy in his sit.

**"Kyle, I want you to tie their hands at their back with this para-cords, you take this 2 and I'll take this 2, also you tie those 2 fuckers in there, especially the fatso!" **Tommy said.

**"What about those 3 wounded Mr. Tommy?" **Kyle asked.

**"Hmm... Do you have any experience at first aiding?" **Tommy asked Kyle.

**"My father was a doctor and my mother was a nurse, they did teach me some first aiding, especially if someone was wounded." **Kyle answered.

**"Okay, can you patch them up?" **Tommy asked Kyle.

**"I can, if they don't move while I patch them." **Kyle answered.

**"Good, drag those 2 first and tie their hands in the back of the chairs, then patch those wounded. By the way, give that money(**Ecu**) back to Scarron, and tell him that he can get out in that table now and hide behind that door, with full of beautiful ladies watching us over here." **Tommy said.

After they tied the 3 knocked out bodyguards and Turenne, Kyle assisted the 3 wounded bodyguards in the table for patching their deep wounds and gave them first aid instructions, while Tommy was waking up Turenne.

**"Hey, wake up! Hey fatso wake up! You don't wanna get up?" **Tommy said, then he gets a glass of wine and pour it in Turenne's head.

**"AHHHH! Im drowning! W-Wh-What the!? YOUUU! How dare you stain my body with a wine commoner!" **Turenne angrily said.

**"You do notice something aren't you?" **Tommy said.

Turenne tried to move his body but noticed that he was tied up, then he look at his body guards, 3 of his bodyguards were also tied up just like him. Then in the other table, he saw that 3 of his body guards were wounded with 2 of his bodyguard's right hand are cut off, and the other one has a missing finger in his right hand.

**"What did you do to them!? I demand you to speak you commoner!" **Turenn asked with anger in his voice.

**"Well, what you see in here right now is the fruit of your greediness and pride. I just defended myself because your threatening me, so I had no choice but to take you all down before you hurt me, my lord(**Creepy monotone voice**)." **Tommy answered.

**"Y-Y-Y-YOU! EEEEEEEE!" **Turenn answered.

**"Still resisting eh? So you wanna fight me again? I'll kill you and behead you this time!(**Unsheathed his bowie machete and stabs it in the table with force**)" **Tommy said.

**"Okay commoner, what do you want?"** Turenn asked Tommy.

**"I want you to stay away from this city and never bother this people again, also do not report this night's incident to your government, and if you do..."** Tommy said but stops.

**"What?" **Turenne asked.

**"(**Grabs Turenne's clothes and look him in the eyes**)I'll find you and kill you and rape all your female family members! And I will give them a half breed children, do you fucking understand that!?" **Tommy threatened Turenne.

**"Y-Y-Yes-Yes!" **Turenne replied.

**"AGAIN(**Grabs Turenne's chin**)! ARE WE FUCKING CLEAR!?"** Tommy shouted in the right ear of Turenne.

**"Y-Y-Ye-Yes! Yes master!" **Turenne said with fear.

1 hour and 30 minutes have past after threatening Turenne, and helping Kyle patching the wounds of Turenne's 3 bodyguards.

**"I think that's it, go and get the fuck out here!" **Tommy said to Turenne and Turenne's bodyguards, then they all got out in the Charming Fairy Inn as fast as possible.

**"TOMMY CHAAAAAAAAAAAANN!" **Scarron shouted while running and tries to hug and kiss Tommy.

**"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"** Tommy also shouted in english but evaded Scarron.

**"Give me a hug and kiss Tommy chan!" **Scarron said and still tries to hug him and kiss him.

**"No, not in a million years! Stop this Scarron!"** Tommy replied and still evaded Scarron, then he goes to Kyle's back and made him as his shield.

**"Kyle, you midget motherfucker! Go tell him to stop hugging me! Come on, tell him please! Im not into gay culture you know!" **Tommy said to Kyle.

**"Ehem! Ehem! Excuse me Mr. Scarron but can you stop that? Our new friend in here is freaking out." **Kyle said to Scarron, then Scarron stops his gayish attacks.

**"Im so sorry Kyle, but your friend in here is just so awesome and manly!" **Scarron replied.

**"Mr. Tommy, you can now stop making me as your human shield." **Kyle said, and Tommy acts to his normal self again.

Scarron holds Tommy's hand and begins to shake his hands and says, **"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Tommy chan!"**

**"Okay! Okay! Just calm down alright(**"AHHHHHHHH!"**)." **Tommy said to Scarron but the Inn's waitresses runs to him also and gives him a hug.

**"HOLY MAMA MIAS!" **Tommy said while being hugged by the waitresses.

**"Mr. Tommy your so manly, you scared that fat tax collector(**Hugs**)!" **One waitress said.

**"I think I just fall in love with you!" **Another waitress said while hugging him.

**"No his mine!"** Another waitress fights her way to hug Tommy.

**"Well Mr. Tommy, it looks like there is no need to introduce you to them." **Kyle said.

**"Kyle, this is just fucking awesome men! It's really like you are in RPG world! The hero saves, the hero gets! I don't know how many of this girls I can bang tonight. HIHIHIHI!" **Tommy said.

**"Some of them are underage and didn't reach 18 years of age yet Mr. Tommy."** Kyle replied.

**"OHHH! That some cock block over there, damn! But I bet their not virgins anymore since many men are visiting in here always." **Tommy said.

**"Yes, their not virgins anymore, I always hear their moanings in the other rooms if the customer are interested in them." **Kyle replied.

**"Oh! I see." **Tommy said.

After that instant and intense introduction to Tommy to those people who work in the Inn, Kyle and Tommy was escorted into their new room by Scarron's daughter whose name is Jessica.

**"So Kyle and Tommy, this will be your new room, it's a 2 bedding room. Just call me if you need something." **Jessica said.

**"Jessica wait!... By the way Jessica, thanks for assisting us." **Tommy said.

**"It's okay your welcome." **Jessica replied.

**"Jessica!" **Tommy called Jessica again.

**"What is it Tommy?" **Jessica asked Tommy.

Tommy looks at Jessica's eyes and gives her beautiful eyes or a wink, then Jessica gotten red while looking at Tommy.

**"I-I-I-I think I should go now! Good night!" **She said, then close the door and runs off.

**"Mr. Tommy, you really made her red with that wink ha! I see what you did there, hahahahahaha!" **Kyle said.

**"You got me there Kiddo, come on let's just change our clothes and go to sleep... Hmm... That's weird, it's just 7:30 AM in my watch." **Tommy replied while he time checked in his watch.

**"Huh, did you say something Mr. Tommy?" **Kyle asked.

**"Nothing... (**Still looking at his watch**)" **Tommy answered.

**"Yes, let's just change our clothes, I'm actually sleepy right now."** Kyle answered

After changing their clothes, they turn off the lamp and goes to sleep.

* * *

To be continue...


	4. Chapter 3: Dangerous infiltration

**A10TION:**

Greetings, I would just like to say 1st to all who read this novel. I would like to say sorry if I did not update this novel in the past weeks, because I got a peptic ulcer. But don't worry for now, I'm already fine and I just need to eat the right foods and do a proper diet. First I though I have a kidney stones but the results were negative, lucky me noodles, oh I mean I just got lucky. It looks like I learned my lesson not to stay late at night and not to control my hunger, but I gotta admit that I also smoke, but I only smoke 1 to 2 sticks of Philip cigarette for a week(Example: Week: 1; Day: Monday; Overall only 1 cigarette for 1 week), I only smoke to calm my nerves, it was calming my nerves thou because it was Felipe menthol. But for me, no more smoking, but yes to ice cream especially if it's a Belgian magnum ice cream(Yummy).

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dangerous infiltration**

* * *

**Characters introduction of this chapter:**

1) **Crisostomo Jaime Dela Cruz** \- the should so called main character of this fan fiction novel, but his just a minor character... For now. He is one of the commanders of the first battalion Alpha 7 squad, profile information about him is unknown. His face looks like Robin Padilla's(A Filipino action star) younger self, but tan skinned version of him.

**Race: **Earth human(Austronesian = Filipino); **Height: **5'9"; **Hair color: **Black; **Eye color:** Black; **Occupation: **Elite Radio Squad Commander(Marines);

**Age: **58(Looks 22)

2) **Daniel John Jackson** \- he is a tertiary character of this novel, and he belongs to Jaime's(Himeh or Hi-meh) squad. Profile information about him is unknown. His face looks like Wesley Snipes.

**Race: **Earth human(African = American); **Height: **6'2"; **Hair color:** Black(Semi afro); **Eye color: **Brown; **Occupation: **Elite Saboteur(Marines);

**Age:** 50(Looks 25)

3) **Ryuzaki Kojima** \- he is also a tertiary character of this novel, and he also belongs to Jaime's squad. Profile information about him is unknown. His face looks like Sonny Chiba.

**Race: **Earth human(Mongoloid = Japanese American); **Height: **5'11"; **Hair color: **Black; **Eye color: **Brown; **Occupation:** Elite Shock Trooper(Marines);

**Age:** 65(Looks 30)

4) **Prince Archie(**Archie Arthur Atkinson**)** \- he is also a tertiary character of this novel, and he also belongs to Jaime's squad. Profile information about him is unknown. His face looks like Daniel Radcliffe's adult version.

**Race:** Earth human(White = British); **Height: **5'11"; **Hair color: **Blonde; **Eye color: **Blue; **Occupation: **Elite Medic(Marines); **Age: **47(Looks 25)

5) ** Alfred Heinz Ackerman** \- he is also a tertiary character, he is a "Human" pilot, and he also belongs to Jaime's squad. Profile information about him is unknown. His face looks like Sam Milby(Filipino model).

**Race: **Earth human(White half Austronesian/Filipino = German); **Height: **6'0"; **Hair color: **Brown; **Eye color: **Amber; **Occupation: **Special Operation Unit(Marines/Human pilot); **Age: **46(Looks 22)

6) **Frank ****Maxwell Anderson** \- he is also a tertiary character, he wears an "Elite Power Armor", and he also belongs to Jaime's squad. Profile information about him is unknown. His face looks like Jason Statham's younger self.

**Race: **Earth human(White = American); **Height: **5'10"; **Hair color: **Red; **Eye color: **Blue; **Occupation: **Elite Engineer(Marines); **Age: **41(Looks 22)

7) **John Anthony Miles** \- he is an "F-14 Elite" pilot, and he is the husband of Anna Maria Miles. Profile information about him is unknown.

**Race: **Earth human(White half Indian = British); **Height: **5'11"; **Hair color: **Dark brown; **Eye color: **Brown; **Occupation: **Elite Pilot(Air Force); **Age: **48(Looks 24)

8) **Anna Maria Miles** \- she is an "F-14 Elite" pilot, and she is the wife of John Anthony Miles. Profile information about her is unknown.

**Race: **Earth human(Latin = Mexico), **Height: **5'6"; **Hair color: **Black; **Eye color:** Brown; **Occupation: **Elite Pilot(Air Force); **Age: **45(Looks 20)

9) **General Alexander Thomas Washington** \- he is the current commander in chief of the Earth Elite Force. Profile information about him is unknown. His face looks like Ronald Lee Ermey.

**Race: **Earth human(White = American); **Height: **5'9"; **Hair color: **White(His old); **Eye color: **Blue; **Occupation: **Earth Elite Force Commander in Chief;

**Age: **96(Looks 40)

10) **Admiral Ivan Ivanov** \- he is one of the admirals of the first battalion in "Elite Battleship Yamato 7". Profile information about him is unknown.

**Race: **Earth human(White = Russian); **Height: **5'10"; **Hair color: **White(His old also); **Eye color: **Green; **Occupation: **Elite Navy Admiral(Navy);

**Age: **94(Looks 42)

* * *

Chapter 3 starts at, 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

* * *

**Somewhere in the Black eye Galaxy - May 1, 2016 - 1:00 PM(**Earth time**)**

In the vast ocean of outer space, there was this large battleship that looks like it came from world war 2 but a modern modified version of it, maybe we can say it's not large but the largest battleship in history since world war 2, this battleship is called "Yamato" or "Elite Battleship Yamato", or we can just call it "Yamato Elite". In the surface of the ship, it is armed with large rail guns for long range targets, and this rail guns are reduced in size in order to give more space for the battleship, also it can adopt any ammos like the nuclear rounds, anti-matter rounds, artificial black hole rounds, Philadelphia rounds(Portal gate rounds), EMP rounds, Acid rounds, and etc. It's anti aircraft turrets had been replaced with energy weapons such as lasers turrets(Manual), plasma beam turrets(Manual), and this turrets are controlled manually for a sure-shot accuracy. The ship is also armed with an "Elite M2 browning machine gun" in each parts, this machine gun will not freeze in outer space and also been heavily modified, it can also used as an alternative anti-aircraft turrets, also this machine gun uses an ammo that can pass through any hardest objects with a 3 to 7 meters penetration, it is enough to kill a mobile suit pilot inside on it's cockpit. In the lower part of the ship, it is welded and bolted with a firing ports, the firing ports have a built-in two M2 browning machine guns and laser turrets to protect the ship from lower and side attacks. The battleship have also a point defense M134 plasma minigun against missiles and fast moving projectiles, it can be also use as an anti-infantry weapon. The ship have an anti-gravity system that it lets the ship travels like an alien UFO, it is also protected with an "Elite force field" and it's effective against energy weapons and high speed projectile weapons, it has also an anti-EMP and anti-jammer system that it's feature can also trace the exact location of the jammer. The ship has also an anti-teleportation system, this protects the ship from teleportation attacks such as teleporting a beam shot inside the ship. The most featured of this battleship was the steel that it was using, the steel can hold-on against energy weapons and high speed projectile weapons, it can even also hold on against energy swords that does making the attacker's energy sword to bounce back to them or just slip the steel. All in all this battleship maybe look old, but a fearsome opponent to it's enemies and feared by many inter-dimensional oppressors. This battleship belongs to the unit of Admiral Ivan Ivanov, and it belongs to the first battalion of the Earth Elite Force.

* * *

**Inside the Elite Battleship Yamato 7**

Inside the battleship an Earth Elite Force Commander was radioing his men, this commander's name is Commander Crisostomo Jaime Dela Cruz of the first battalion Alpha 7 squad.

**"Okay men! I hope your ready for this, were going to another dimension just what General Washington ordered us. We must find those 2 missing alien super weapons that accidentally dropped by those Galactic Police and disarm it if possible, if not demolition is the only way, and also don't forget we must bring back those guys who accidentally used that portal device. Failure is not an option. Oh by the way, if that super weapons has been activated it could kill the whole population in that planet, and that includes us. Don't worry men the heavenly creator will be with us, Commander Jaime out."** Commander Jaime said.

**"Amen with that brotha! Men, why our squad is always being chosen in this kind of missions, this kind of missions is some crack of bullshit!" **Daniel said.

**"Oy! Watch your language Mr. Jackson! I don't like this mission too, it gives me a goosebumps already, how about you Mr. Kojima, what can you said about this mission?" **Prince Archie asked.

**"Said by the British tea drinker with a crooked teeth, the same feelings just like you, but Daniel was right, this is bullshit." **Ryuzaki answered.

**"Enough talk already and just prepare for a dimensional drive, I'm already excited to shoot some of this alien bandit fuckers with my new upgraded buster gun! Hey Alfred, better protect this battleship, we don't know if this fuckers also have mechs or mobile suits. Hey did you hear me?" **Maxwell said.

**"... Yes... Affirmative... Roger..." **Alfred replied with a cold serious face that who is ready for battle.

**"Bloody hell Maxwell, your friend over there is really kind of a quiet guy, his scary with his cold attitude, he always gave me goosebumps. Right honey?" **Anthony said while piloting their F-14 elite.

**"Yup sugar, I think he needs some tender loving care, maybe I can comfort him, what do you think sugar?" **Anna replied at the back seat of Anthony.

**"Don't dare cheat on me honey, because I'm a jealous person! I don't want you to be stolen from me!" **Anthony said with a jealousy in his words.

**"Here you go again, relax, can't take a joke? Remember were married and we have 3 children, and I won't cheat on you." **Anna replied.

**"Hope not, I don't wanna be a cuckold and gender bender anymore just like what happen last 10 years ago when we are on espionage mission." **Anthony said.

**"Sugar, your the most manly man I ever seen in my entire life during that espionage mission. You even let them turn you into a real woman and let them creampied your pussy just to make our mission easy. I love you sugar!" **Anna replied.

**"Ahhh... Nevermind, I love you too Hon." **Anthony said.

**"Hey you two fly lovers! Shut that boring and cheesy conversation already, just get ready for the dimensional drive and incoming threats." **Maxwell said.

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU WEEABOO!" **Shouted together by Anna and Anthony.

**"Huh!?... Nevermind." **Maxwell said.

**"Sugar, I have something to ask you?" **Anna said.

**"What honey?" **Anthony replied.

** "What happened back there in the command center, why you were asked to remain in there with the rest of them 7 hours ago?" **Anna asked.

**"Ahh... It's nothing, it's just like what the general said, it's a men's talk actually." **Anthony answered.

**"Uhmm, okay, I'll believe that." **Anna said.

**"This is Admiral Ivan Ivanov, calling all units to get ready, were now activating the dimensional drive in 5 seconds... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Dimensional drive, activating now." **Admiral Ivanov announced, then a portal opens-up and sucks the Earth Elite Force operatives inside.

* * *

**Flashback 7 hours ago inside the Earth Elite Force Command Center in Black eye Galaxy**

Inside the Command center 7 men and 1 woman are sitting in their stainless steel armchairs, and in front of them is the commander in chief of the Earth Elite Force whose name is General Alexander Thomas Washington, a respected Earthling general and feared by many interdimensional alien powers(Armies, politics, corporations, and etc.).

**"Everyone in here? Okay I'll call your names one by one and say present... Major Crisostomo Jaime Dela Cruz."** General Washington said.

**"Present sir!" **Jaime replied.

**"Gunnery Sergeant Daniel John Jackson." **General Washington said.

**"Present big brotha!" **Jackson replied.

**"Master Sergeant Ryuzaki Kojima." **General Washington said.

**"Hai(**Yes**), present sir!" **Ryuzaki replied.

**"Staff Sergeant Archie Arthur Atkinson." **General Washington said.

**"Present sir Washington!" **Prince Archie replied.

**"1st Sergeant Alfred Heinz Ackerman." **General Washington said.

**"... (**Raises hand**)Present... Sir..." **Alfred replied with cold eyes.

**"Cold and quiet as always. Am I right Ackerman?" **General Washington said.

**"...(**No reply at all**)." **Alfred ignored.

**"Next! Master Gunnery Sergeant Frank Maxwell Anderson." **General Washington said.

**"(**Raises his right hand and starts aiming like Hyperman X; Megaman X Parody**)Pew! Pew! Pew! Present sir!" **Maxwell replied.

**"Childish and immature as always." **General Washington said.

**"1st Lieutenant John Anthony Miles." **General Washington said.

**"Present mate!" **Anthony replied.

**"(**Looks at Anthony while smiling**)What a lovely and submissive cuckold husband you are, I like it also when you turned into a woman last 10 years ago. I gotta admit this... You made my meat rod hard in that time, no not only that, the men of our force who also watched that video got also a hard on, a dick hard as a steel! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" **General Washington said.

**"Gulp... Sir?" **Anthony replied.

**"2nd Lieutenant Anna Maria Miles... (**Looks at Anna**)What a sweet motherly booty!" **General Washington said.

**"(**Taps Anthony's hands to get his attention, then stares at General Washington's blue eyes and licks her mouth wildly, and begin to rub her pussy inside rapidly**)Mmmmm... Present(**Licks her mouth again**)... Sir(**Seducing smile**)."** Anna replied.

**"Anna?... Anna you can't do that!" **Anthony said worriedly.

**"Can't do what?" **Anna replied.

**"Those... Those... Those things again." **Anthony said while sweating.

**"Anna, I want you to bring your husband in the barracks after this mission, I want him handcuffed. I'm also gonna bring my grunts, especially that little Asian from Nepal. Do you still produced breast milk right?" **General Washington said.

**"Yes my master(**Looks at Anthony's eyes and smile**), my F-cup boobs still squirts breast milk and I'm also ovulating this day, why did you ask?" **Anna replied.

**"Perfect! That little Asian man wants to creampie your pussy 5 times, and he also wants to make baby with you while sucking your darkish thick motherly brown nipples of yours, after that midget play with you the rest will bang your asshole, and I also wanna jizz ******my 96 years old semen **inside your MILF asshole again, just like we did when your not still married to Anthony." **General Washington said.

**"OH REALLY! I want that little man's-" **Anna said but interrupted by someone.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!(**Runs in front of the general and prostrate in front of him and starts kissing the general's combat boots**)Please no! Please no! Please General, you can't do that, please! She's my wife and we have 3 children!(**Tears starts to fall**)" **Anthony begged.

**"Pfftt... HAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey fly boy, me and your wife was just joking, were just testing you, get back to your seat for our briefing."**General Washington said.

Anthony still does not trust the general's joke, so he still kept kissing the general's boots. Prince Archie just face palmed himself for the shameful display of what is happening inside the room.

**"Hey fly boy, don't be such a cry baby, were not going to steal your cherry candy." **Maxwell said.

**"Yo! Brotha Max was right, go back to your seat, the general is just fucking with your mind." **Daniel said.

**"Anthony-san... Kare wa nanto okubyomono(**Mr. Anthony... What a coward he is**)." **Ryuzaki said in Japanese language.

**"Tsk tsk tsk, agitoy na bana(**Tsk tsk tsk, what a coward husband he is**)." **Jaime said quietly in Filipino language but in ilonggo dialect.

**"Hey Anthony look at me(**Anthony looks at the man who called him**)... Your annoying me, go back to your seat before I fuck your wife in front of you(**Stares at Anthony's eyes with his serious eyes**)." **Alfred said.

Anthony felt a chills from the man who told him to go back to his seat, he then goes back to his seat and wipe off his tears.

**"Sugar don't be such a cry baby, were just joking you know. If you kept crying, you might turn into a woman again(**Anna kiss Anthony's left cheek**)." **Anna said.

General Washington goes to the projector and turns it on and it reveals a world map of an unknown world.

**"Okay listen up, I choose and call the 8 of you in this emergency meeting, because I just receive a call from Commander Ashtar, he informed me that an captured alien super weapon had been accidentally dropped by those moronic alien police force, during the April 12's police operation. Ashtar wants us to destroy that super weapon ASAP(**As soon as possible**) without the natives of this world knowing our existence. But actually there are more problems than that..."** General Washington said.

**"What is it sir?" **Prince Archie asked.

**"Well... The first problem is, it's been one month already and they don't know if that super weapon has been activated and started it's apocalyptic shit, or it might be still undiscovered due to the natives of that world that might see them. 2nd problem is, that world might be crawling by those alien terrorist faction groups or by an interdimensional empires, but there's also a possibilities that they have already a secret bases in those moons, or worst inside that world. 3rd problem is, last 4 months ago, we receive a message back from our world that the, C-130 cargo plane that was assigned to transport those disposable portal device had accidentally dropped a 2 portal device in the Colorado forest. The 1st one was activated last 4 months ago, and the 2nd one was activated last month ago, this make me think that those who activated it are either bushcrafters or campers, since that forest are being use as a bushcrafting and camping area by the survivalist." **General Washington answered.

**"Many problems indeed sir, so how do we solve this problems? Commander Ashtar just can't let us rush in there and it will be a suicide, this mission might take a while according to my calculations." **Prince Archie said.

**"Hey brotha Archie, there was a saying, give it to the Mexicans and they will fix it." **Daniel said.

**"Your hitting me, you have a problem with us?" **Anna asked.

**"Woman shut the fuck up, everyone knows your parents is just an illegal immigrants in the US." **Daniel answered.

**"Bloody hell mate! What did you say to my wife you African slave!? Y-Y-You-You nigger!" **Anthony demanded and stand to his chair.

**"Mother fucker! Wh-Wha-Wha-What did you say you to me white boy!? I'm going to fuck your asshole with ma huge dick, do not test me motherfucker!" **Daniel angrily said and stands up, then starts to unzipped his pants.

**"Woah-Woah-Woah-Woah! Daniel my brother, calm down men, calm the fuck down nigga, just take it easy men." **Maxwell tried to calm Daniel down by pulling him back.

**"Motherfucking gender bending cuckold is testing me! Let go of me Max!" **Daniel said and resisting.

**"HEEYYY! We are in the important discussion in here, were is your manners Elites!?" **General Washington shouted to get their attention, then everyone in the room seated back again like a disciplined marine.

**"That's good! Now I'm going to continue this discussion... (**Starts walking in the room like a science teacher**)According to our intelligence, the world that you are seeing now is an unnamed magical world. It was unnamed because this world's creator passed away last 2 years ago in the original universe, but luckily the creator of this world named this continent before he died, the name of this continent is Halkeginia." **General Washington discussed.

**"Sir, what was the creator, I mean what kind of being is he?" **Prince Archie asked.

**"To answer your question, Captain obvious said that he was a human." **General Washington answered and smiled.

**"Uhm, eheheh, okay... Sir my next question is, how did he died?" **Prince Archie asked.

**"Cancer." **General Washington answered.

**"Fucking cancer, that shit of an incurable disease!" **Daniel said.

**"Okay, I'll continue... This world is a Japanese cartoon world, it's in the Japanese cartoon universe-"** General Washington continued but has been interrupted by someone.

**"Sir its not a cartoon, its anime, A-NI-ME!" **Maxwell corrected the general.

**"Stop teaching me son, its a Goddamn cartoon! What are you? A weeaboo? Oh! This explains your immaturity, am I right?"** General Washington replied.

Everyone in the room laughs at Maxwell as him being an official weeaboo.

**"SILENCE!(**Looks at everyone**)... That's good, I'm going to continue... The natives of this world are divided according to their social status. 1st is the commoners, the commoners are people who have no magical abilities. The 2nd one are the nobles, this are people who have magical abilities, they use their powers to oppress the commoners. Note, this people are only using 6 elements of magic, remember this... E-LE-MENTS, that includes void magic. Nothing special in those magic by the way, because we can use our magic without our wands and without those shitty demonic contracts and spells, we can even copy their magic just by studying and practicing it. To ordinary people we are gods, but we are not, because we are just a mortal human beings with only one life to live, any questions?" **General Washington discussed.

**"General, I want to ask some questions?" **Jaime asked.

**"What you gonna ask Major?" **General Washington answered.

**"So, how this people in this world look like if this mission will be in the anime universe?" **Jaime asked.

**"The same, just like last time in those other Japanese cartoon universe-" **General Washington got interrupted again.

**"ITS ANIME SIR! What the! Mmmphh!?" **Maxwell shouted but his mouth was covered by Daniel and Ryuzaki.

**"(**Looks at Maxwell with mad expression, but then he ignored him**)They just look like us but, it's like they've done a plastic surgery to their face, how can I described it? Yes! They look like those _Over Fantasy_ people(**Final fantasy parody**), and some Japanese 3d fighting games like _Spirit Calibur 5_(**Soul Calibur parody**) and _Death or Survive 5_(**Dead or Alive 5 parody**), a beauty out of this fucking world. Do not forget their wacky colored hairs, they said that their hair was natural, so that's acceptable as a bullshit." **General Washington answered.

**"Yo sir, how come this people don't look like the alien greys if they are humans parallel to us? With those arts made by the Japanese, they always portrayed them with this ridiculous big eyes like the size of a fucking chicken egg, but duck egg will be a better description. Not only that, they have this malnourished arms, malnourished neck, every part of their body is fucking malnourished, but to add that, their women have also ridiculous size of tits. But one more thing is bugging me, their eye colors and their hair colors, this just confirmed that they are alien grey and human hybrid. Fuck that shit!"** Daniel asked.

**"To answer your question, Maxwell is expert on that topic, since his now an official weeaboo along with the other weebs in our force, Go on Max!" **General Washington answered.

**"SIR I'M NOT A WEEB!(**Protested like a child**)... Nevermind, okay listen up Daniel, the reason they don't look like alien greys to us when we first encountered them is because of this Japanese authors, or their creators. Their creators made them in default human,to them anime characters are humans. They made them in their image and likeness, even thou real Japanese people don't have animeish features like colored hair and colored eyes, and also they don't act like that, just look at Ryuzaki a real Japanese person, but he grew up more in the US(**Ryuzaki nodded**)." **Maxwell explained.

**"Now the weeb answered your question Jackson, I believe your Major has an another question to ask from me." **General Washington said.

**"I guess an another round for the next question General... But first I want to say sorry if I hacked into your files again." **Jaimed said.

**"As expected to a Filipino like you, you have some hacking skills to bypass my new passwords. I know your going to hack my files anyway and I actually trust you for that, that's why I chosen your squad to kept those secret files from the others, and I also trust you as secretly second in my command. Continue to your question." **General Washington replied.

**"General, according to my research, there are two separate dimensional versions of this magical world. 1st one is unfinished because the Author died or should I say the original dimension of that magical world, and the 2nd one had a happy ending. But the case is, the Galactic Federation Police got back in time of the 2nd version of that magical world, and our intelligence have still a trace of that timeline. Its also possible those who activated that missing portal device had also gone in that timeline, because I saw it in your other file, and our intelligence have detected an exact energy readings of that portal device in that dimension's timeline. Oh! About the information you got about this magical world, I think this information you found is just a leaked information in the original universe. Am I right general?" **Jaime said.

**"Well... You got me there Major Jaime, as expected to my 2nd in command, you know what you are researching." **General Washington replied.

**"Okay! Since the 8 of you are in here, this will be the plan. Jaime, Daniel, Ryuzaki, Archie, Alfred, and Maxwell. I want the 6 of you to infiltrate that magical world and do an espionage mission, blend in as possible. The 6 of you will be escorted by Admiral Ivan Ivanov's battleship, if you gonna ask me about him again, I already informed him about this mission. Oh, by the way Alfred, I want you to bring your mech because your squad might need that, especially if shit hits the fan in that world, as for you Maxwell you should also bring your power armor."** General Washington ordered.**  
**

**"Sir, how about the four of us? How do we enter in that world? Brotha Maxwell has a power armor, and brotha Alfred has a mech, so they have more safer way to get inside. Are you planning to fire us again inside those railguns?"** Daniel asked.

**"Yes, the four of you will be fire inside the Yamato's railgun again. Your target destination is in the country of Tristain, near in the capital city of Tristania(**Pointed his monopole antenna in the map**), Maxwell and Alfred, I want you follow up after they landed. ******Maxwell, I want you to go first in the village of Tarbes and search a safe place to hide Alfred's mech**********(******Pointed his monopole antenna in the map again******).** **Alfred, you follow Maxwell after he finds a safe place to hide your mech,**** don't forget to turn on the invisibility system of your mech, it will be bad if the natives discover that mech and mistaken it as a steel golem. " **General Washington answered and ordered.

**"How about me and my wife mate?" **Anthony asked.

** "As for the 2 of you Mr. and Mrs. Miles, I want you to cover their infiltration later, we don't know what kind of weapons are this aliens are using, so be careful. Do not also forget to take a photos of this aliens, take many photos as many as possible so we can investigate who are this aliens and which group they came from." **General Washington answered.

**"Okay, Listen up! Once you enter the mission area, I want this operation to be done in just 5 minutes. Listen up Anna and Anthony, after 5 minutes you need to RTB(**Return to base**) immediately along with the Admiral's battleship. We don't know how many fuckers are in there. Remember, this is just a rush-in mission so we can have an exact path of this dimension, especially if things goes wrong in your espionage mission. This meeting ends now, your all dismissed." **General Washington said.

**"Oh, looks like that ends it all for today Honey." **Anthony said and starts to stand up.

**"Let's just go back to the barracks and have a rest sugar." **Anna replied.

**"Oh! Wait wait! The 7 of you remain, Anna you can go now." **General Washington ordered.

**"Huh? I thought this meeting ended already sir? Are there anymore you need to discuss with the 7 of them?" **Anna asked.

**"Yes, this time its a men's talk only. Anna just go now and just lock the door after you live this room, your husband will just follow you later." **General Washington answered.

**"Okay sir." **Anna said and leaves the room with curiosity.

After Anna leaves the room. General Washington's eyes was set on Anthony, the general looks at him with an interest. This gives Anthony a creepy feeling from the general.

**"Ryuzaki, you know what to do." **General Washington said.

**"Hai sa(**Yes sir**)." **Ryuzaki replied.

Ryuzaki stands from his seat and pins down Anthony using a martial arts technique, then he handcuffs him with a zip tie.

**"AW! What-What the!? What the fuck are you doing you crazy jap!? Let go off me!" **Anthony demanded.

**"Archie, inject him with the serum you brought." **General Washington ordered.

**"Wait! Archie you can't do this to me mate, your a noble, your a gentle and kind of a noble, and also a respected one. Please don't degrade yourself!" **Anthony said and still resisting Ryuzaki's hold.

**"I'm sorry mate, you know I don't want to do this. But I can't disobey an order from a higher rank... I'm really sorry, please forgive me." **Prince Archie replied.

Then the British noble injected Anthony with the unknown serum in his right bicep.

**"Ouch! That bloody hurts!" **Anthony said.

**"Ryuzaki, cut-off the zip tie and let him go." **General Washington ordered.

**"Hai(**Yes**)." **Ryuzaki replied and cut-off Anthony's zip tie.

**"Guys, what did you just inject me? Speak please****." **Anthony said nervously and sweating.

**"You'll know soon enough." **Alfred said while looking at Anthony with his cold eyes.

**"Yah, that's right white boy you'll know soon enough." **Daniel said while smiling.

**"Anthony! Come here boy." **General Washington ordered.

**"Sir?" **Anthony nervously asked.

**"Just come here I said(**Stares at Anthony's eyes**)... Move!" **General Washington answered.

Anthony then goes in front of everyone, everybody was evilly smiling at him except for Prince Archie.

**"Undress yourself." **General Washington ordered.

**"Sir?" **Anthony said.

**"I said undress yourself(**Stares at Anthony's eyes**)." **General Washington said.

**"Why would I undress myself(**Gulp**), sir?" **Anthony asked.

**"GOD DAMN IT! I SAID UNDRESS YOURSELF! THAT'S AN ORDER!" **General Washington shouted.

The general's shout gave Anthony a goosebumps, he then undressed himself in front of everyone and his eyes starts to create tears.

**"Everybody count down to 10 seconds." **General Washington ordered.

Everyone in the room counted, except for Anthony and Prince Archie. When the count down hits zero, Anthony fells down and hold his body with slight pain with tickling feeling, then he close his eyes while biting his right lips.

**"Ouucch, it hurts and tickles at the same time! Make it stop please!" **Anthony said.

After the pain and tickling feeling was gone, he look at everyone in the room, they were all smiling except for Prince Archie. Then he look at his body... His body... His body... His body TURN INTO A THICK CURVACIOUS BUSTY WOMAN! He then remember the feeling of fear, pain, and pleasure of being raped by males of different alien races just like what happened last 10 years ago.

**"You... You... Y-You-You... YOU COCK JOCKEYS(**Homosexual**) INJECTED ME WITH A SERUM 63!?" **Anthony shouted, then he tries to grab his clothes to cover his self, but General Washington manage to get his clothes in time out of Anthony's reach.

**"Sir, what are you doing? Please give back my clothes." **Anthony demanded nervously while covering his turned female naked body with just his hands.

**"Nope, I like it that way you are now. Daniel catch(**Throws Anthony's clothes to Daniel**)!" **General Washington denied Anthony's demand.

**"NOOOOOOO! Get it back you wankstain!(**Useless person**)" **Anthony shouted in female voice.

**"HAHA! Yo motherfucker! Remember what I said?" **Daniel said.

**"(**Gulp**)..." **Anthony just drunk his saliva.

**"You can't talk huh? Maybe you remember. I just want to repeat what I said, I said that I'm going to bang your asshole." **Daniel said.

**"No... No way." **Anthony replied.

**"Yes way motherfucker, you should be happy, because my 10 inches dick will going to screw your inside for calling me a nigger." **Daniel said.

Anthony starts to cry silently when he heard that he was going to be rape by Daniel.

**"Look! Fly boy, oh I mean, fly girl starts to cry." **Maxwell said while laughing.

**"Men, since she's crying any suggestion for her new name?" **General Washington asked.

**"General, I think we should call her Antonia." **Jaime said.

**"That's kinda disgusting major, its like its just the same as Anthony." **General replied.

**"How about Agnes sir?" **Maxwell said.

**"That name is like a bird's nest. It's like its being infested by those small flying vermins." **General Washington replied.

**"Sir... How about Alice." **Alfred said.

**"That's some kind of childish name, it's like you just got into a fantasy world. Okay, to end this all, I want ******Staff Sergeant Atkinson to decide for our bitch's new name. Archie what name do you want to give her?**" **General Washington asked Prince Archie.

**"I'm sorry Mr. Anthony, please forgive me." **Prince Archie apologized.

**"Dayum! Stop saying that stinking name, I don't want to imagine a woman with a dick attached to her pussy." **Daniel said.

**"Ike ****Archie-kun!(**Go Archie**) Name her already." **Ryuzaki said.

**"I would like to name her as, as..." **Prince Archie said.

**"Come on, say it brotha." **Daniel said.

**"A... A... A..." **Archie having a hard time to name her.

**"Let me guess, Alessa? That name is creepy and haunted men." **Maxwell tried to predict what Prince Archie is saying.

**"No... I would like to name her as... Annelotte." **Prince Archie corrected Maxwell.

**"That's a nice name Staff Sergeant, anybody in here approves? Raise your hands if you agree." **General Washington said.

The 5 men raises their hands, it means that they all agreed to name her Annelotte.

**"Annelotte-chan, anatatte sugoku kawaii ne(**Annelotte, your so cute**)." **Ryuzaki said to Annelotte while playing with his beard.

**"NOOOOOOO! Ryuzaki stop freaking me out! I'm a man remember!? General, why are you doing this to me!?"** Anthony, I mean Annelotte asked.

**"Did you remember what I said that I got turn on by you when you became a woman? It means I want to fuck you, in other words, I wanna creampie you just like the rest of my grunts. Since your calling me mate, your going to be our sex mate from now on."** General Washington answered.

Anthony, sorry I mean, Annelotte's eyes widen when she heard what the general said, she then look at the rest of the men in the room with fear.

**"Max, did you bring that god damn semen remover device? Were going to fuck her first one by one, then were going to gang bang her." **General Washington asked.

**"Yes sir! here it is, catch(**Throws the semen remover device**)." **Maxwell answered.

**"Jaime, can you inflate the air mattress and bring it in the front afterwards? It's inside that stainless steel cabinet." **General Washington asked.

**"Okidoki sir." **Jaime answered.

**"Ryuzaki, I want you to play Annelotte's pussy and boobs. Check it also if her hymen is still intact. Oh by the way, be gentle with her." **General Washington ordered.

**"Hai sa(**Yes sir**)!" **Ryuzaki answered.

Ryuzaki stands from his seat to go and give Annelotte a foreplay, but Annelotte runs in the door and tries to open it to escape, but in her luck it was lock. Then she was pin down by Ryuzaki using a martial arts technique, then her hair was grabbed by Ryuzaki and she was pulled back in front of everyone. Ryuzaki hugs her and start sucking her boobs very hard, then he fingers her pussy wildly and starts french kissing her.

**"Mmmmm! Anata wa yoi aji, oishidesu(**Mmmmm, you taste good, taste good**)." **Ryuzaki said.

**"Ahhnnn! Stop! AH! AH! AH! Stop! Your beard is tickling my nipples(**Tries to push Ryuzaki away, but Ryuzaki was too strong for her**)! Stay away you super creepy asian man! AHHNNN(**Starts to lose her mind**)!" **Antho-, Annelotte said while fighting back Ryuzaki's foreplay.

In the end Annelotte passed out from the foreplay. Later the chairs was moved out in the sides of the room, after that, Jaime place the air mattress in the center, then Ryuzaki place Annelotte in the air mattress. Then the rest of them followed and goes in the air mattress to see the naked body of Annelotte.

**"This going to be fun! Look at her damn tits, it's bigger than Anna, it just like in the video we watched last 10 years ago. Dayum! This is the real deal, I could not imagine we are going to fuck her now!" **Daniel said with an excitement from his words.

**"Ryuzaki, is her hymen intact?" **General Washington asked.

**"Hai sa(**Yes sir**)." **Ryuzaki answered.

**"Good! Alfred, did you have the camera?" **General Washington asked.

**"Here sir(**Gives the camera to General Washington**)." **Alfred answered and give the camera to the general.

**"Nice one! Okay, everybody undress yourselves, were going to have our fucking sex party! But before I'll have my pleasure, I'm going to record you all first fucking her. We can blackmail her with this video if we want to fuck her again." **General Washington said.

**"FUCK YEAH!" **Maxwell said.

**"Looks like I'll have to cheat to my wife again, but this is just only for pleasure purpose, there is no commitment in here." **Jaime said.

**"Sir Washington, I think your doing a bad idea, maybe we should stop this now. Mr. Antho-, I mean Ms. Annelotte will go crazy if this video was scattered in the whole force. We can't make her as our sex slave, she is a human, she is also a part of our force." **Prince Archie said.

**"Mr. Archie, did you know she is highly demanded by every men in our force? Maybe you forgot that this is her payment for the trouble she gave from us last 10 years ago. Remember how she told the enemy that captured them, about every god damn info about our force, luckily we wipe out them out before they can pass those info from the other evil alien organizations." **General Washington replied.

**"But past is past sir, their already been wiped out(**Stares at the general's eyes**)... I'm sorry, I can't do this. Do what you want with her, I'm not going to do anything from her. I'm going to leave this room." **Prince Archie said, but someone grabs his right shoulder.

**"Archie-kun, Doko ni iku n desu ka?(**Archie, Where are you going**)" **Ryuzaki asked.

**"Let me go Mr. Kojima, I have to get out from this room." **Prince Archie answered.

**"DOCHIRA-E!(**WHERE ARE YOU GOING**)" **Ryuzaki asked, and his grip to Archie's shoulder was becoming more tighter.

**"I'm going to get some bloody air! LET GO OF ME KOJIMA-SAN!" **Prince Archie answered.

**"DETARAME!(**BULLSHIT!**)" **Ryuzaki shouted.

**"Ryuzaki, do it." **General Washington said.

Ryuzaki punches Prince Archie in the stomach, Prince Archie fells down in pain, then Ryuzaki grabs the extra serum 63 from Prince Archie's pocket and pointed at Archie's right forearm and threatened him.

**"Archie my boy, you need to fully understand the meaning of being a man. This day's event is just only one is to one million in a chance. You said your going to get some air? More like your going to tell Anna about what's happening in this room. Oh no no no no, I can't let you. Remember the door is lock right? That door can be lock and unlock with a remote control, guess what, I have the remote control in my pocket. So you have no escape in here, if you try to resist, I'm afraid that I might turn you into a woman also, this room is sound proof, nobody is going to hear you from outside. Were going to fuck you too in here, and the worst is, we will violate you everyday and turn you into a woman forever, don't waste the relationship you have with your squad members, and especially to me. As a commander in chief of our force, I'm giving the best for you. I also promised your noble father, that we will treat you good in here. But that promise might be broken if you urge to fight back to us. So you choose, we will fuck Annelotte, or we will fuck both of you and make you as a baby maker for the couples who don't have a children? You choose... Prince Archie Arthur Atkinson." **General Washington said.

**"Okay... You win Mr. Washington, I'm going to do what you say." **Prince Archie replied.

**"That's a good boy(**Pats Archie's head like a dog**)! See? Do not be a hero Archie, you need to accept the reality. A punishment is a punishment, don't worry we'll return her to her original gender after we have fun with her in this day." **General Washington said.

1 minute later, Annelotte wakes up and found herself in the air mattress while being surrounded by 7 naked men.

**"Wait! Please don't rape me, please let me return to my normal self! I beg you please! If this was about what happened last 10 years ago, please forgive me, I just protected my wife!" **Annelotte said while crying.

**"Annelotte, let me clarify this situation you are in right now. This is not rape, this is your sanction for what you did last 10 years ago, your sanction is to have sex with the men of our force who wants to have sex with you. Don't worry, I had their names so you will not have a hard time finding them. I promise you, after we fuck you in this day, we will turn you back into your normal self, the same to other customers who likes you." **General Washington explained.

**"No, I don't want that(**Still crying**), no, please no!" **Annelotte replied.

**"Look Annelotte, if you don't like this, we can stop this thing right now and turn you back into a man, but there will be a consequence." **General Washington said.

**"What is it sir?" **Annelotte asked.

**"I'm afraid to say that your wife will take this sanction, she will have to have sex with 500,000 men from our force. What do you say, you still wanna quit this sanction?" **General Washington answered.

**"No! Not her please, please fuck me now, I'll be your bitch from now on." **Annelotte said.

**"That's a good girl! Archie, I want you to take her virginity again, have fun with her." **General Washington ordered.

**"Yo Archie, after you bang her, I'm next okay? I wanna try her asshole." **Daniel said.

**"Okay, I'll finish this fast Mr. Jackson." **Archie replied.

Prince Archie put his dick inside Annelotte's pussy in gentle motion. Then the two have sexual intercourse while being recorded by General Washington.

**"Sir, may I have a question?" **Jaime asked.

**"What is it?" **General Washington answered.

**"Sir, I just want to ask about that serum we injected to Annelotte, correct me if I'm wrong sir. So, everytime we inject her with that serum in her male form, her hymen goes back and become intact again right? It means she is a virgin again and ready to be deflower by any man, am I right?" **Jaime asked.

**"Yup, your right major. Anymore questions?" **General Washington answered.

**"This is my last question sir to what you said earlier to Archie. Is it true if that serum was injected to a man, they'll become a woman forever? Is it also possible that the man who was injected with serum 63 can become pregnant if he had sexual intercourse with a man?" **Jaime asked.

**"Yes, those 2 questions you asked me are true. We've been using this serum to those gay people in our force that who wants to be a woman for the man they love. Just look what you are seeing right now, too see is to believe." **General Washington answered.

10 minutes have passed, the 2 are not still finish having their sexual intercourse.

**"AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! Oh my goodness! Your fanny(**Vagina**) feels so good! Annelotte I'm going to cum, take my healthy yellowish cock cheese(**Smegma**)! Splurt! Splurt! Splurt!" **Prince Archie climaxed inside Annelotte.

**"Yo Archie, it's mah turn now." **Daniel said and Archie pulled out his 8 inches dick.

**"Please be gentle with me Daniel." **Annelotte demanded.

**"Why would I go gentle with you?(**Put his 10 inches dick inside her asshole forcefully and roughly**) I gonna ravage yo ass because I'm your customer, remember customer is always right." **Daniel denied her request.

The 7 men kept having sex with Annelotte, the last one who have sex with her again was Ryuzaki.

**"KUSOOO! Annelotte-Chan, sore wa totemo yoi kanji! Anata no saiko no! AHH! AHH! AHH! IKU! IKU! IKUUUUU!(**SHIIIT! Annelote, it feels so good! Your the best! AHH! AHH! AHH! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMIIIIING!**) Splurt! Splurt! Splurt! Ahhhhh(**Exhales**)... Kimochi ii(**I feel good**)." **Ryuzaki came inside Annelotte in dog style position, then he pulled out his 8 inches asian cock very slowly, so it can be recorded by the camera.

**"That's kinda hot Master Sergeant, it's like were watching a very hot asian porn." **General Washington said while recording.

The whole sexual intercourse ended for 2 hours, then the 7 men dress their selves back to their original attirement. Annelotte become Anthony again after he was injected back by Prince Archie, then the general approaches Anthony.

**"Listen up Annelotte, I mean Anthony. Your official name will be Jane Annelotte Miles if you turn into woman again, am I clear?" **General Washington said.

**"(**Looking down in the floor**)... Yes sir." **Anthony replied.

**"I also want you to keep this secret punishment from your wife okay? This sanction will be your mission impossible, am I clear?" **General Washington said.

**"(**Still looking down in the floor**)... Yes sir." **Anthony replied.

**"Look, were not angry at you, this is just also part of your initiation for being part of the brotherhood in the force, but in a whole new level. Starting today, your now officially a trusted brother in the force, you are also now officially reborn with a dual soul and personality as a man and a woman at the same time. All you need to do is finish this sanction and everybody will admire, love, and respect you. Either as a man or a woman." **General Washington said.

**"Sir, this is so gay, you all just did it to a man like me****. This is just so wrong, very very wrong." **Anthony replied while looking at the general.

**"There is nothing wrong with the thing we did today, especially there is nothing wrong with you, every part of you is perfect. From now on, your now officially our mistress."** General Washington said while smiling.

**"****..."** Anthony did not replied while looking down in the floor again, and shook his head.

**"Okay! Everybody, dismiss." **General Washington said, then everybody leaves the room.

Flashback ends...

* * *

**Somewhere in another dimension's outerspace - 1:25 PM(**Earth Time**)**

After 25 minutes of traveling inside the portal, the Earth Elite Force had arrived into their mission area. There they saw the magical world with 2 moons which has different colors, the first moon was blue, and the other one was pink.

**"Comrades, we have arrived to our mission area." **Admiral Ivanov announced.

Right into their expectation, they were being waited by an unknown faction of alien space ships and alien mechs.

**"Heh(**Sipping on his Vodka**), Washington was right they were really waiting for us(**Smiling**)****... Ensign Lee, how many threats had been detected?" **Admiral Ivanov asked.

**"Sir, I'm counting many multiple threat energy sources, the overall estimation is 300, their range is 10 kilometers from front our position." **Ensign Lee answered.

**"Hmm... That's quite many(**Sipping on his Vodka again**), looks like there will be a soviet space party today. Ensign Lee, tell every crew on the battleship to get ready for an incoming threats." **Admiral Ivanov ordered.

**"Yes Admiral! (**Opens microphone**)This is Ensign Lee, calling the attention of all crews inside the battleship to get ready, we have an incoming threats, I repeat we have an incoming threats. You are all requested to open fire, everybody battle station, I repeat battle station." **Ensign Lee announced.

** "Okay! We need to get pass to them at least 5 kilometers into the enemy's position, so we can fire the grunts inside that world(**Sipping his Vodka again**). We have only 5 minutes to finish this black operation, I want this operation to be clean and smooth. Is that understood?" **Admiral Ivan said.

**"Yes Admiral!" "Sir yes sir!" "Yes sir!" "Yes ser(**Russian**)!"**Every crew inside the pilot house replied.

Meanwhile outside the ship.

**"HAHA! I was right, they have mobile suits waiting for us." **Maxwell said.

**"Nice(**Slight smile**)..." **Alfred said.

**"Honey, I need you take control of the F-14's HE(**High explosive**) railguns and M134 Plasma turrets, I'm going to take care of the piloting. Oh! Don't forget to take photos of this aliens just what the general ordered us." **Anthony said.

**"Yup sugar, leave it all to me." **Anna replied.

Inside the battleship's cabin, 4 grunts are fixing their backpacks and equipments.

**"Yo Major, is the capsules that were going to ride is just the same as the last time?"** Daniel asked.

**"Yes, it is the same as the last time. Don't forget to dismount so you can paradrop to our destination." **Jaime answered.

**"Sir Jaime, sorry for the interference, I'm just gonna ask a question. I heard that this capsules have thermite explosives inside them? Is that true?" **Prince Archie asked.

**"Yes Archie, this capsules are filled with thermite explosives, unlike the previous one we used last time which doesn't have. The explosives can be detonate by a remote control, the purpose of the explosive is for black operations, so the enemy won't find any evidence that we landed." **Jaime answered.

**"Daniel, did you bring the anti-matter bombs?" **Jaime asked, Ryuzaki and Archie stop fixing their things.

**"Yep, I brought 10 of them, each of them are 1 gram." **Daniel answer.

**"Nani!? Ju!?(**What!? 10!?**)" **Ryuzaki asked.

**"Hey-hey-hey! That's what the general wants. In case if the enemy send a full invasion, at least we can use the rest of the antimatter as our trip mine." **Daniel answer.

**"Oh my goodness, great heavens!" **Prince Archie said.

**"This is Admiral Ivan Ivanov, calling the attention of ****Major Dela Cruz, ****Gunnery Sergeant Jackson, ****Master Sergeant Kojima, and ****Staff Sergeant Atkinson to get ready for the operation." **Admiral Ivanov announced in the cabin's speaker.

**"It looks like it's time to finish this up already, okay men don't forget to wear your oxygen mask before we go inside the capsule." **Jaime said.

**"Watashi wa kore ni tsuite wa waruji ga ari(**I have a bad feeling about this**)." **Ryuzaki said and shook his head.

Inside the pilot house.

**"Admiral, the enemies have scatter in our direction." **Ensign Lee said.

**"(**Sipping on his Vodka again**)Cluster tactic hah? MCPO(**Master Chief Petty Officer**) Rodriguez, accelerate the ship to 200 knots." **Admiral Ivanov ordered.

**"Yes Admiral!" **MCPO Rodriguez replied.

**"CPO(**Chief Petty Officer**) Pelikov, activate the battleship's defense system." **Admiral Ivanov ordered.

**"Yes ser! Activating force field(**Pushes button**), activating anti-EMP and anti-jammer system(**Pushes button**), and activating anti-teleportation system(**Pushes button**). All the defense system is complete ser." **CPO Pelikov replied.

**"Ensign Lee, tell the crews of the battleship to prepare for an open field fire fight." **Admiral Ivanov ordered.

**"Yes Admiral! (**Opens microphone**)This is Ensign Lee, calling all the attention of the defense crews to get ready for an open field fire fight, the enemies had scattered their position. I repeat, get ready for an open field firefight." **Ensign Lee announced.

**"(**Sipping on his Vodka again**)Now, it's time for me to take control** **of this ship's steering wheel(**Throws his Vodka in the trashcan**)." **Admiral Ivanov said.

Meanwhile outside the ship.

**"Hmm... They scattered." **Alfred said.

**"Honey! Get ready for some fast flight." **Anthony said.

**"Yup, sugar." **Anna replied.

**"Hyperman X! Ready for action!" **Maxwell said.

* * *

Music: Gundam Battle Assault 2 Music 6; Source: Youtube - v=exmwXrBIzbU; Playing in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

* * *

The unknown alien faction starts to approach and surrounds the Earth Elite Force's battleship with tremendous speed, then the aliens starts to shoot the battleship with their beam weaponry and high speed projectiles, but the battleship's force field protects it without a problem.

**"Admiral were being surrounded! Force field energy depletion is minus 2 percent out of 100 percent!" **CPO Pelikov said.

**"It's okay, the battleship's force field can last an enemy's attack for 30 minutes straight. All we need to do is to get close at least 15 kilometers to our firing position." **Admiral Ivanov replied.

**"ALFRED! Protect this god damn rusky ship! Don't let them deplete this ship's force field energy!" **Maxwell ordered while firing his right arm buster gun to the enemy's space ships.

**"Shut up and calm down, I'm trying the best as I can do. Computer, activate aim-bot targeting system." **Alfred ordered while controlling the levers of his human mecha.

**"Activating aim-bot targeting system. Sir, it is suggested to use the free mode controller system. Would you like to use the free mode controller system?" **The human mecha AI(Artificial intelligence) suggested in robotic male voice.

**"Negative, I like the way it is. Computer, activate anti-air plasma turrets. Target all unidentified spacecrafts." **Alfred ordered.

Then Alfred's mech starts firing barrage of plasma shots and destroy 20 alien spacecrafts.

**"That's 20 out of 300, better destroy and kill some more(**Smiles**)." **Alfred said.

Suddenly, a 4 cowardly alien mechs with dual energy swords tries to slash him in his back, but in their luck, the human helmet cannons rotates in their position and fires a plasma beam shots in their cockpits.

**"You can't do that to me, it's no fun and no sports at all(**Smiles**)." **Alfred said.

Alfred and Maxwell continues escorting and protecting the battleship. Meanwhile in the open space of the battle field, the Elite F-14 has some trouble of their own dealing with.

**"Sugar stop spinning so much, I can't hit them with the M134's and railguns!" **Anna demanded.

**"Honey I'm so sorry, you don't want us to be hit and die right?" **Anthony replied.

**"But sugar, it's really hard to aim if you keep spinning so much, you already destroy 50 of them." **Anna complained.

**"Oh shit! Honey shoot that alien cunt with the railgun!" **Anthony said while he evaded the attack.

**"HAHA! I got that alien mech pendejo(**Idiot**) with the railgun!" **Anna said.

**"That's good honey! How many kills you already got?" **Anthony asked.

**"70 kills sugar! 20 kills higher than you." **Anna answered.

**"See, why complain if you have higher kills than me?" **Anthony said.

**"Sugar, we women are complicated, you should understand us. Oh! You were already a woman before, you should already know that." **Anna replied.

**"OH MY GOODNESS HONEY! Please don't remind me of that time again." **Anthony demanded and still traumatized what happened to him 7 hours ago.

Suddenly 3 alien mechs suprises and block their path in front of them.

**"Sugar look out!" **Anna warned.

**"OH BLOODY HELL! Bugger off you fucktards!(**DARN! Fuck off you fucking retards!**)" **Anthony expressed.

Anthony then fire his F-14 main gun which is a stream of blue laser into the enemy's cockpit, then he fires 2 hellfire missiles which it's size is the same size as a 12 ounce coke bottle.

**"HAHA! Take that you bunch of cock cheese!(**Smegma**)" **Anthony expressed.

**"That's 52 kills you got now sugar, happy?" **Anna said.

**"Yup, honey did you get some photos of this unknown alien faction?" **Anthony asked.

**"I already got 10 of them, 20 more to go." **Anna answered.

Back to the Elite Battleship Yamato, the battleship's defense crew still kept firing in to their enemies.

**"******HOORAAAHHH! **Take that fuckers! BRATATATATATATA!" **One Elite Ranger(Marine unit) expressed manning his firing port.

**"Look at those vermins! They can't even pass through our battleship! HAHAHAHA!" **Another Elite Ranger said.

**"Don't be cocky you fools! This force field has only limited time protecting us, you will shit bricks if they started to pass through our force field." **Said by their superior who is also an Elite Ranger.

Back inside the battleship's pilot house.

**"Hehe!(**Smiling**) Your making my ship's route very complicated ha? Ensign Lee, give me some another Vodka." **Admiral Ivanov requested while steering the battleship's steering wheel.

**"Catch admiral(**Throws the Vodka to the Admiral**)!" **Ensign Lee said.

**"Nice!... Nice..." **Admiral Ivanov expressed, then he open his Vodka using only his teeth, and he drinks it until it becomes empty.

**"This alcoholic drink is really refreshing my comrades! Ensign Lee, how far more do we need to go to our firing position?" **Admiral Ivanov asked.

**"Only 2 kilometers left admiral." **Ensign Lee answered.

**"Very good! CWO5(**Chief Warrant Officer 5**) Wright, ready the battleship's railgun cannon and aim it in 90 degrees clockwise motion, and target it in the country of Tristain. I'm going to steer the battleship very hard in the right side of the firing position." **Admiral Ivanov ordered.**  
**

**"Yes sir!" **CWO5 Wright answered.

When they pass thru to the enemies defense and got to their firing position, Admiral Ivanov pick up his microphone to say something to the 4 marine grunts inside the railgun cannon.

**"Okay my comrades, we already arrived to our firing position. ****Before you go, I have some joke tell you. In soviet Russia, you don't fire cannons, cannon fires you****. ****Oh by the way! ******Wish you luck and may Bog(****God****) be with you, out**********(******Turns off his microphone******)**.**" **Admiral Ivanov said.

**"Sir, requesting permission to fire?" **CWO5 Wright asked.

**"You have my order CWO5 Wright, your are permitted to fire the capsules." **Admiral Ivanov answered.

Then the battleship fire it's railgun cannons in outer space which is targeted in the country of Tristain, the 4 capsules entered the magical world's thermosphere without any trouble.

* * *

Song ended...

* * *

Minutes later, the 4 capsules enters the stratosphere area, then Jaime radio his men to give them instructions.

**"Men, Attention! Listen to my instructions, once we enter the troposphere area, I want you to pull the lever below you. The lever will activate the capsule's booster and slow it down so we can do a paradrop. Do not forget to bring the remote control bomb for the capsule, it's in the right side of you." **Jaime instructed.

When they got to the troposphere area, Jaime radio his men again.

**"Attention! We have now reach the troposphere area, requesting all black operatives to pull the lever below you." **Jaime ordered.

The 4 operatives pulls the lever below them, then the capsule starts slowing down it's acceleration. 3 minutes later, Jaime radio his men again.

**"Attention! We are now 5 kilometers above Tristain's forest, requesting all black operatives to dismount the capsule." **Jaime ordered.

Minutes later after they landed in Tristain's forest, they detonated the capsule filled with thermite explosives using their remote controls. Then they regroup in a discreet area and set a hidden camp.

**"Okay, Listen up men! In this night were going to sleep here, I already set a GPS(**Global Positioning System**) in my radio so Maxwell and Alfred can follow up later." **Jaime announced.

**"Hai hai(**Yes yes**)." **Ryuzaki said while checking his equipments.

Prince Archie look at his watch.

**"It's 2:30 PM in my watch, it's already dark in this world." **Prince Archie said.

**"It's because were in another world Archie-kun." **Ryuzaki replied.

In the right side of Jaime, Daniel was splitting a firewood with his survival knife.

**"That nigga rusky really likes to make dangerous jokes ha?." **Daniel said.

**"Guess what? That's how Russians make their jokes." **Jaime replied.

**"Very funny... Very funny sir." **Daniel said while he split another firewood.

After they finish setting their camp, the four black operatives talk with each other in the middle of campfire.

**"Dayum! I gotta admit that when we turn Anthony into a woman and fuck him, I just fall in love with him."** Daniel said.

**"Your were right, it's like you wanna fuck him and impregnate him with many children forever, I feel sorry for his weak personality." **Ryuzaki replied.

**"Archie, why did you named him Annelotte? There were more beautiful names to choose, why Annelotte?" **Jaime asked.

**"Sir Jaime, it's because that name really sounds like a royalty." **Prince Archie answered.

**"Oh I see... But it sounds like a woman who is breastfeeding a male senior citizen while bating his dick. Why did you refused to fuck him earlier?" **Jaime asked.

**"Well... Nobody wants to be turn into a woman, that includes me. But I gotta admit that I was craving for my lust when I see her naked. My mind says no, but my body says yes." **Archie answered.

**"If there's a chance you meet each other again, would you like to turn him into a woman again? Would you do a one night stand with him? Why?" **Jaime asked.

**"Sir that just so gay, you do know his an actual man right?" **Archie answered.

**"Look Archie, we know his a man, but there's no mutual relationship in here. I'm only asking for the lust question, what do you say?" **Jaime explained.

**"Well, I would like to do it with him again. I might borrow him again once we finish this mission." **Prince Archie said.

**"See, that's what I only want to hear. He already agree to become our personal bitch." **Jaime replied.

**"Look brotha Archie, if your stuck in an island with one man who is actually a woman who just hide her nice rack in a tight clothing. Would you fuck her or not?" **Daniel asked.

**"Well Mr. Jackson in theory it's a yes, but in reality that would be fifty-fifty. But since we were stuck in an island I would say yes, because it's an instinct, we need to create children in order to survive." **Prince Archie answered.

**"Well, you know what your saying, I would do the same." **Daniel said.

After talking with each other, Prince Archie and Daniel goes to sleep, this leaves Ryuzaki and Jaime who is still awake.

**"Jaime, your not going to sleep yet?" **Ryuzaki asked.

**"Nope, not yet. I'm going to wait for those two to arrive. Go to sleep Ryuzaki, you need to replenish your energy for tomorrow's mission, don't worry I'll watch our perimeter. I'll just wake you up if someones was here besides us." **Jaime answered.

**"Arigato Jaime-san(**Thank you Jaime**)."** Ryuzaki said.

**"Salamat(**Thanks**)." **Jaime replied.

Then after that, Ryuzaki went also to sleep while Jaime watches the camp.

* * *

To be continue...


	5. Chapter 4: School of Magic

**Chapter 4: School of Magic**

* * *

**Characters introduction of this chapter:  
**

1) **Tommy Mason** \- he is the main character of this novel, his an architect and a business man(Pyramid scam) at the same time. He lives in the United States of America and his past time hobby is bush crafting.

**Race:** Earth human(White mix with arabian blood); **Height:** 6'0"; **Hair color:** Brown; **Eye color:** Hazel; **Occupation:** Architect and businessman; **Age:** 24

2) **Kyle Johnson** \- he is the secondary character of this novel, his a high school student and his fellow classmates called him nerd and virgin(He likes to invent things, and also an otaku). He also lives in the United States and his past time hobby is also bush crafting.

**Race: **Earth human(White); **Height: **4'2"; **Hair color:** Blonde; **Eye color:** Blue; **Occupation:** High school student; **Age:** 13

3) **Scarron** \- he is the owner of the Charming Fairy Inn, he is the father of Jessica. It's also a mystery why he is gay.

**Race: **Halkeginian human; **Height: **N/A; **Hair color:** Black; **Eye color:** Light brown; **Occupation: **Owner of Charming Fairy Inn

4) **Jessica** \- she is the daughter of Scarron, she also works in Charming Fairy Inn.

**Race:** Halkeginian human; **Height:** N/A; **Hair color: **Black; **Eye color: **Blue; **Occupation: **Waitress; **Age:** 16

5) **Turenne** \- he is a corrupt fatso aristocrat tax collector, his taxing is just so wrong and it's overpriced. He was always accompanied by his 6 bodyguards.

**Race: **Halkeginian human; **Height: **N/A; **Hair color:** Brown; **Eye color: **Black; **Occupation:** Tax collector

6) **Crisostomo Jaime Dela Cruz** \- the should so called main character of this fan fiction novel, but his just a minor character... For now. He is one of the commanders of the first battalion Alpha 7 squad, profile information about him is unknown. His face looks like Robin Padilla's(A Filipino action star) younger self, but tan skinned version of him.

**Race: **Earth human(Austronesian = Filipino); **Height: **5'9"; **Hair color: **Black; **Eye color:** Black; **Occupation: **Elite Radio Squad Commander(Marines);

**Age: **58(Looks 22)

7) **Daniel John Jackson** \- he is a tertiary character of this novel, and he belongs to Jaime's(Himeh or Hi-meh) squad. Profile information about him is unknown. His face looks like Wesley Snipes.

**Race: **Earth human(African = American); **Height: **6'2"; **Hair color:** Black(Semi afro); **Eye color: **Brown; **Occupation: **Elite Saboteur(Marines);

**Age:** 50(Looks 25)

8) **Ryuzaki Kojima** \- he is also a tertiary character of this novel, and he also belongs to Jaime's squad. Profile information about him is unknown. His face looks like Sonny Chiba.

**Race: **Earth human(Mongoloid = Japanese American); **Height: **5'11"; **Hair color: **Black; **Eye color: **Brown; **Occupation:** Elite Shock Trooper(Marines);

**Age:** 65(Looks 30)

9) **Prince Archie(**Archie Arthur Atkinson**)** \- he is also a tertiary character of this novel, and he also belongs to Jaime's squad. Profile information about him is unknown. His face looks like Daniel Radcliffe's adult version.

**Race:** Earth human(White = British); **Height: **5'11"; **Hair color: **Blonde; **Eye color: **Blue; **Occupation: **Elite Medic(Marines); **Age: **47(Looks 25)

10) **Alfred Heinz Ackerman** \- he is also a tertiary character, he is a "Human" pilot, and he also belongs to Jaime's squad. Profile information about him is unknown. His face looks like Sam Milby(Filipino model).

**Race: **Earth human(White half Austronesian/Filipino = German); **Height: **6'0"; **Hair color: **Brown; **Eye color: **Amber; **Occupation: **Special Operation Unit(Marines/Human pilot); **Age: **46(Looks 22)

11) **Frank ****Maxwell Anderson** \- he is also a tertiary character, he wears an "Elite Power Armor", and he also belongs to Jaime's squad. Profile information about him is unknown. His face looks like Jason Statham's younger self.

**Race: **Earth human(White = American); **Height: **5'10"; **Hair color: **Red; **Eye color: **Blue; **Occupation: **Elite Engineer(Marines); **Age: **41(Looks 22)

12) **Siesta** \- she is a maid in Tristain Academy of Magic.

**Race: **Halkeginian human; **Height: **5'3"; **Hair color: **Black; **Eye color: **Blue; **Occupation:** Maid; **Age:** 17

13) **Old Osmond** \- he is the headmaster or the principal of Tristain Academy of Magic. He enjoys smoking pipe(Old school cigarette), and also a pervert.

**Race: **Halkeginian human; **Height:** N/A; **Hair color: **White(Because his old); **Eye color:** Purple; **Occupation: **School principal; **Age: **60(But believed to be 100)

14) **Longueville or Matilda** \- she is the secretary of Old Osmond in the Tristain Academy of Magic. She is always targeted by Osmond's perverted hobbies.

**Race:** Halkeginian human; **Height:** N/A; **Hair color:** Green; **Eye color: **Yellowish brown; **Occupation:** Secretary; **Age:** 23

* * *

Chapter 4 starts at 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

* * *

**Inside the Charming Fairy Inn - ****May 2, 2016 **

It was afternoon inside the Inn. Tommy, Kyle, and the rest of the employees of the Charming Fairy Inn, and that also includes the owner of the Inn are cleaning and setting up the Inn's tables for tonight's customers. In the kitchen area, Tommy and Kyle are having their conversation while washing the plates.

**"Hey kid, did you even noticed that the people in this world does not really look like us? But they look like us at least in human perspectives." **Tommy said.

**"To answer your question Mr. Tommy, I will say yes. Look, they are humans in this world but-" **Kyle replied but interrupted.

**"But aliens back from our world. I know, I already know what your going to say kid, and I also understand what you mean. But look, you don't see a human being who have natural red eyes or some weird colored hairs back from our world, if there was it's a cosplayer. Oh yeah, let me tell you this to what happened to me last 3 days ago. Scarron asked me to buy some meat in the meat shop, when I arrived in the meat shop and ordered, the meat seller and his wife stared at me like they didn't seen a face like mine before, but his wife compliment to me that I'm handsome, she also told me that she did not seen a pretty face like mine before in her whole life." **Tommy said.

**"Luckily her husband did not chopped your head off Mr. Tommy." **Kyle replied.

**"HAHA! That won't happen, I always carry my S&amp;W 686 with me in case some assholes tried to mess with me again." **Tommy said.

**"Guess you win there Mr. Tommy." **Kyle replied.

**"Back to the story, I ask the meat seller's wife if her eye color are really naturally red, she said yes. I call that a bullshit, blondy with red eyes, they look like vampires to me." **Tommy continued.

**"Come on Mr. Tommy, it's been one month already when you got into this world, you should be used to those kinds of faces already, just accept it." **Kyle said.

**"Accept? Just like that? I can't accept this kind of faces, their beauty is beyond to those Ms. Universe pageants! Every time I saw the women in this world my 7 inches dick is always hard and bulging in my pants. I don't know why their faces look like that, it's like someone created them to be perfect. Look at Jessica, she's 16, a 16 years old who has a big tits like of a porn star!" **Tommy replied.

**"Woah! Were lucky were talking in english language, the thing you said about Ms. Jessica is just so unprofessional of you. You need to accept the physics, scientific laws, and the reality of this world Mr. Tommy. But it's kinda weird thou, I feel strong in this world. Last 2 months ago when I was in the forest to pick up some flowers for the Inn, I tried jumping in the air as high as I can, I jumped..." **Kyle said but then he paused.

**"Let me guess, you jumped 20 feet in the air, am I right?" **Tommy guessed.

**"Nope Mr. Tommy, I fucking jump 50 feet in the air and fell in the mud." **Kyle corrected Tommy.

**"Sucks to be you kid. If I were you, I wouldn't jumped that high just to fell in the mud." **Tommy said.

**"So rude of you Mr. Tommy!" **Kyle replied.

**"Hey kid, man to man talk only, did you already touched someone?" **Tommy asked.

**"What do you mean Mr. Tommy?" **Kyle answered.

**"I mean, did you already fucked someone?" **Tommy clarified.

**"What the hell! What kind of question is that Mr. Tommy!? Obviously not, I'm young and still a virgin." **Kyle answered.

**"Okay... That face of yours tells it all, I bet your always being bullied by your school bullies." **Tommy said.

**"Yes(**Looking down**)... The bullies in my school always bully me because of my weak stature, they also bully me because I'm an otaku." **Kyle replied.

**"So you are a weeaboo?" **Tommy asked and about to laugh.

**"No I'm not! Otaku and weeaboo are different, I don't collect anime figurine or make a dakimakura as my wife, also I don't jacked off to hentai videos!" **Kyle answered in defense and sprays a water to Tommy's shirt.

**"What the fuck Kyle! Can't take a joke?... By the way, how old are you kid?" **Tommy asked.

**"I'm 13 years old and going to be a sophomore in high school next year." **Kyle answered.

**"Hmm... So your accelerated 3 years from middle school huh? You gotta be one genius motherfucker and your bullies envied your intelligence." **Tommy said.

**"(**Blushing and looking down**)Not really Mr. Tommy, when I was in grade school I always got a 1st honorary awards, the school said I can just pass the middle school and go to high school." **Kyle replied.

**"Well, keep up the good work boy, your parents will be proud of you." **Tommy said.

**"(**Smiling**)Thanks Mr. Tommy****." **Kyle replied, then his eyes starts to become teary.

**"Hey, are you crying? What's wrong tell me?" **Tommy asked worriedly then stops washing the plates.

**"It's nothing Mr. Tommy, I'm not crying(**Wipe off his tears**), see?" **Kyle answered.

**"(**Holds both Kyle's shoulders and look at his eyes**)Don't lie kid, you miss your parents am I right?" **Tommy asked.

**"It's not that-" **Kyle answered.

**"I said don't lie and tell me, I'm here for you." **Tommy said.

**"******(****He starts crying****)**I miss my mommy, daddy, and my big sister****! Mr. Tommy I wanna go home!(**Hugs Tommy**)"** Kyle replied while crying.

**"Woah! The hell... It's okay kid, everything's going to be fine, just don't cry. Don't worry, I'll find a way so we can go back to our world, be strong and stay strong... But for now I'll be your big brother." **Tommy comforted Kyle.

**"Really?" **Kyle replied and wipe off his tears.

**"From now on, just call me Tommy, no need to be formal Kyle. Okay?"** Tommy said.

**"Okay!" **Kyle replied.

Outside the kitchen area, Jessica is watching the two outsiders with happiness in her face. Then she enters the scene and calls Tommy's attention, **"Uhmm, Tommy can I ask you for a minute?"**

**"Oh Jessica! Yeah sure, what do you want me to do?(**Smiling**)" **Tommy asked.

**"Can you help me clean the 1st room, because I can't reach the ceiling. Is it okay?" **Jessica requested.

**"Sure, why not?" **Tommy agreed.

**"Kyle, can you finish washing the plates? I'm going to help our lady over here." **Tommy asked.

**"Yes big brother Tommy!(**Smiling**)" **Kyle agreed.

Then the two was out in the scene, Kyle then continue washing the plates. Minutes later after washing the plates, one of the waitresses who had a long chestnut colored hair calls Kyle in the dining area, **"Kyle, are you finish washing the plates? Can you help me clean this tables and chairs?"**

**"Yes Ms. Jeanne, coming!" **Kyle agreed.

The waitress name was Jeanne she was a 2nd placer in the tip contest last 2 months ago. After arriving, Kyle starts helping her to clean the tables and chairs.

**"Hey Kyle, I want to ask you something. Are you and your friend Tommy really from Rub al Khali?" **Jeanne asked.

**"Yes, why did you ask me Ms. Jeanne?" **Kyle asked back.

**"No it's nothing actually Kyle, I'm just confirming it(**Pinches Kyle's left cheek**)." **Jean answered.

**"OUCH! What was that for!?" **Kyle said.

**"It's because your so cute!(**She then smiles**)" **Jeanne replied.

**"Take this you bitch!(**Squeezes Jeanne's boobs**)" **Kyle said.

**"Ouch! Your so meany and naughty Kyle(**Perverted smile**)." **Jeanne replied then tries to grab Kyle's manhood.

**"Hey-Hey-Hey!(**Repelling Jeanne's hand**) Don't touch my manhood! Bad girl! Bad girl! STOP!" **Kyle demanded, then Jeanne stops teasing Kyle.

**"Hey Kyle, wanna do it with me?" **Jeanne asked Kyle.

**"What do you mean wanna do it with you Ms. Jeanne?"** Kyle asked back.

**"Sex(**She then smiles**)." **Jeanne answered.

**"W-Wh-What!? I can't do that Ms. Jeanne! I'm still young and virgin, sex is just for married couple."** Kyle said.

**"It's okay Kyle, sex is not only for married couple, sex is fun and you will like it. Onee-chan will get your first time, and I will shape you into a real man. So Kyle, what's your decision?" **Jeanne asked and still smiling.

**"No, your insane Ms. Jeanne! What if you get pregnant? I don't wanna be a papa yet." **Kyle declined.

**"It's okay Kyle, we have contraceptives in here remember. I don't even care if you make me pregnant, I am proudly to carry your child, I will even marry you when you get into your proper age, and I can make you happy. Don't you want that? A happy family." **Jeanne tempting the kid.

**"No... I'm sorry Ms. Jeanne, I'm kind of a guy who is not easy to get and well educated... Let's just finish this cleaning Ms. Jeanne." **Kyle declined.

**"(**Silence**)..." **Jeanne did not respond and respected Kyle's decision. Jeanne and Kyle continues cleaning the chairs and tables.

Minutes later, Scarron calls Kyle, **"Kyle-kun! Can you come here please?"**

**"Coming Mr. Scarron!" **Kyle responded and approaches Scarron.

**"Kyle, my daughter Jessica ask if you could help them clean the 2nd and 3rd bedroom, what do you say?" **Scarron said.

**"Tell her I will be there in minutes Mr. Scarron." **Kyle replied.

**"Okay, I'll tell them, but they will be waiting for you in the 1st room." **Scarron said and returns back to Jessica in the 1st bedroom.

5 minutes have passed, Kyle and Jeanne finished cleaning the tables. Kyle then proceeds to the first bedroom were Jessica and Tommy was waiting for him inside. When he got inside the bedroom, Kyle's vision was cover by a hand.

**"Hey... Whose this?" **Kyle questioned to the person who was covering his eyes.

**"Guess who?" **The person answered.

**"I know it's you Tommy, I know the feel of the strength of your hands. Now, will you stop covering my eyes? Pleeease!"** Kyle said.

**"Nope, not yet, because I have a surprise for you." **Tommy replied.

**"What kind of surprise is this Tommy?" **Kyle asked.

**"It's a surprise and I can't tell you that Kyle. I would like you to walk forward slowly, okay?" **Tommy answered.

**"Okay." **Kyle agreed and starts walking slowly.

**"Are we there?" **Kyle asked.

**"Not yet and be patient." **Tommy answered.

20 seconds have passed they got to the destination where Tommy wants to surprise Kyle.

**"Were here already Kyle, are you ready for my surprise?" **Tommy asked.

**"Fuck yeah Tommy I'm ready! I hope your not playing pranks on me this time(**Got prank with a dead rat when he was cleaning the the fifth room**)." **Kyle answered.

**"Of course not, why would I do that to my adopted little brother. Okay, I will now remove my hand, I hope you like my surprise."** Tommy said.

Tommy remove his right hand in to Kyle's face and says, **"You may open your eyes now Kyle."**

Kyle opens his eyes slowly to make sure it's not an another prank made by Tommy. As he slowly open his eyes, he saw a humanoid figure in front of him. As it gets clearer in his blurry vision, his eyes gets wide for a reason and he immediately cover his vision with both of his hands.

**"HOLY SHIT JESUS FUCKING CHRIST SON OF THE BITCH VIRGIN MARY AND JOSEPH THE PIMP CARPENTER AND THE TEACHER OF THE 12 MORONIC APOSTLES(**Cursing in english language**)!... Tommy what is the meaning of this!?" **Kyle demanded an answer from Tommy.

**"What? You don't like our present to you?"** Tommy answered then he continue, **"Look Kyle there's a naked woman in front of you, it's a fallen gift from the heavens and a graduation from your virginity, and also you don't make a woman wait for you, you fuck them directly!"**

**"W-W-Wh-Wh-Why would you do this to me, this prank of yours just went too far already, and this isn't funny anymore Tommy!"** Kyle asked.

**"Look Kyle this is the best thing that we can give to you for being a good boy for us. What gift do you expect that we can give you from this world, a fucking X-Box one****? Kyle accept our gift already, Jessica will give you her best gift to you... And remember this, never reject a woman's gift for they are divine. (**Pats the back of Kyle**)By the way I gotta go now, have fun with her."** Tommy answered.

**"Tommy wait! Don't leave me in here god damn it!"** Kyle demanded.

**"Sorry Kyle, I gotta go and clean the 2nd and 3rd bedroom. Don't worry, she'll teach you everything and she will be gentle with you... Virgin boy."** Tommy declined and leaves the bedroom with the door locked-up.

**"Ms. Jessica... Why are you naked?"** Kyle asked and was still covering his face.

**"It's our surprised gift."** Jessica answered.

**"This is no gift at all, this is a mortal sin!"** Kyle said.

**"Nope, it's not a mortal sin Kyle."** Jessica replied.

**"Then what do you called it Ms. Jessica!?"** Kyle asked.

**"It's called love(**Smiling and blushing**)."** Jessica answered.

**"It's not love Ms. Jessica, it's called love making or baby making! You do know that you can get pregnant with this right?"** Kyle said.

**"It's okay Kyle, we have contraceptions in here. If I ever became pregnant with your child we can just have an abortion."** Jessica replied.

**"W-W-W-W-Woah! I can't believe you would say about the abortion thing Ms. Jessica, you do know killing is a mortal sin?"** Kyle was shocked to what Jessica said.

**"Abortion is not bad Kyle, it's a women's choice, our choice. A fetus doesn't have a conscious yet, so abortion is acceptable."** Jessica defended her answer.

**"No it's not, it's unacceptable Ms. Jessica! What are you? A pro-feminist?"** Kyle said.

**"Feminist? What is that? Is that a term from your world-Oh I mean from your country?"** Jessica replied.

**"Never mind about what I said Ms. Jessica(**Shit! Looks like she already knows were from another world**)… But I'm sorry Ms. Jessica I cannot accept that gift of yours, you just crossed the line."** Kyle said.

**"Is that it? Your just gonna reject a woman's gift? You just lose your chance to lose your virginity Kyle."** Jessica replied and in dismay.

**"I'm so sorry Ms. Jessica, but I must leave this sinful room right now and help Tommy to clean the 2nd and 3rd bedroom… I'm sorry again."** Kyle said then he turns around and stop covering his face, as he walks away something happens.

**"Oh no you don't Kyle!(**Grabs Kyle's right hand and pulls him with a force**) Your going to fuck me whether you like it or not!"** Jessica said while she pulls Kyle to the bed.

**"NOOO! Let go off me Ms. Jessica, sex is just for married couple! Sex is sacred!"** Kyle replied while resisting Jessica's tug of war.

**"Listen Kyle, you obey to the people who are older than you! You listen to your Onee-chan!"** Jessica said and was winning the tug of war.

**"Let go off me damn it! This is an attempt rape to what you're doing right now Ms. Jessica."** Kyle replied and was quickly losing the tug of war.

**"Guess you leave me no choice little boy."** Jessica said and sighed, she then grabs Kyle's skinny bicep, and then she caught him off guard and carries him in infant style.

**"Let go and put me down Ms. Jessica I'm not a baby!"** Kyle demanded but was ignored by Jessica.

She then puts him in the bed and both his arms was pin down immediately by Jessica in a missionary style rape position, then she says, **"This is what happens to those little kids who don't follow to those who are older than them! You do know that your smaller and weaker than me, and also I can rape you all day long."**

**"Please Ms. Jessica don't rape me! Please don't!"** Kyle begged in fear, but in Jessica's response she just says, **"Shhh, I'll be gentle with you I promise, I will bring you to the founder's heaven."**

Thanks to Kyle's small and weak stature, even a girl who is a little bit taller than him like Jessica can out strength him. Jessica begins to undress him from his shoes up to his underwear, but to her surprise she says, **"Oh my! You have a small erect dick, not only that, you're also missing a foreskin, but this one is clean(**Circumcised**). But let me measure it first with my fingers… Hmm… Your 4.5 inches Kyle, you're still young and growing. But don't worry Kyle, size doesn't matter for me."**

**"Oh my fucking goodness! This is just so humiliating! I wanna hide in the mountains now!"** Kyle said to himself while covering his face in humiliation.

Jessica then proceeds to give him a handjob and says, **"This is what you called a handjob Kyle, so what does it feel? Does it feel good?"**

**"Ms. Jessica this is just insane, please stop toying with my penis!"** Kyle begged to Jessica.

**"Sorry, can't do that Kyle. But I'm gonna ask you a question, how often do you masturbate?"** Jessica asked.

**"What!? First my conscience and rights, second my private parts, and now you wanna touch my private life!? There is no way I gonna tell you about that!"** Kyle refused to answer.

**"In that case, maybe I should just do this to you(**Smiles**)."** Jessica said, she then proceeds to kiss him in his neck, cheeks, lips, and she even lick his tiny peach nipples that sends a shivering sensation to him.

**"AHHH! That tickles, please stop! Please stop! Okay I'll tell you!... (**Blushing**)I jack off one times in a fourth day, and I can only last long for one minute, happy?"** Kyle answered Jessica's question.

**"Oh, so your quite disciplined for your young age Kyle. You said that you only can last for one minute, but we already been doing this for 3 minutes. Since your an honest boy, I shall do this to you."** Jessica said.

**"(**Slurp! Slurp! Suck! Suck! Lick! Lick**)This is what you called a blowjob Kyle, so what does it feel?"** Jessica asked.

**"AH! AHH! AHHH! It feels so good, it feels like an older woman raping a little boy like me!"** Kyle honestly answered while Jessica continues her blowjob.

**"Glad to hear that from you Kyle, so you have an older women fetish?"** Jessica asked.

**"Yeah, AH! AHH! AHHH! I think I'm gonna cum mama Jessica!"** Kyle answered.

**"Oh no not yet my baby boy(**Grips his penis tightly with her hand in order not to cum**)! You should let that out inside me."** Jessica said.

**"OOUCH! It hurts!"** Kyle respond in pain.

**"Since you didn't cum, I'll give you something special. (**Jessica moves in the left side of Kyle**)Come here Kyle, nap in to my lap. (**Kyle naps in Jessica's lap**)Move your head nearer to my boobs and suck it."** Jessica said.

Kyle begins to hold Jessica's left breast with both hands, then he sucks her light brown nipple hardly, he sucks it like a baby while Jessica gave him a handjob and petting his head like a baby. Kyle notice that Jessica was smiling at him and he says, **"Does it hurt when I suck your nipples?"**

**"No, not at all. To tell you the truth, it really feels good when you suck it hard, but it might got darker if you keep sucking it... Kyle, if my nipples become thicker and darker, would you hate me for that?" **Jessica asked.

**"No, I will not hate you for that, it looks even sexier to you if you ask me. Why would I hate you for that? You are my friend Ms. Jessica." **Kyle answered and gets back sucking her breast.

**"Friend? Just a friend? Why not girlfriend?" **Jessica said.

**"Uhhmm... I think I'm to young to have a girlfriend, not only that, your 3 years older than me. People around might laugh at us because of our age gap." **Kyle replied and gets back sucking her breast again.

**"Kyle your so innocent, in relationship age doesn't matter. You know when I first found you in the streets last 4 months ago, your(**Blushing then looks away from Kyle**)... Your... Your my love at first sight(**Her face getting reddish**), what I mean is I was... I was... I was in love with you when I first saw you... So will you be my... My... My boyfriend?" **Jessica asked and still looking away from him and was also very reddish.

**"AH! AHH! AHHH! AHHHH! I think I'm gonna cum!" **Kyle said.

**"Wait! You can't do that yet(**Grips his penis tightly again with her hands**)! You should let it out inside me." **Jessica replied and looks back at him again.

**"Ouch!... But if we did that you might get pregnant, maybe we should stop this already Ms. Jessica." **Kyle said and went Indian sit style position.

**"No, you must fuck me right now, look at my pussy(**Spreading it with her fingers**) it's really wet and craving for your small dick. Come on Kyle, get in top of me." **Jessica replied.

Kyle went to the top of Jessica and tries to insert the tip of his penis, but in his luck it ain't getting inside and he says, **"Ms. Jessica, why won't it go inside of your vagina?"**

**"Your putting it in the wrong position, try to move it a little bit lower Kyle." **Jessica guided Kyle.

**"Here(**Slip sound effect**)? AHHH! It feels good and warm, it feels like a warm slippery meat!" **Kyle expressed while he use his penis like a piston.

**"AHHH! That's the right hole, that's my boy! Now try rubbing up the upper part." **Jessica guided Kyle.

**"This(**Rubbing**)? Shit this feels really good!" **Kyle replied.

**"There! There! Rub it faster! Faster!" **Jessica told Kyle.

**"AH! AHHH! AHHHH! Shit I'm going to cum mama Jessica!"** Kyle expressed then he suck her breast hardly like your typical male virgin.

**"I felt that inside me Kyle... You didn't answer my question yet Kyle, will you be my boyfriend?"** Jessica asked.

**"How about you Ms. Jessica, would you be my girlfriend?" **Kyle asked back.

**"(**Blushing and petting Kyle's back**)Of course I want you to be my boyfriend, whose kind of woman doesn't want to be with a cute boy like you Kyle." **Jessica answered.

**"The same to your answer, I want you to be my girlfriend." **Kyle answered her question.

**"Really? YAAAAAYY!(**Hugs Kyle tightly and rolls with him in the bed**)"** Jessica said with excitement.

**"Ouch! Your crushing me Ms. Jessica!" **Kyle replied with pain in his voice.

**"Kyle, there's no need to call my name in a formal way, I want you to just call me Jessica or Jessica onee-chan." **Jessica said.

**"Yes, Jessica onee-chan(**Kisses her in the lips**)." **Kyle accepted.

**"KYAAAAAAA(**Kisses him repeatedly in different parts of his face**)!... Can you still go another round Kyle?" **Jessica asked.

**"I can still do, but it tickles when I rub it inside you."** Kyle answered.

**"I see(**Petting Kyle's head**)... Most first timers like you ******who touched me before **have similar problems, try sucking my boobs again while you rub it slowly, it might fade the tickling sensation away(**Still petting Kyle's head**)... This time I'll teach you how to satisfy a woman properly." **Jessica said.**  
**

The two lovers still did it for over 30 minutes, Kyle was learning a lot about women from his first girlfriend Jessica. When they were done, Kyle hugs her and says, **"You said you've been touched by other men right? How many men touched you?"**

**"Not many but only few Kyle, that also includes you now." **Jessica answered.

**"So, who was the largest that went inside you?" **Kyle asked.

**"I will answer that but don't get jealous, okay?" **Jessica said.

**"Okay, who was it?" **Kyle asked again.

**"Your friend... Tommy Mason... His large, his actually 7 inches long and thick and also missing a foreskin." **Jessica answered.

**"So how was it with him, how does it feel?" **Kyle asked.

**"At first it really hurts because his really thick, but he really didn't shove it all in and he didn't even hit my wall... He was gentle and knows where to pleasure me, he knows how to play a woman well."** Jessica answered.

**"I see... Do you know that his a playboy type of a guy?" **Kyle asked.

**"I know it already when he first wink on me in the 1st night he stayed in here... His charm for women is really good if you tell me, plus his very handsome." **Jessica answered.

**"Jessica, are you not telling me something?" **Kyle said.

**"About what?"** Jessica replied.

**"Are you aware that me and Tommy were not really from here?" **Kyle said.

**"That your not from this world? I know that already Kyle." **Jessica replied.

**"How do you know that? Since when?" **Kyle asked.

**"Tommy told us everything last week ago when you were sleeping, we manage to wake him up without waking you up. Papa was already having a doubt that your not really from Rub' al Khali from the way how your clothing looks." **Jessica answered.

**"I bet you even mistaken him as a noble or a magic user when he fired his revolver." **Kyle said.

**"Do you mean that small musket that he was always carrying. It was called a revolver right? He even said that it can shoot 6 times before reloading, he even says that it has 5 times the power of a musket that the musketeer knights are using, I never even seen a musket like that in my life. Not only that, he show us some more things that out from this world(**10 seconds of silence**)... Kyle, I wanna go there too, I wanna go to your world too, can I?" **Jessica replied.

**"Of course you can Jessica, the problem is were still finding a way to go back there." **Kyle approved.

**"Kyle, I wanna talk about your personal life, is it okay?" **Jessica asked permission.

**"Hmmm... Okay, what you wanna talk about my life?" **Kyle permitted.

**"Tommy said you miss your family, can you tell me about your family sweety(**Kisses him in the cheeks like how a mother kisses her own son**)." **Jessica asked.

**"(**Smiling while looking at her for 5 seconds**)Where should I start? Yup... Before I got here I have a simple and happy family living in the United States, my father was a doctor, my mother was a nurse, and my big sister was a chef who works in a restaurant, she also works as a model for magazine as her part time. Me and my family were so happy that the world can't even explain our happiness, except for that day..." **Kyle paused.

**"(**Looks at him with bit of worried**)Uhmm, Kyle can I ask you a question? What's a doctor, nurse, and model? What is that? Can you explain it to me?"** Jessica asked.

**"Oh that(**Smiles**)? A doctor is a person who cures any disease and takes care for whose injured, for example I have a deep laceration and I need someone to heal and take care of it, that's where the doctors came in, an another example is that they give medicinal prescriptions against particular kinds of diseases(**Hugs her right hand**). A nurse in other hand is the assistant of the doctor, they have also medical knowledge but not higher than doctors. Doctors and nurses can be found in a hospital, a hospital is a kind of facility were all people who are sick or injured are being brought and cured. There are many kinds and levels of hospitals and it's specialties, but that gets a lot of deeper and you won't understand it, but for now let's remain to the basics." **Kyle answered.

**"Wow! That was awesome, how about the patients, do they pay those doctors?" **Jessica asked.

**"Yes they pay, they pay in the billing area but some hospital have it free or small charge of payments like the government funded hospitals." **Kyle answered.

**"Oh, I see... Can you tell me about the model thing?" **Jessica asked.

**"About the modelling thing, there are many types of modellings but this one is the only one that I will simply explain to you. Modelling is a type of job that requires mostly beautiful and attractive people, in my big sister's case she was a model for magazine, a magazine is a type of book that shows pictures or drawings, and some includes the person. Wait a minute let me show you something(**Kyle opens his wallet and get his family's photo to show it to Jessica**), come here Jessica(**Jessica approaches Kyle**), look at this, this is a picture it's like a portrait but a more high quality portrait that was made by a machine." **Kyle answered.

**"Wow! So this is what you called a picture? I never seen a small portrait like this, this looks very real. Let me guess those people in the picture, is this your mother(**Kyle: "Yes."**), is this your father(**Kyle: "Your right again."**), is this your big sister? Wow, she looks so beautiful!(**Kyle: "It's her, it's my beautiful big sister."**), then this one was you? I know it's you sweety your so cute in here(**Pinches both of his cheeks**)!" **Jessica was impressed.

**"Okay Jessica, let's continue the discussion about the modelling thing. For example your a modeller and I take a picture of you, I will develop that picture and edit it so I can publicize it. Not only that, you might become famous because of that picture, people will admire you and be inspired because of you." **Kyle answered.

**"Wow! So if I become a model for that magazine thing, I will also become famous right?" **Jessica asked.

**"Yes of course, your beauty might defeat the female competing models in my world." **Kyle answered.

**"YES! Take that you nobles!... Kyle, uhmm... Can you continue to your story about your family?" **Jessica requested.

**"(**Silence**)... (**Gently stares**)... Okay but... This is really personal and dark... Where was I?(**Quick look at Jessica's blue eyes but then looks away**)... Yes, everything was fine except for that day(**Another silence**)... During that day it was my birthday, mom and dad decided for our dinner to be in a high class restaurant. They called everyone else from our family, they even called my big sister's boyfriend. During that night in the restaurant, everyone was happy until(**Door knocking sound**)-" **Kyle continued but was interrupted by the door knocking sound.

**"Hey! You guys not finish yet? Give me a hand in here will you?" **Tommy said outside the room.

**"Coming! Give us a minute will you." **Kyle replied.

**"Kyle I think your story is really dark and personal, maybe I should not ask that part of your life again. I apologize if I asked you to tell your life's story." **Jessica apologized.

**"It's okay Jessica, actually to be honest I don't like telling it either. But feel free asking about it again." **Kyle complements.

After their sweet pedophilic sex, both lovers dresses up again. Jessica dressing up Kyle while Kyle dressing up back Jessica. When they open the door they were greeted by everyone, and that also includes Jessica's father Scarron.

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYLE(**Everyone said except for Kyle and Jessica**)! How was our present Kyle-kun? We can hear both of you moaning in the bedroom." **Everyone said followed by Scarron.

**"AHHHHH! SHIIIET! (**Hide behinds the back of Jessica**)Now I really wanna hide in the mountains!"** Kyle expressed and was really terrified in his current situation.

**"How many times you creampied each other? Oh wait! I forgot I was eavesdropping on you, you creamed her 3 times right? ****I bet it felt really good, am I right Kyle?"** Tommy happily insulted Kyle.

**"Tommy! Stop saying that! You really want me to hide in the mountains do you?!" **Kyle responded and still hiding in Jessica's back.

**"Listen everyone... I wanna tell you something important... I just wanna tell you all that Kyle is now my official boyfriend... Is that okay with you father?" **Jessica proposed and was blushing.

**"...(**Smiles**) KYAAAAAH(**Gayish voice**)! Kyle-chan will be now my future son in law! I'm proud of you Jessica, just make sure to give papa a grandchildren okay?"** Scarron approved.

**"Come on Kyle, come on and don't hide behind my back and say something(**Pull and forces Kyle to be in front of everyone**)." **Jessica said.

Kyle stares at the ground like he lost a very important person in his life, then he says to himself in his mind, **"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!... What should I do!? Jessica just told them about us being a couple! What should I say!?... Wait, I have an idea but I hope this works(**Deep thinking**)... I'm ready and here goes nothing."**

**"(**He looks at them then looks at Scarron, he then bows down and kneel**)Mr. Scarron I like to make your daughter as my girlfriend, are you okay with that?" **Kyle asked.

**"Of course Kyle-kun, did I already said earlier I was favor on your relationship." **Scarron approved.

**"Thank you Mr. Scarron, I promise you that I will take care of her." **Kyle appreciated and stands up.

**"(**Whistle**)Becoming her knight in shining armor ha?" **Tommy said in english.**  
**

**"She's now my girlfriend Tommy, I will protect her from any danger, I will protect her even if it cost my life." **Kyle replied in english.

**"So, from your average American nerdy wimp to a proud growing man ha? Looks like puberty is hitting you, that's my boy!" **Tommy said in english again.

**"Thank you big brother Tommy, thanks for this day's present!" **Kyle appreciated in english.

**"(**Smiles**)You fucking making me blush Kyle." **Tommy replied in english.

**"Guys, how do you know today's my birthday?" **Kyle asked but in their response, everyone's eyes was into Tommy.

**"Guys... Did you already know that were not really from here?" **Kyle asked again and everyone just nods.

The conversation continues and went for long minutes, the talk was mostly about sex that Kyle was uncomfortably talking about it, but later it changes the topic about their world and how did they got into this world.

**"Uhm guys excuse me, I think we should get back to our work so we can take a bath earlier and take a rest after this." **Tommy reminded everybody about their afternoon duties. Then everybody goes back to their work and greeted Kyle a happy birthday again.

* * *

**Somewhere in the streets of the capital city of Tristania**

Sunset was over and it was getting darker in the city of Tristania, citizens of this city lit up their candles and lamps as their illumination for tonight's darkness. Meanwhile in the middle of the streets of Tristania, there are 6 men in a traveling hay wagon which is being operated by 2 horses. This 6 men are given a task by their leader to look for someone and something which and who are very important, and this 6 men are actually from another world which is also in disguised in Halkeginian commoner's clothes. Soon they park their hay wagon near the Inn to take their rest.

**"DAAAYUUM(**African-American slang for "Damn!"**)! This is bullshit and frustrating, how the fuck we can find them here!? We can't just barge each houses and look for someone!"** One man was complaining.

**"So your saying you wanna give up this mission and let everyone else die in here?" **Asked by another man.

**"Hell no sir! I'm just already tired looking for our VIPs, we've been doing this since morning." **Answered by the first man who was complaining.

**"Nigga chill the fuck out, remember we are the Earth Elite force and our mission is always fucked up, so don't expect for an easy mission. Maybe in the end of this mission we might be rewarded with large amount of money." **Another man who said to the man who was complaining.

**"All right, I'm cool." **Replied by the first man.

This 6 men are part of the most powerful military force that the galactic federation force can offer, they are the earth elite force, they are here for their top priority mission, which is to recover or disarm the 2 alien super weapon that got split and dropped on unknown location of this world, and also to rescue the 2 civilians who got trap in this world.

**"Mr. Jackson I don't understand you, you always complaining in small and simple problems, what's your problem mate?" **Archie asked.

**"You know what's mah fucking problem you four eyed prince? It's this 2 rats that we can't even find! We don't even know their identities! I don't know how the hell we can find them here, maybe their already out of this city, maybe their in another country working as a butler or maid." **Daniel answered.

**"Nigga I said chill the fuck out, be patient, reward money will be in our hands soon if we completed this mission." **Maxwell said.

**"Yeah patience, dayum right!" **Daniel replied.

**"Max, where did you get this farm wagon and horses? Don't tell me you stole it from the village of Tarbes." **Jaime asked.

**"Sir?... (**Eyes on Alfred then looks away**)It was Alfred's suggestion to stole the wagon and the horses so we can go to the rendezvous point immediately, luckily no one saw us because it was night time." **Maxwell answered.

**"Saving your own ass again Max? Your the one who asked me to find a farm wagon so we can hide your power armor, am I right?" **Alfred revealed the truth.

**"The truth has just been revealed." **Jaime said.

**"How about you sir, where did you get that stash of money?" **Maxwell saw the money bag and asked.

**"HAHAHAHA! This? The same thing to what you just did, but our style was different, it was a _modus operandi_ thou(**Latin phrase for method of operation**)..." **Jaime answered then flashbacks.

* * *

Flashback...

It was noon time in the capital city of Tristania, people were going to inns and restaurants to have their lunch, meanwhile the 6 operatives in a hay wagon stops at their destination and discuss something.

**"Men, listen up! We were already traveling in here for many hours, I think we need a better plan." **Jaime called the attention of his squad.

**"So what's the plan sir?" **Archie asked.

**"We need to split up, except for me, you, and Ryuzaki. Jackson you take the east, Alfred you take the west, Max you take the north, the rest on me." **Jaime answered.

**"Sir, where and when shall we regroup?" **Maxwell asked.

**"We shall regroup back in sunset near the fountain, if you can't see us in the fountain, then outside the casino. Don't forget your bug out bags and your weapons, if something happens just call me in the radio." **Jaime answered.

**"Ay sir, will regroup later." **Daniel said.

Then Daniel, Alfred, and Maxwell separate ways from their squad, while the rest stays on Jaime. As they travel with their hay wagon, a fat noble carrying a money bag who was accompanied by his bodyguards caught Jaime's attention.

**"Men, did you see that fat noble over there?" **Jaime called the attention of Ryuzaki and Archie.

**"Wheres the noble sir?" **Archie asked.

**"Over there you four eyed royal crooked teeth(**Points his finger to the fat noble**)." **Ryuzaki guided Archie.

**"Oh, I see him Mr. Whale eater(**Mocks back and looks back to Ryuzaki, then he looks back to Jaime again**), why sir?" **Archie asked.

**"Did you see the money bag he was carrying?" **Jaime answered.

**"What's the problem with that money bag sir?" **Archie asked.

**"I was thinking that in order to survive in this world we need money, we need to steal that money without being caught." **Jaime answered.

**"No way sir I can't do that! What will happen if we get caught by his bodyguards?" **Archie asked.

**"Archie-kun, your thinking many things so much, just follow the plan of Jaime. You don't wanna die in starvation right?" **Ryuzaki responded.

**"Okay(**Scratching his head**)... I'll do it." **Archie accepted.

Then the fat noble and his bodyguards goes inside the nearby restaurant.

**"Hmm... Lunch break ha? Ryu, you take control of this wagon and park it over there, I'll follow and recon the fatso inside." **Jaime ordered and dismounts the hay wagon.

Jaime goes inside the restaurant and found a vacant table which he sits in, and then he recons his surrounding area, in there he found the fat noble with his bodyguards in the middle of all tables, Jaime then exits the restaurant to meet up with Ryuzaki and Archie.

When he got back to his team he says, **"Okay men here's the plan, Ryuzaki and I will go inside the restaurant. Ryuzaki, you act as a decoy, do whatever you want so you can get all their attention while I steal that money bag."**

**"How about me sir, do I need to stay here first as a look out?" **Archie asked.

** "Yes exactly, but after when I get back with the money, it's your turn to go inside and get Ryuzaki out of there, but don't worry, I will give you some of those money to use it as your decoy, but it's up to your approach or method how you get Ryuzaki out of there."** Jaime answered**.**

**"(**Gulp**)... Okay, wish us luck sir." **Archie regards.

**"I Better bring this I-Phone with me, this is gonna be fun." **Ryuzaki said.

**"Why you bringing that I-Phone of yours mate?" **Archie asked.

**"I have my own approach Archie-kun."** Ryuzaki answered.

**"Ryu, let's move!" **Jaime said, then the two dismounts the hay wagon and goes to the restaurant.

Inside the restaurant, everyone was noisy and happily eating, but the most noisiest in all of them was the ones in the middle of all tables, which is the fat noble and his bodyguards. When the two got inside Jaime says, **"Ryu... Goodluck."**

**"Hai(**Yes**), the same to you." **Ryuzaki replied, then they separate their ways and started their operation.

Jaime saw a leaving customer near the fat noble's table, he takes that table and sits in and wait for Ryuzaki's "make a scene" action. Ryuzaki goes in front of everyone where everyone can see him, and then.

**"EHEEEM! Excuse me, may I call everyone's attention?"** Ryuzaki said, then one by one he got the customer's attention.

**"First of all I like to say good lively noon to everyone, I like to sing some free song to you right now." **Ryuzaki announced.

**"But before I sing a song, I like to show you some small magic box of mine(**Pulls out his I-Phone in his pocket, then he raise it so everyone can see it**). This small magic looking box is what you called I-Phone, this small magic box can magically sing and play music at the same time, but**** if you don't believe me, let me demonstrate it to you(**Taps the music application and plays a classical music, and then he tunes it in full volume**)." **Ryuzaki explained and demonstrated.

Suddenly, everyone inside the restaurant stands, even the fat noble and his bodyguards when the I-Phone starts to play. At first, no one wants believe to what Ryuzaki's claim, but now they were amazed to what the so called "small magic box" can do. Jaime uses this chance to steal the money bag below the fat noble's table, he crawls and grabs the money bag undetected, then he crawls back to his sit and stands. Since nobody saw him stole the fat noble's money bag, he exits the restaurant and goes back to Archie.

As he goes back and gets near to their hay wagon, he calls Archie,** "Archie my boy, come here!"**

**"Coming sir!" **Archie responded.

**"Okay, listen to me Archie, it's your turn to get Ryu out of there, but before you go there let me give you some of this(**Opens the money bag and grab some amount of coins inside**). Here, take this, it's up to you now what kind of approach would you do to get Ryu out of there. (**Friendly taps Archie's left shoulder**)Good luck." **Jaime said.

**"I'm moving sir." **Archie said, then he wraps the coins in his handkerchief and place it in his pocket.

It was Archie's turn to go inside the restaurant, although he doesn't like his commander's racket, but he has no choice but to follow his commander's plan in order to survive in this world.

When he arrived at the restaurant's entrance, he opens the door and was shock to what he saw, he saw Ryuzaki and the crowd dancing, while his I-Phone plays a music in a vacant table; (Music title: Rico Mambo by Breakfast Club).

Ryuzaki then saw Archie in the far back of the crowd, and he announces something to everyone, **"SUMIMASEN! SUMIMASEN!(**EXCUSE ME! EXCUSE ME!**) EXCUSE ME, CAN I GET YOUR ATTENTION!"**

He then turns off the music application from his I-Phone so everyone can hear to what he will say, then he continues, **"It looks like my best friend has arrived my friends, I'm so sorry but this party needs to end, but don't worry, my friend over there in your back has something special to give to all of you."  
**

Archie walks in the front to where Ryuzaki is at, then he announces, **"Uhmm... First of all I like to say good noon to everyone, and also I like to say sorry if I crashed into your party, since this party is going to an end, I like to give you all something special before the two of us leaves."**

Archie then picks up the wrapped handkerchief in his pocket, then he unwraps it and says, **"I would like to give you all my bloody donation money, here catch!"**

Archie throws the money in the air in every direction, it even hits the face of the fat noble and his bodyguards. When the people inside notice that it's a real money, it become chaos, greed was their first action. People then brawls and have tug of war with each other because of the money Archie thrown. Ryuzaki and Archie found this chance to escape, they then leave the restaurant unnoticed.

As they walk in the streets to go back to their hay wagon, Archie says, **"Bloody hell mate! You give me some hard time getting you out in there, I thought their not going to fall to that money trick, but they did!"**

**"Baka!(**Idiot!**) You think your the only one who was having a hard time? How about me and Jaime? I become an idiot in there so Jaime can steal that money bag. Now, whose the one having a hard time?" **Ryuzaki replied, but Archie didn't responded.

As they got near to their hay wagon, Jaime approaches them and ask, **"So, what happened there?"**

**"Shit just got in chaos when Archie starts throwing the money in the air, that place became a huge fist fight." **Ryuzaki answered.

**"I don't have any choice mate, your the one who told them that _I will give them something special_, am I right?" **Archie defended his statement.

**"Nani!(**What!**) Now you blame me to what happened back there? You have those decoy money right? It's just obvious that you should use it!" **Ryuzaki argued.

**"Stop! Cut it out the two of you! Where's your manner marines?" **Jaime break off the verbal fight, then the two got quiet and no responds from each other, then he continues, **"Since the two of you got back to your manners, we need to get out of this area right now, that fat ass might already think we stole their money."**

Jaime was right to what he said, in order for the suspect to lose his tracks, the suspect needs to get out of the operation area immediately. They then mounted the hay wagon and proceed to their next area to continue their mission, which is to find the two missing civilians who used the disposable portal device or "DPD Mk. 1(Mark 1)."

Flashback ends...

* * *

**"Well, that's what happened Max." **Jaime finished his story.

**"I hope that fatso never find out your the one who stole his money sir, if he did, our mission will become much worst." **Maxwell said.

**"Don't worry, he'll never find out, but if he did, his just blaming a man with no evidences. It's like a bread without a sandwich spread inside." **Jaime replied.

**"I hope he really doesn't sir." **Maxwell regarded.

**"Men, can anyone of you tell me if that's true that there was talking orc roaming around this city?" **Jaime asked.

**"I can answer that homie... I was the fucking orc that they were talking about." **Daniel answered.

**"How can that be mate!?" **Archie asked worriedly.

**"You know what!? Since when we got separated just this noon! People in this city keep calling me an orc whenever I tried to talk to them! For instance, _are you an orc? Are you a half orc? It's an orc, hide the children inside!_ BULL FUCKING SHIT! Fuck those bitches and motherfuckers! This anime people are racist as fuck nigga!" **Daniel angrily answered.

**"Calm down marine, they just never saw a black man in their whole life." **Jaime told Daniel.

**"Don't worry Daniel, you can go Tyrone on them one day." **Maxwell cheered Daniel.

**"So sir, were gonna stay in this inn for just one night right?" **Archie asked.

**"Yes, for one night only so we can continue our mission tomorrow." **Jaime answered.

**"I heard this inn can give you an _extra service_, I don't know what this extra service are they talking about." **Maxwell said.

**"Sex, sex with the inn's waitresses." **Alfred responded.

**"How can you be sure mecha boy?"** Maxwell asked.

**"Your a slow thinker Max, it's already obvious if an inn or hotel have an extra service, it means a prostitution service." **Alfred answered.

**"I wanna take that extra service, can we get laid tonight sir?" **Daniel asked permission.

**"I'm sorry to disappoint you Jackson, but we cannot get laid tonight. We need to save money for our survival in upcoming days."** Jaime declined.

**"Dayum! I hope there's a miracle will happen tonight so we can get laid." **Daniel hoped.

Then the 6 operatives waited for the inn's opening, they also watched the citizens passing by as a continuation for their reconnaissance. Later on, men started to gather in front of the inn and started murmuring.

**"I can't wait for the inn to open, I wanna touch those waitresses ass again." "You pervert! All you know is to touch a women's private parts, you don't know love and romance." "I hope they serve a special dish in tonight's menu." "I also hope so, I hope it's not expensive just like the last time we ate in here." "I wanna take an another extra service tonight, maybe I should choose that small one." "I wanna join! Let's do a threesome!"**

When the inn's door opens, they were all welcomed by a muscular bearded man. The most striking feature of this man are his lips with a red lipstick and his gay personality. When it becomes officially open, the men rush inside and find their own sits.

**"What the fuck! They just enter there like it's their SHTF bunker(**Shit Hits The Fan**)!" **Maxwell expressed.

**"Is this inn really that popular? What is the name of this inn again?" **Archie asked.

**"It's called Charming Fairy Inn, the one who mostly goes in there every night are men, well that's what I heard all about." **Alfred answered.

**"Okay men, you go inside first and find some vacant table so we can eat our dinner." **Jaime told his squad.

**"Yes sir, will make sure it's near the windows." **Archie responded.

Then the five of them went inside the inn, while Jaime stays outside to tie their horses.

**"Let's go and find some table men." **Daniel said, then the five of them starts to find a vacant table.

**"Over there!(**Points his fingers**) There's a vacant table over there." **Maxwell informed the five of them.

**"(**Whistle**)Good job, that table is also near the window." **Alfred said.

Then the five of them goes to that vacant table and sits, later on people inside the inn starts murmuring and was looking at Jackson, but whenever Jackson looks back at them they look away.

**"Look at this motherfuckers, their looking at me like I'm their rival, but whenever I look back at them, they motherfucking look away." **Daniel complained.

**"Maybe their just interested in you, because your black and you have a huge dick." **Maxwell said.

**"Stop stereotyping us black people Max, it is maybe because they already heard that orc rumor, that's why their looking at me, fuck that sheeeit!" **Daniel replied.

Minutes later, Jaime got inside the inn and joins them in their table.

**"What's up men, are there any news?" **Jaime asked.

**"Sir, Mr. Jackson is complaining about the people inside whose looking at him." **Archie answered.

**"Oh I see, looks like that talking orc rumor even got here. Don't worry Jackson, this people are harmless and won't touch you, except if you did something to them." **Jaime said.

**"Hell no sir! I didn't do anything bad to them." **Jackson replied.

**"Then there's no need to worry about if you didn't do anything bad to them, by the way, did anyone of you already ordered for our tonight's dinner?"** Jaime asked.

**"Not yet Jaime, the waitresses are too busy picking up orders to those perverted guys over there(**Points his fingers**)****."** Ryuzaki answered.

**"Hmm, I see. Watch and learn guys." ** Jaime said, then he calls a nearby waitress, **"Serveuse! Serveuse! Excuse moi serveuse en rose!(**Waitress! Waitress! Excuse me waitress in pink!**)"**

Jaime got the waitress's attention, then the waitress in pink goes to Jaime's table and ask their order, **"May I take your orders sir?"**

**"Do you have any pasta? Any pasta will do." **Jaime asked.

**"How about spaghetti? Our spaghetti is delicious." **The waitress offered.

**"Yup, we will take the spaghetti one, make it 6 plates okay." **Jaime ordered.

**"I'll list it down, anymore orders sir?" **The waitress asked.

**"Do you have any chicken? We like chickens, especially my friend over there(**Points his mouth to Daniel; A true Filipino way of pointing at someone**)." **Jaime answered.

When the waitress in pink saw Daniel, this is what she can only say, **"O-O-O-O-O-O-O-Orc! An ORC!(**Her eyes was wide open**)"**

**"(**Slams the table with both of his hands, then he stands up**)BITCH! What the fuck you said!?"** Daniel asked angrily in english language.

When Daniel shouted, this makes the other waitresses and other customers scared, the waitress in pink suddenly fell in her back and starts to back away as far as she can, and she says, **"It's the talking orc!"**

**"(**English language**)BITCH! Take back what you said or I'm going to fucking rape you!" **Daniel angrily demanded.

**"JACKSON! Sit down and don't make this situation goes worst! Where is your manners marine!?" **Jaime warned Daniel.

**"But sir, this kitchen bitch just insulted me! That's the 180th time I heard that I'm being called an orc!" **Daniel replied in defense.

**"Just calm down Jackson, remember what I said? They didn't saw a black man in their whole life, am I right? You could be their first." **Jaime reminded Jackson.

Jackson just realized that Jaime was right and there's no reason for an argument with his commander, Jaime then goes to the waitress in pink and helps her to get up.

**"Miss, are you okay? Let me help you." **Jaime supported the waitress until she stands up.

**"Thank you mister! (**She looks at Daniel again**)But your friend, hi-hi-hi-hi-his an-" **The waitress replied but she's been cut off.

**"Shhh, his not an orc, his just a human who had a dark skin. Please don't judge someone by it's appearance." **Jaime explained.

**"Okay(**Still looking at Daniel**)... I understand, I'm so sorry to what I said to you friend!... May I take your order again?" **The waitress in pink asked.

**"Oh, Okay! I want a 6 plates of spaghetti, 2 plates of fried chicken, and 6 glasses of beer."** Jaime ordered.

**"Is that all your orders sir, any other more?" **The waitress in pink asked.

**"That is all... Miss beautiful(**Smiles, then gently touches her face**)." **Jaime answered.

The waitress blushes, then she leaves immediately for their order, Jaime goes back to his table, soon he notice that most men besides his squad are jealous to what he just did.

**"See? That's how you do it men." **Jaime said.

**"Those men looking at you are kinda jealous, I bet their thinking you are stealing their women." **Ryuzaki said.

**"Well, that's how romance work Ryu, I'm just testing the women in this world, their quite easy if you tell me." **Jaime replied.

Many minutes later, their food was delivered by the same waitress in pink who asked their orders, Daniel eyed the waitress with his arms crossed, the waitress just smiled to him while shivering in fear.

**"Men, before we eat, let's pray first. Ryuzaki, since your a muslim, you can join the prayer too." **Jaime told his squad.

**"Who will lead the prayer?" **Maxwell asked.

**"I will lead the prayer." **Alfred responded.

**"Okay you lead." **Jaime permitted.

**"(**Sign of the cross**)Heavenly father thanks for our tonight's dinner that you gave us, we also thanks we landed in this world safely and unharmed. I pray that nobody will found my mecha, or else it will be a blood bath in this world. I also pray that tonight if we can get laid, because one of our brothers in here really wants to get laid tonight. In Jesus name we pray, Amen****(**Followed by the others: "Amen."**). **Alfred prayed.

As their going to start to eat their dinner, the door was unexpectedly kick down by someone. 20 guards rushes inside and started to search for someone, this stop the 6 operatives to eat their delicious dinner.

**"Ooooo! Looks like those guards are searching for someone, they might be searching for the thief who stole a noble man's money, which is you sir." **Maxwell said.

**"Their not searching for me Max, their searching for someone else."** Jaime replied.

**"How can you say that sir?" **Maxwell asked.

**"Look at them, the guards are not searching for the money that we stole, they were searching for a person who was living in this inn. They even barricaded the entrance, and their stance are in battle ready position." **Jaime answered.

**"Maybe their really searching for someone who is really dangerous, as I can tell most of this guards are magic users. But why do they need many of this guards if their only searching for a one man?" **Maxwell asked.

**"This is no ordinary man they are searching, I have a feeling that we are in the right track finding our VIPs, and their just close nearby." **Jaime answered.

The city guards started to ask questions to the customers inside the inn about the man they are finding, one of the guards goes to Jaime's table and says, **"Commoners, did you see a man wearing an unusual clothes?"**

**"What kind of unusual clothes?" **Jaime asked.

**"He has a black shirt and a messy looking pants, it was believed he was working in this inn." **The guard described.

**"I'm so sorry, we didn't saw the man your looking for, maybe the other customers knows him, try asking the owner and the waitresses of this inn."** Jaime said.

**"Okay, thanks for the suggestion commoner." **The guard replied.

The 6 operatives looked at each other and was about to say something.

**"Okay niggas! I'll be the one who will say it... Our first VIP is just in here, right in this brothel- I mean right in this inn." **Daniel declared to his squad mates.

**"Sir, it looks like one of our VIP is in danger, what should we do?" **Archie asked and was really concern.

**"That's kinda look bad if you tell me. Okay men, no one will eat first, we need to wait first for some miracle to happen." **Jaime answered and ordered his men.

**"Why we need to wait sir? I wanna eat ma chicken now!" **Daniel asked and protested.

**"Why do we need to wait? It is because our VIP might suddenly arrive inside the inn, also we cannot protect our VIP if our stomachs are full. You don't wanna have an appendicitis do you?" **Jaime explained.

**"Guess your right homie." **Daniel accepted.

**"Black people and their chickens."** Ryuzaki quietly said.

Later on, there was this waitress in green who had a white bandanna in her head, and she was being forced to talk.

**"Where is that man!? We know you are hiding him! Tell it, or we will report this in the palace!" **Interrogated by the guard.

**"Ouch! Let go of me please! We don't know that man you are talking about!" **Answered by the abused waitress.

**"I don't like what is happening sir." **Archie said while watching the waitress whose being interrogated.

**"I don't like what is happening too Archie, but all we can do now is to watch. Remember, we must not blow our cover."** Jaime replied whose also watching the scene.

In the middle of the guard's interrogation, a little boy suddenly appeared and was convincing the city guard to let go of his co-worker.

**"Please let go off her Mr. Knight! She's telling the truth, we don't know the man your talking about!"** The little boy convinced.

**"Tsk! Damn kid! Okay your free, but if we found out your hiding that criminal, we will report it in the palace that you are hiding him, and all of you will be facing the trial. Understand?"** The guard warned both of them, and the inn workers just nodded.

The 6 operatives look at each other with their mouths open for they just discover their 2nd VIP.

**"Looks like we just found our 2nd VIP."** Maxwell said.

**"Nice... Nice." **Alfred expressed.

**"If that's our 2nd VIP, wheres the first?" **Daniel asked.

**"Mr. Jackson, didn't you hear what the guard said to us earlier?"** Archie responded.

**"About what?" **Daniel asked.

**"Tsk-Tsk-Tsk-Tsk! Your not listening very well Mr. Jackson, your concentration was on the chicken." **Archie said.

**"Okay stop insulting me white boy, just continue to what you will say."** Daniel replied.

**"(**Face palm**)... The guard said earlier that there's a possibility that our first VIP was working in this inn, it looks like that waitress over there is just covering our first VIP's ass."** Archie answered.

**"Nice analyzation Staff Sergeant, now all we need to do is to wait for him to arrive in this inn." **Jaime said.

Minutes later, the man that the city guards were searching had just arrived in the inn's backdoor, then he tries to enter the kitchen area like a carefree person, in his luck he was halted by the guard who was in the kitchen area.

**"Stop over there commoner! Stay there or you will face imprisonment."** The guard ordered.

**"Did I do something wrong?" **Asked by the accused.

**"Shut up! If you do not follow what I said, we will be force to arrest you!"** The guard said.

**"Okay, I'll stay... Jesus."** Replied by the accused.

Then the guard called one of his comrades, he then ordered him to report back their current situation to the outside forces, soon the other guard exits the inn for their report. Meanwhile, the 6 operatives doesn't like where this situation is coming to.

**"I knew it! His really working in this inn." **Archie expressed.

**"Oh shit! That lying bitch in the green dress will be in much trouble." **Maxwell said.

**"Dayum right brotha!" **Daniel replied.

**"Men, prepare yourselves, I sense trouble." **Jaime ordered his squad.

Soon, the main entrance was opened by another group of guards, and then it was followed by a noble. This noble was actually fat and ugly, and he was accompanied by his 6 bodyguards. Then one of the city guards approaches the fat noble to say something.

**"Turenne, is this the man that we are finding for?" **Asked by the guard.

**"Tha-Tha-Tha-Tha-THAT'S HIM! ARREST HIM!" **Confirmed by the fat noble who is actually Turenne.

**"Everybody, surround him!"** Ordered by the guard captain, then the guards inside the inn surrounded the accused man with no escape.

Meanwhile, the inn's customers find this situation as a trouble for them, then they all soon started to leave, except for the 6 operatives.

**"Commoner!... Don't do anything stupid or we might accidentally kill you, stay there and put your hands up so we can arrest you." **Said by the guard captain.

**"Fuck you and screw you all!(**Pulls out something in his back**)" **Replied by the accused person and pulled out his weapon.

**"Tommy don't!" **Said by the little boy.

The accused person who was actually Tommy fires a warning shot from his S&amp;W 686 magnum revolver, this made the 20 city guards to back away from him at least 7 meters.

**"Stay back! If you get closer I will fucking kill you all!"** Tommy warned the guards.

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Arrest him!"** Turenne ordered, but been ignored.

The city guards just realize that Tommy was not the man to be fucked with, they now know the danger of his weapon.

**"Men, defensive stance!" **Commanded by the guard captain, then the 20 guards followed and was on defensive stance, but still keeping their distance from Tommy.

Meanwhile outside the inn's windows, people are peaking and trying to watch the whole situation inside. Jaime saw the situation getting worst and was about to make a plan.

**"Shit, just shit." **Daniel expressed.

**"Men, we need to protect our VIPs, also we need to diffuse this situation quickly." **Jaime told his squad.

**"But how sir? His surrounded." **Archie asked.

**"Okay here's the plan... Jackson, I want you to go inside the circle of their defense and get their attention. Archie, I want you to talk to their Captain and keep him distracted. Alfred, I want you to act as an annoyed person and pick one of those knights to argue with. Ryuzaki, I want you to distract that fat noble and his body guards with your I-Phone again-" **Jaime planned but been interrupted by someone.

**"Jaime, that's the same noble we robbed just this noon right?" **Ryuzaki asked.

**"Yup, why?" **Jaime answered, then he asked back.

**"Nothing, I hope this plan of yours works perfectly." **Ryuzaki said.

**"Don't worry, he never saw my face when I stole his money bag... Okay, I'll continue... Maxwell, I want you to annoy some of those guards and keep them distracted." **Jaime continued.

**"How about you sir, what you gonna do?" **Archie asked.

**"I'll stay here first and monitor the situation, then I'll just signal you guys with a sound of broken glasses." **Jaime answered.

**"What's that suppose to mean?" **Daniel asked.

**"It means you can fuck them up, but also I want you to avoid collateral damage. Is that understood?" **Jaime explained.

Then the five of them agreed. Jackson was the first one to go, he then entered to were Tommy was being surrounded.

**"****Hey bitches what's the problem in here?" **Daniel acted.

When the guards saw his face and skin color, they were terrified, then one of the guards says, **"It's the talking orc! How did that orc got in here!?"**

**"What the fuck you said!?" **Daniel responded angrily and approaches the guard who insulted him.

**"Stay away from me orc! Or I will slay you!" **The guard warned and was terrified.

When Daniel was 2 feet near to the guard, the guard pointed his sword to his face, and it was a serious warning sign for him.

**"So you would kill a human civilian huh?"** Daniel said.

**"That's impossible! Your not a human but an orc!"** The guard replied.

**"There you go again motherfucker! Guess what, I'm just a human with a dark skin!"** Daniel defended his pride.

**"No way!" **The guard said.

**"Yes way motherfucker!" **Daniel replied and their argument continues.

Meanwhile, Archie approaches the guard captain and calls his attention, **"What's happening in here Mr. Knight?"**

**"(**Looks at Archie**)We are here to arrest that commoner who threatened Turenne's life." **The guard captain answered.

**"So what's his case Mr. Knight?" **Archie asked.

**"Last month ago, this commoner attacked and nearly kills 6 of Turenne's bodyguard. One of his bodyguards reported that the commoner threatened to rape all Turenne's relatives, if Turenne reports it in the palace." **The guard captain answered.

**"I see, so wheres that incident happened Mr. Knight?" **Archie asked.

**"Right in this inn." **The guard captain answered.

The conservation between Archie and the guard captain continued.

Meanwhile, Ryuzaki approaches Turenne and his bodyguards, and then he calls their attention, **"Hey there friends, wanna see a magic?"**

Turenne notice Ryuzaki, and he then remembers him and says, **"Yo-Yo-Yo-Your that magic performer with that small magic box, back in that restaurant, am I right?!"  
**

**"Yup, so wanna see that small magic box again?" **Ryuzaki offered.

Turenne and his bodyguards agreed to his offer, Ryuzaki then pulls out his I-Phone and shows it to them.

**"This time it will not be a song or a music, this time it will be a video." **Ryuzaki said.

**"What's a video commoner?"** Turenne asked.

**"You'll find it out soon."** Ryuzaki answered.

Ryuzaki now got their attention, then it was Maxwell's turn to made his move. Maxwell approaches one of the guards and offers his spaghetti to him.

**"Ah hey there, want's some spaghetti?" **Maxwell offered.

**"I'm not hungry commoner." **Refused by the guard.

**"How about you, do you want some spaghetti?"** Maxwell offered the spaghetti to the 2nd guard.

**"Stop bothering us commoner!" **Refused by the 2nd guard.

**"Ah, okay... Hey maybe you want some-" **Maxwell offered it to the next guard but in the guard's response.

**"Are you a colleague with that criminal?" **Asked by the 3rd guard.

**"What?"** Maxwell asked back.

**"I said, are you a colleague with that criminal?" **Repeated by the 3rd guard.

**"What!? No way! I'm just offering you some delicious spaghetti, because your faces tells me that you all look hungry." **Maxwell answered.

**"Were not hungry, and were not here to eat. Were here to arrest that criminal, now move or we will be force to arrest you too along with that criminal." **Warned by the 3rd guard.

**"That's rude of you, I'm just offering my hospitality as a commoner." **Maxwell said.

Back to Daniel and to the guard his arguing with, their arguments are still continuing, until Daniel lost his patient and did something very stupid.

**"Ah screw you motherfucker! Now you making me lose my patience, let me show you something." **Daniel said.

Daniel started to unzips his pants and then he removes his underwear, he then parades his huge black dick inside the inn with no shame. The guards who saw his black American dick was terrified to it's size, some envied it. Meanwhile, the waitresses of the inn who saw the size of his dick was shock and was scared, some of them said that his dick won't fit inside them. The people who saw it outside was shock too when Daniel started parading his dick, but most of those who saw it were men, and this men started to envy his package size.

Daniel dresses back his underwear and pants again, then he approaches the guard whose his arguing with and says, **"Now you see my huge black dick, I bet you have a small one and can't even satisfy your wife."**

The guard shivers when Daniel talked about his wife, then Daniel found out that the guard really had a wife by observing the guard's expressions.

**"Oh I see, so you had a wife ha?"** Daniel said then he circles the man, and then he continues, **"Hey cuckold, me and my brothers gonna find your house, and were going to fuck your wife until she get pregnant with our child. If I were you, I gonna straight home right now before we fuck your wife, family is important than duty Mr. Knight."**

The 20 guards heard what Daniel said, then soon one of the guards says, **"Men let's go home, I don't wanna let that orc fuck my girlfriend."**

**"I wanna go home too, I don't want my daughter to be rape by this orc." **Another guard said.

As one of them leaves, they were halted by their captain, then their captain says, **"Try to leave or you will be remove from your ranks!"  
**

When they heard that line from their captain, some went 50-50 to either leave the inn or do their duty as a knight, but one of them says, **"Go remove our ranks as a knight, but I'm going to get out of here so I can look out for my family."  
**

**"Wait! I will report this stupidity of yours in the palace, and you will be labeled as a traitor!" **The guard captain warned.

**"Don't you see, that criminal is possessing some kind of weapon that we didn't even seen before? I better die fighting in the war than this criminal that we can't even capture." **The guard responded, and then he exits the inn.

Afterwards, the other guards followed and also exited the inn, but the others stayed. That only leaves 6 guards for the captain.

**"(**Whistle**)Looks like I scared the shit out of them." **Daniel said.

**"Damn it! May the founder curse them! Okay troops, keep your guard up and don't let this criminal escape!" **Ordered by the guard captain.

Later on, Alfred approaches a guard and calls his attention, **"Hey you! Your annoying me."**

The guard takes a peek behind him to who Alfred was talking too.

**"Yeah, you. Stop peeking and face me." **Alfred said.

The guard ignored, but Alfred taps the guard's left shoulder and says, **"Why won't you face me, are you coward or something?"**

The guard confronts Alfred and says, **"Stop touching me commoner, or I will strike you down!"**

**"Challenge accepted." **Alfred replied and smiles.

When Alfred said that line, Jaime throws 4 glasses of beers in the floor thus signaling their attack.

**"I'm so sorry Turenne, but this magic show ends now."** Ryuzaki said, then he puts back his I-Phone in his pocket.

**"Huh? But why?"** Turenne asked.

**"So you really like my magic ha? Don't worry, this last magic that I will perform to you will be the last magic that you will ever see." **Ryuzaki answered and pulls out something in his back.

**"What is that commoner?"** Turenne asked.

**"This is what you called a Taser baton(**Smiles**)." **Ryuzaki answered, then he unexpectedly tasers down all of Turenne's bodyguard in less than 4 seconds, and all of his strikes hit their weak points.

**"Wh-Wh-Wh-What did you do to them commoner!?"** Turenne asked and was seriously panicking.

**"Remember what I said? This will be the last magic that you will ever saw(**Smiles creepily**)." **Ryuzaki answered.

Now Turenne just saw that his in real serious trouble, Turenne then tries to escape into the inn's main door, but in his luck, Jaime kicks him in the face and was blocking his exit with his arms crossed.

Turenne then crawls to Ryuzaki in begging manner and says, **"Please don't kill me commoner, I beg you!"  
**

**"Nope, that can't do(**Looks him in the eyes**)... NERU!(**GO TO SLEEP!**)"** Ryuzaki answered then he knocks him out with the taser baton.

The guard captain just saw what happened to Turenne, then he says, **"What is the meaning of this!"**

When the guard captain tries to approach Jaime and Ryuzaki, he was then halted by Archie.

**"What are you doing commoner!? Are you with the league of those guys!?" **Asked by the guard captain.

In Archie's response, **"I'm so sorry mate(**English**)."**

**"Huh, what?" **The guard captain wondered to what kind of language he just said.

Suddenly, Archie gives him a knock out punch into his left jaw, then the 6 guards saw this and was shocked to what just happened to their captain. Maxwell saw this as a chance, so what he did is, he throws his spaghetti plate into the guard's face whose in front of him, then he follows it with a roundhouse kick in the face thus knocking out the guard. Before another guard responded to his action, he Muay Thai clinches that guard, knees him 3 times, then he knocks him out with a right elbow strike in his face.

**"DAMN YOU COMMONERS!"** Shouted by the guard who is charging with his sword to Maxwell.

Daniel saw this danger to Maxwell, what he did is, he sucker punches the guard first that he was arguing with, then he tackles take down the charging guard with a sword, he then disarms him and gives him a finishing knockout punch in the face.

**"Dayum brotha, that was a close call for you!" **Daniel said to Maxwell.

**"Heh, thanks(**Smiles**)."** Maxwell replied.

Meanwhile, Alfred made the 2 knocked out guards that he knocked out earlier as his chair, then he smile and says, **"Dieser stuhl fuhlt sich so bequem(**This chair feels so comfortable**)."**

When everything was clear and settled down, Jaime orders his men, **"Men, bring that fatso and that bearded knight over here, we need them for interrogation."**

**"How about their minions sir?" **Archie asked.

**"Disarm them first then tie them together, but keep an eye on them."** Jaime answered.

Later on, after tying all the guards including Turenne and the guard captain, Tommy enters the scene and says, **"Who the hell are you guys? Why did you save my life? Are you also lost in here?"**

**"So you also know your own kind ha?" **Jaime responded.

**"Yup, judging by your appearance, you look like you came from South East Asia." **Tommy said.

**"(**Whistle**)I guess your good at guessing someones ethnicity. By the way, maybe you can tell us your story in here, we wanna hear the side of your story to why they want to arrest you?" **Jaime replied, then he asked.

**"See that fat ass noble over there(**Points with his finger**)? That fat fucker's name is Turenne, he collects taxes for their government, but his taxing method was just so overprice and can go to bankruptcy." **Tommy answered.

**"Oh I see, continue." **Jaime said.

Then Tommy continues, meanwhile in the kitchen area to where all the inn workers are gathered, one of the waitresses ask the little boy, **"Kyle, who are they? Are they your friends? Look at them, they just look like you."**

**"Their not my friends, but it looks like they also came from our world." **Answered by the little boy whose actually Kyle.

**"So that talking orc came from you world also?"** Asked by the same waitress.

**"What did you say? Are you serious to what you just said?" **Kyle asked back.

**"What do you mean? Did I said something wrong?" **Responded by the waitress.

**"Yes you did, that guy is not an orc, that guy is a human." **Kyle answered.

**"WHAT!?" **Said together by the waitresses and the inn's owner.

**"Since you were surprise to what I said, how should I explain it?... Yes, that man your calling an orc is our ancestors." **Kyle explained.

**"What!? How could that be Kyle? He has a dark skin, while you have a light skin. That's just impossible Kyle!" **Asked by the inn's owner.

**"It's science Mr. Scarron, and I can explain that for you." **Kyle answered, then he explains it afterwards.

Minutes have pass after Tommy tells the whole story, Jaime notice that Turenne and the guard captain are starting to wake up.

**"Men, it looks like the two love birds are already waking up."** Jaime informed his men.

**"What should we do with this white crackers sir?" **Daniel asked.

**"Daniel, can you ask a 2 glass of water to those waitresses over there(**Pointed his finger in the kitchen area**)? We must diffuse this situation immediately." **Jaime requested.

**"Ay sir." **Daniel accepted.

Then Daniel goes to the kitchen area to where the waitresses are located, then he says, **"Hi beautiful ladies! Do you have any glass of water in here? Because our 2 friends over there needs something to drink."**

One of waitresses gets a 2 glass of water and gave it to him, she then says, **"Here you go Mister(**Hands shivering**)."**

**"Oh, your hands is shaking badly, are you okay?"** Daniel asked.

**"I'm okay, maybe I'm just tired(**Fake smile**)." **Answered by the waitress.

**"Don't force yourself beautiful lady, if you get over stressed, your going to have a wrinkles."** Daniel answered.

**"Hehehehe(**Fake smile again**)..." **Replied by the waitress.

When Daniel goes back to Jaime, the waitresses and the inn's owner sighs in relief.

**"See, I told you his not an orc, his just like a normal person like you. Also don't over act, because your just making it worst." **Kyle told them.

**"Guess your right sweety, were so very judge mental." **Said by the waitress in the green dress with a white bandanna in her head.

**"It's okay, no one is perfect, everyone makes a mistake Jessica." **Kyle replied.

Back to Jaime and to his squad, Jaime was holding a 2 glasses of water, then he throws the water into Turenne and into the guard captain's face thus waking them up in rude manner.

**"WAAAAA! Who did that!?" **Turenne asked angrily.

**"It's us motherfucker!" **Daniel answered.

**"Why yooou! I will have your heads paraded in the public commoners." **Turenne said.

**"I dare you try it." **Archie replied.

**"GUARDS! GUARDS! Arrest this commoners!" **Turenne said, but he just remember that all of his bodyguards has been knockdown.

**"So your calling your bodyguards eh? Their over there(**Points his finger**)."** Tommy said.

Turenne then saw his bodyguards was tied along with the guard captain's underlings, he then ask, **"Their not dead right?"**

**"Wow! Your such an _Grade A _idiot Turenne, why would we kill them? Did this guys have an atrocity with me? The reason I just nearly kill all your bodyguards, its because your threatening me first, but what I did is acceptable as a self defense." **Tommy answered.

**"The person that your accusing was telling the truth, he just told me the whole story to what really happened. It's a shame that your a government employee, but it looks like that won't go well if we tell your government that your corrupting peoples money. Not only that, there are also many complainants who don't like you." **Jaime said.

**"That's not true, that's a bunch of lies you commoner! I'm just doing my job as a tax collector!" **Turenne defended his statement.

**"Ryuzaki, did you recorded what he just said?" **Jaime asked.

**"Don't worry Jaime, I recorded it all in my I-Phone." **Ryuzaki answered.

**"Can you take a picture of the 2 of them?" **Jaime requested.

**"Sure, why not?"** Ryuzaki accepted the request.

Ryuzaki then takes a pictures of Turenne and the guard captain's face, after taking a picture he asks Jaime, **"All is done Jaime, why did you asked me to take a picture of them?"**

**"You'll just see Ryu, but for now let me borrow your I-Phone first, because I'm going to use it to fuck their minds." **Jaime answered, then Ryuzaki gives his I-Phone to Jaime.

Jaime browses the photo of Turenne and the guard captain, he then approaches the two and says, **"Hey the two of you listen, you know what? We can kill both of you right now if we want, but we can't do that because were following our mission protocols... Mr. Knight, I would like to ask you a question, why are you arresting our boy?"**

**"So let me ask you back commoner, are you a friend of that criminal?" **The guard captain asked back.

**"Let's say yes, but we became friends just few minutes ago. To make this conversation shorter, I like to tell you about the side of his story." **Jaime answered.

**"Criminals don't have the rights to speak, they are immediately to be put in the prison awaiting for their trial!" **The guard captain said.

**"Oh really? No wonder why the system of this country is such a failure, corrupts here, corrupts there, and corrupts everywhere... Now let me continue to what will I say..." **Jaime replied, then he continues.

After Jaime explained the whole truth, the guard captain says, **"But his a criminal, he injured all Turenne's bodyguards."**

**"But he treat their injuries afterwards, so whose side are you gonna believe? If you choose Turenne's side, then that means your no more than a sheeple who follows the dark side. But before that, let me show something to you first." **Jaime replied, then he shows them their pictures in Ryuzaki's I-Phone.

**"Hey, that's me!" **Turenne said.

**"Yeah that's you, now we will move to the next picture." **Jaime replied.

When Jaime shows them the next picture, it made Turenne and the guard captain gulp.

**"Beautiful right? Your like a love birds when your close together, the only missing part is the kiss, pfft! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Jaime mocked them.

**"Tch! Commoner, are your threatening us with those paintings!? As a knight, I will not let someone degrade me!" **Said angrily by the guard captain.

**"Let's say yes, but I would like also to say no, why? We have your faces, and we know were to find you if you ever try to arrest us or kill us." **Jaime replied.

**"What's that suppose to mean?" **The guard captain asked.

**"It means we can kill you or rape your family, and we will not even hesitate to do that." **Jaime answered.

**"I dare you try it." **Provoke by the guard captain.

**"We will, but first let me just take a look into your personal life(**Looks him in the eyes**)." **Jaime accepted.

**"What are you doing?" **The guard captain asked.

**"Looking into your life." **Jaime answered.

**"Pfft! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So your trying to read my mind? Are you serious? What are you, some kind of mage wannabe?" **The guard captain mocked.

**"So let me ask you back, does your wife had a long red hair, green eyes, and a bit shorter height than you?" **Jaime asked.

**"What!?" **Said by the guard captain.

**"You have 5 children, 1 is a boy and 4 are girls am I right?" **Jaime continued.

**"Huh!?" **Said again by the guard captain.

**"Your wife is 5 years younger than you and she used to had a peach nipples, but when she raised your children her nipples became darker, longer, and thicker, am I right Paul?" **Jaime guessed.

**"(**Starts sweating from his head**)How do you know my name, my wife, and my children commoner!?" **The guard captain asked.

**"You challenged me remember? Maybe will take a visit to your house later, and have a sweet moments with your wife and your children, what do you say?" **Jaime said.

**"****No, please no! Please don't touch my wife and children!" **Replied by the guard captain.

**"So, are you giving up? Did you just lost your pride to fight? Come on, answer me." **Jaime said.

**"I beg you commoner, please don't touch them! I'll give in to all your demands!" **Replied by the guard captain.

**"Is that so? Then that's good, what we will be demanding is just a simple thing... I want you to trash the case of this guy, and never bother him again(**Points his finger to Tommy**)." **Jaime demanded.

**"B-Bu-Bu-But!" **Said by the guard captain.

**"I know it's hard to trash that case Captain Paul, but to make things easier for you, I'll convince Turenne." **Jaime replied.

Jaime approaches Turenne, then he looks at his eyes and asks, **"So Turenne, do you want me to take a look into your life(**Smiles**)?"**

**"No-No-No-No-No! Please don't! PAUL! When you get back to the palace, I want you to trash the case of that commoner, is that understand!?" **Turenne panicky refused, and ordered the guard captain.

The guard captain nodded, then Jaime says, **"See? There's no need to worry about Captain Paul, the case is now officially close, but if you double cross us(**Pulls out his balisong knife then points at the guard captain's neck**)... We will not hesitate to kill you and behead you in front of your family while we rape them, are we clear?"**

The guard captain just nodded while looking at the ground.

**"Men! Wake up those guards and untie them, but be ready if they start to fight back." **Jaime ordered.

Jaime unties Turenne and the guard captain, while Ryuzaki and Alfred unties the guards. When they woke up the guards, at first the guards tries to to fights back, but upon realizing that their swords and daggers were confiscated, they then lose the will to attack them.

**"Now go home the two of you and be a family man(**Guile theme**)." **Jaime said.

**"Now go home, shoo!" **Ryuzaki said to the guards.

**"Yeah motherfuckers, shoo!" **Daniel also said to the guards.

As they all go out of the inn, Jaime calls Turenne for the last time, **"Turenne!... Don't double cross us, or we will crucify you."**

They then exits the inn peacefully, did I just said peacefully? Not really when there was a fight and blackmailing happened just few minutes and seconds ago.

**"Your safe now Tommy, the fatso won't bother you anymore." **Jaime said.

**"Thanks, what's your name again?" **Tommy replied, then asked back.

**"Jaime." **Jaime answered.

**"The full name." **Tommy said.

**"Sorry I can't tell you my full name, it's classified." **Jaime replied.

**"Classified? So your telling me that your all working with the CIA?" **Tommy said.

**"More worst and higher than that." **Jaime replied.

**"Oh I see, maybe we should continue this discussion tomorrow, because the customers are waiting outside of the inn. By the way, thanks again... Jaime." **Tommy said.

Jaime notice the people outside the window are still watching on them, he then replies, **"Your welcome, but before we go back to our table, I would like to order an another plate of spaghetti for my friend over there(**Points his lips to Maxwell**)."**

**"Okay, I'll just tell the cook." **Tommy responded.

When everything was back to normal, the 6 operatives introduced their selves to the workers and to the owner of the inn. Later on, the customers got back inside, and the 6 operatives was doing a conversation in their table.

**"Looks like we just nailed a jackpot tonight brothers, first objective of our mission has just completed!" **Maxwell said.

**"Not only that brotha Max, our tonight's dinner was free, also not to forget, we can bang any of this waitresses later." **Daniel replied.

**"But except for the one waitress who had a white bandanna." **Alfred responded.

**"If I'm not mistaken, the little boy was her boyfriend right? What was his name again?" **Jaime asked.

**"It's Kyle Jaime, Kyle." **Ryuzaki answered.

**"Yo Archie, are you not happy that we can bang this pretty women tonight?" **Daniel asked.

**"It's not that I'm not happy Mr. Jackson, I'm just feeling nervous for our mission." **Archie answered.

**"Archie my boy, your thinking so much. Are we suppose to have a fun tonight?" **Jaime asked.

**"Guess your right sir, maybe I'm just becoming paranoid." **Archie answered.

Hours later, the customers started to leave the inn one by one, until it was only Jaime and his men were left inside the inn. Later, Jaime approaches Tommy to tell something to him.

**"Tommy come here, I have something to tell you." **Jaime called Tommy.

Then Tommy approaches Jaime and ask, **"What is it Jaime? Is it about the girls the you'll be playing tonight?"**

**"No, not that Tommy, I just like to tell you that your not safe in here." **Jaime answered.

**"Not safe? I have my guardian angel in here(**Pulls out his .357 magnum revolver, then he shows it to Jaime**), this will protect me from any danger." **Tommy said.

**"I'm so sorry to tell you that, your 6 shooter bear hunting toy won't protect you from a bigger threat." **Jaime replied.

**"What do you mean?" **Tommy asked.

**"I'll be answering that tomorrow, but first I like you to ask Scarron to where we can find a new place to stay and a new place to take a job." **Jaime answered.

**"Okay but, are we coming with you?" **Tommy asked.

**"Yes of course obviously, the two of you are our VIP personnel, and we cannot let something bad happen to the two of you." **Jaime answered.

**"When will we leave?" **Tommy asked.

**"After breakfast." **Jaime answered.

**"Okay... You government people really give me some creeps." **Tommy said.

**"It will be more creepy if I tell you tomorrow to what's really happening." **Jaime replied.

**"Okay... I Guess I'll go back to my work now and ask Scarron to what your requesting." **Tommy said.

**"Goods(**Smiles**)."** Jaime replied.

Soon they close the inn, later the 6 operatives goes to their respective bedrooms that were reserve to them. When they open each of their room, they were greeted by the waitresses that they requested for their tonight's sex activity.

**"Holy shit! Yo! I have 2 bitches in my room, how many of you who got more than one?" **Daniel asked.

**"There's only one in my room." **Jaime answered.

**"Were the same as Sir Jaime, only one." **Maxwell answered.

**"One." **Alfred answered.

**"One mate." **Archie answered.

**"Ichi(**One**)."** Ryuzaki answered.

**"Then I'll be damn! Good night brothers!" **Daniel said and closes his door immediately.

Meanwhile in Jessica's room, Kyle and Jessica just finished their evening sexual intercourse.

**"Kyle, is that true, that you and Tommy will leave us tomorrow and go somewhere else far away from here?"** Jessica asked.

**"Yes it's true Jessica, but it's not really out of this country." **Kyle answered.

**"If it's not out of Tristain, then where it is Kyle?"** Jessica asked.

**"I heard that were all going tomorrow to find a new job in Tristain Academy of Magic?" **Kyle answered.

**"Tristain Academy of Magic, hmm... Wait a second Kyle, I think I heard that name from somewhere before... Ah yes! It's a magic school to were the nobles learn to use their magic, I think I just remember that one of my cousins work in there as a maid." **Jessica said.

**"You have a cousin in there, really? Then what is her name Jessica?" **Kyle asked.

**"My cousin's name is Siesta. Kyle, if you found my cousin, tell her that to visit us in the inn sometimes, okay?" **Jessica answered, then she requested.

**"Okay."** Kyle accepted.

**"Kyle, can you visit us sometimes if you got a day off? I'm really going to miss you so much sweet heart." **Jessica requested.

**"Yes my love, I will, I will." **Kyle accepted.

Soon, both of them started to sleep.

**"Good night." **Kyle said, then he suck her left breast so he can sleep.

**"Sweet dreams." **Jessica replied, then she gently taps Kyle's head like a baby.

The twin other worldly moons shines the night sky, and it became the light on the darkness in the city of Tristania. It was a peaceful evening for everyone, except for the moaning sounds that comes from Daniel's bedroom.

**"You bitch! Just few hours ago, you were insulting me and calling me an orc in the dining area, but now look at yourself, your like a pig squealing when I fuck your pussy straight up to your wall!" **Daniel said.

**"Yes, I'm so sorry being a pig Mr. Daniel, fuck me more! Fuck me more with your monster cock!" **Replied by the same waitress in pink, who was calling Daniel an orc last few hours ago back in the dining area.

Daniel just found out that her name was Marlene, she has a short pig tail blonde hair and has a fair skin. While the other girl's name that Daniel was fingering was Jeanne, she has a long chest nut hair that reaches up to her ass.

**"URUSAAAI!(**SHUT UUUP!**) Your so noisy Jackson!" **Ryuzaki yelled in the other room.

**"Bloody hell Mr. Jackson! Can you lower your voices!? Your waking up the neighbors mate!" **Archie also yelled in another room.

Cold evening had past, and beautiful shiny morning has just entered, it was a good morning for everyone. Meanwhile in the dining area, the 6 operatives were eating their breakfast along with Kyle, Tommy, the waitresses, and the inn's owner.

**"Holy shit Daniel! You were so noisy last night, we can't even sleep properly." **Maxwell said.

**"Don't blame me Max, it's this hoes that you should be blaming with, but I can't even blame them because they just got addicted to my black dick." **Daniel replied.

**"HAHAHAHAHA! Your such a joke Jackson." **Jaime said.

**"So, when will we leave Jaime?" **Tommy asked.

**"We will leave after our breakfast." **Jaime answered.

**"Uhmm guys... Did anyone of you checked the horses and the wagon?" **Archie asked.

**"There's no need to worry about Archie, remember that I placed an alarm device in the wagon right? I already even fed the horses after our last night's dinner, and I also slept in the wagon after playing with my bitch. So there's no need to worry about Staff Sergeant." **Jaime answered.

**"Uhmm, thank you sir(**Smiles**)." **Archie said.

**"Your welcome." **Jaime replied.

**"Hey little white boy, how's you and your girlfriend last night? I bet you did the thing right?" **Daniel asked.

**"Kyle, your being called."** Tommy told Kyle.

**"Uhmm, sir? What did you said again?" **Kyle asked.

**"I said, how did you and your girlfriend make up last night? Did the two of you did it?" **Daniel answered.

**"(**Starts to sweat from his head**)Uhmm, hehehehe, next question please." **Kyle replied.

**"I'll answer that, he just graduated from sex yesterday, am I right Kyle?" **Tommy said.

**"NOOO! Th-Tha-Tha-That's not true! Don't believe him!" **Kyle replied in defense.

**"Jessica, how many times did the two of you did it yesterday?"** Tommy asked.

**"(**Smiles**)It was three in the afternoon, and another two last night." **Jessica answered.

**"Jessica? NOOO!" **Kyle shouted and was embarrassed.

Everyone inside the inn was happily laughing to the embarrassed Kyle.

**"No need to be embarrassed Kyle, that's part of being a man, HIHIHIHIHIHI!" **Ryuzaki said.

**"Your so rude Mr. Samurai!" **Kyle replied.

After eating their breakfast, it was time for them to depart and leave the inn.

Suddenly as they leave, Marlene and Jeanne jump hugs to Daniel and both of them says, **"Please be back again okay?"**

**"I'll be back again my babes(**Kisses them in the lips**)!" **Daniel replied.

Everyone said good bye and kisses each other, except for Scarron because his gay.

**"KYLE-CHAAAAAN!" **Scarron shouted while running towards Kyle, then he lift hugs him tightly.

**"Ouch! I can't breath Mr. Scarron." **Kyle said, then Scarron puts him down.

**"Kyle, be sure to be good boy in there ha? Also don't get to any trouble or uncle Scarron will be mad, okay?" **Scarron adviced.

**"Okay."** Kyle responded.

Jessica approaches Kyle, then she says, **"Kyle, be back soon okay?"**

**"I will... Onee-chan." **Kyle replied, they then deep kiss.

**"KYAAAAA!" **Jessica expressed in joy.

**"Dayum! I hope my childhood was like that before!" **Daniel said.

**"He just reminds me of my past." **Jaime also said.

They then exits the inn to go to their transport vehicle.

**"So we should just follow the map right?" **Maxwell asked.

**"Yes." **Jaime answered.

Soon, they mounted to their wagon so they can travel to their destination. As they travel along the road, they follow the map that Scarron gave to them. They even already ate their lunch in the wagon while it's traveling.

**"I just want to tell everyone that the food Scarron gave us for our lunch is very delicious, his cooking skill is impressive." **Jaime said.

**"Better than mine?"** Ryuzaki asked.

**"Not really, your cooking is still the best." **Jaime answered.

**"I'm glad to hear that." **Ryuzaki replied.

**"Jaime, you told me last night that you will tell me everything to what's going on right?" **Tommy asked.

**"Oh I'm sorry Tommy I forgot!" **Jaime apologized.

**"It's okay, just tell me everything already." **Tommy said.

**"Okay, where should I start? Yes, last month ago, an alien super weapon got split and got dropped in an unknown locations of this world, and our intelligence can't even trace it's location-" **Jaime explained, but been cut off.

**"Hold on, so your telling me that an alien super weapon got dropped in this world? What kind of super weapon is this? Who are you guys? And how the hell you know the location of this world?" **Tommy asked.

**"Sorry I can't tell you about this weapon, it's classified." **Jaime refused to answer.

**"Then what is the purpose of this conversation if you won't tell me everything? Come on tell me!" **Tommy demanded.

**"Okay, but promise me when you get back to our world you won't tell this to everyone, even your journey in this world. Is that understood?" **Jaime requested.

**"Yes." **Tommy agreed.

**"Yes what!?" **Jaime asked in military manner.

**"Sir yes sir!" **Tommy responded in military manner.

**"Okay goods, I'll answer your questions and continue... The alien super weapon that got dropped in this world has a capability to turn someone into a living zombie for just 10 seconds, the bio-hazard gas that it can release is impossible to decontaminate, even with our advance medicines. The only way to destroy it is, either to use a nuke or an anti-matter bomb-" **Jaime explained, but been cut off again.

**"Did you just say advance medicines and anti-matter bomb? How the hell you guys have an access to this things? Anti-matter is even impossible to created today, it will take us millions or billions of years to harness this type of energy." **Tommy asked.

**"Are you aware that, our world's government likes to hide the truth about every conspiracy things, right?" **Jaime asked.

**"Yes, from the Illuminati and 13 royal bloodline families, up to suppress technologies hidden from the human kind." **Tommy answered.

**"So looks like you already know, there is no need to think about how we can have an access to this kind of technologies." **Jaime said.

**"So you work with the Illuminati?" **Tommy asked.

**"What? Were not working with those selfish people, were working with the Galactic Federation Force, and our branch military force is the _Earth Elite Force, _which consist of pure humans that came from different parts of our world." **Jaime answered.

**"Wait! Did you just say Earth Elite Force? So the stories about you guys are real!?" **Tommy asked.

**"Yup, the world's government is trying to keep this secret from the masses for a long time already, but hackers and conspiracy theorists still tries to leak this information to everyone. Luckily the government announced it as a hoax, I don't know what will be the reaction of the masses, if the government starts to declassify all of it's secret to the public. That would start chaos in every parts of the globe." **Jaime confirmed.

**"So that means, Commander Ashtar is real!?" **Tommy asked.

**"Yup, his the most humble and gentle alien you will ever seen, not only that, his very charismatic too." **Jaime answered.

**"Mother fucker has a lot of patience for the haters that bashes him in the media, I don't know how the fuck he can stay cool for that. Where do he get this patience energy? Does this guy even once go full retard in his life, after all the problems are thrown to him? Gotta say I salute that guy for all the problems he faced." **Daniel interrupted.

**"His the Commander in Chief of the Galactic Federation Force mate, what can you say?" **Archie entered the conversation.

**"Face the media with a smile, and ignore all the haters that hates you." **Daniel replied.

**"So Jaime, this means that portal device that I founded back in Colorado came from the government too?" **Tommy asked.

**"Yes, it's called the _Disposable portal device or "DPD Mk. 1(_**_Mark 1_**_)"_. It's still in experimental process thou, but the reason it was created in the first place was to give our troops a portal device that can be use for transportation, but also mainly use for hostage situation." **Jaime explained.

**"Oh I see, so how the fuck this device got in Colorado, especially in the middle of the woods to were we survivalists camps?" **Tommy asked.

**"I'll answer that... Just last 4 months ago or something in just this January, the transportation crew of the US Air force from Area 51, were assign to transport this device to the Alaskan military Base for another trial test. But bad luck happens, the hatch of the C-130 got accidentally opened by the pilot, because their windshield were accidentally hit by birds-" **Jaime explained but been cut off again.

**"W-Wa-Wait! So your telling me that the pilot accidentally opened the hatch, because the birds hit their windshield? What kind of lame ass excuse is that?" **Tommy asked.

**"The investigators just found out that both pilots have some Ornithophobia(**Fear of birds**) and Pop-up phobia****. It was kinda funny because their both airmen, and they were afraid of birds." **Jaime answered.

**"Luckily they didn't go _may-day may day_ in the radio, that shit would be funny!"** Tommy said.

**"Yeah right, if that happens they will be ridicule by the masses. Okay I'll continue... There were two portal devices that got drop in that forest, the first one had been activated last 4 months ago, and the second one had been activated last months ago. This means the two of you are the ones who used it." **Jaime continued.

**"Jaime, how come the government people can't find this 2 devices in the woods, if you have a state of the art technologies to guide them?" **Tommy asked.

**"Not all can be solve by technologies, it is solve by skills. But in this case, the reason they can't find it is because, those 2 devices doesn't have GPS devices, so manual tracking is the only way."** Jaime answered.

**"Why it takes them months to search for it?" **Tommy asked.

**"That's the thing I don't know, but according to my research, the trackers are being suspicious to the nearby campers due to their tracking activities, some became hostiles to the trackers, and that's reason why it takes them time to search for the 2 missing devices." **Jaime answered.

**"Okay, now I get it... Kyle, what date did you activated that device?" **Tommy asked.

**"It was January 5 Tommy." **Kyle answered.

**"January 5... The cargo plane incident happened in January 4, so he founded it in the next day." **Jaime analyzed.

**"Kyle, what date did Jessica and Scarron founded you?" **Tommy asked.

**"It was February 2, I survived that city for one month by asking food in the nearby residents. Luckily their kind enough to give me some food, they even let me stay in their houses temporarily, others wants to adopt me but I refused, because I was finding a way to go back into our world. Then it was that day that I lost my hope to find my way back, it was also that day Jessica and Scarron found me sleeping in the streets, and they decided to adopt me." **Kyle answered.

**"Shit, that's some harsh experience Kyle." **Tommy said.

**"Thanks for your concern Tommy." **Kyle replied with a smile.

**"So the conclusion is, the reason why you were send in this world is to rescue us, and also to destroy this two alien super weapons, am I right?" **Tommy asked.

**"Exactly, but later on I'm going to radio the head quarters, so both of you can go home immediately."** Jaime answered.

Tommy notice that Kyle was not happy to what just Jaime said.

**"Kyle, are you okay? You look sad, maybe your worrying that you can't visit Jessica anymore. Don't worry, we'll convince our government to give you some visitations to them. So don't be sad and cheer up, okay?"** Tommy said.

**"Okay." **Kyle replied.

**"Don't worry little white boy, we will satisfy Jessica with our big manly dicks, because your small little childish white dick cannot satisfy her." **Daniel bragged with a smile.

Kyle's eyes begun to become wide when Daniel jokes on him, and now he really looks like he was about to cry to what he just heard.

Ryuzaki saw Kyle's expression, so he slap the back of Daniel's head, then he says, **"Baka!(**Idiot!**) Stop scaring the child, he gone through worst already."**

**"Ouch! That was just a joke men! Jeez!" **Daniel replied.

**"Kyle, don't take Jackson's jokes seriously, because he just like to joke a lot. His actually a joker you know." **Jaime said.

**"I know(**Smiles**)." **Kyle replied.

Two hours have past, Jaime picks up his walkie-talkie to contact their head quarters.

**"Calling in headquarters, this is Alpha 7 squad do you read us over?... I repeat, calling in headquarters, this is Alpha 7 squad do you read us over?..." **Jaime called.

**"This is call sign head quarters we read you, please identify your code over."** Requested by the operator.

**"Alpha 41, Alpha 46, Alpha 47, Juliet 50, Delta 58, Kilo 65, dash Mike 1 slash 16 over."** Jaime answered.

**"Code confirm, any mission report? Over."** Asked by the operator.

**"Mission status is fine, I just wanna talk to the Commander in Chief, please transfer the line, over." **Jaime requested.

**"Were transferring the line to General Washington, please wait a moment..." **Replied by the operator.

20 seconds later.

**"Attention for the caller, before I answer this phone, please identify your rank, name, position, age, and nationality, over." **General Washington asked.

**"This is Major Crisostomo Jaime Dela Cruz of the first battalion Alpha 7 squad, age 58, and nationality is Filipino." **Jaime answered.

**"Oh Jaime! How's the mission?"** General Washington asked.

**"Good news sir, we already got the two missing VIPs yesterday, and their also with us right now."** Jaime answered.

**"Very good, how about the two missing alien super weapons, did you find it?" **General Washington asked.

**"Were still finding it sir, and this place is like a medieval fantasy land." **Jaime answered.

**"Did you encounter any trouble?" **General Washington asked.

**"Yup, yesterday we got a fist fight with the local natives of this world, but don't worry sir, we cover it up and they won't bother us anymore." **Jaime answered.

**"Oh I see, can I at least talk with one of those VIPs?" **General Washington asked.

**"Sure sir..." **Jaime answered, then he passes it to Tommy and says, **"Answer it."**

**"Hello General, this is Tommy-" **Tommy answered but been cut off.

**"GOD DAMN IT! You stupid fucking civilians are making our operation more worst! You do know that if you found a strange device that especially came from the government, the first thing you do is not to touch it, RIGHT!? Now put it in your coconut shell(**Brain**) that in the next time you found a strange government device, you will not touch it, OKAY! Now give back the god damn radio to Jaime!" **General Washington scolded Tommy, then Tommy gives back the walkie-talkie to Jaime.

**"Jesus fucking Christ! It looks like your general didn't take his medication today, what is with him!?" **Tommy asked.

**"My apologize, but that's how he really talks Tommy." **Jaime answered.

**"Okay..."** Tommy replied.

**"Sir, maybe we can continue right now." **Jaime said.

**"Jaime, I have some updated news for you. The alien faction that you encountered yesterday were the _Red Rebellions_, the reason they were there is because, they wanna take back the super weapon that the Galactic Federation Police Force confiscated. But I have some bigger news to you." **General Washington reported.

**"What is it sir? Is it a good news or a bad news?" **Jaime asked.

**"Well... It's a big fucking bad news, yesterday when the Red Rebellions retreated back they were immediately replaced by the_ Black Knights_. Not only that, they started to search for the two missing super weapons in that outer space, that means they didn't know it already landed in that world. So if I were you, I'll be careful and be always ready for any attacks Major." **General Washington answered.

**"Sir, is it still possible to evacuate the VIPs?" **Jaime asked.

**"I'm so sorry Major, we can't send an evacuation team over there." **General Washington answered.

**"So you don't say, they installed a force field barrier again just like the last time?" **Jaime asked.

**"Yup, they even installed an anti-teleportation system inside those barrier machines." **General Washington answered.

**"That's just great, just great." **Jaime said.

**"It looks like your going to be staying in there for a while Jaime, that's all I can say, out." **General Washington replied.

After their conversation in the walkie-talkie, Jaime put's the walkie-talkie back to his back pack.

**"Bad news men, it looks like our mission just got harder." **Jaime told everyone.

**"What do you mean sir?" **Archie asked.

**"The Black Knights are now in this world." **Jaime answered.

**"Nani!(**What!**)" **Ryuzaki was surprised.

**"You just heard what I said, it looks like were going to be stuck in here for a while." **Jaime said.

**"How about this white VIPs sir? Can we still evacuate them?" **Daniel asked.

**"I think that's impossible Jackson, the Black Knights just installed a force field barrier with an anti-teleportation system in the outer space. So there is no way they can get inside in this world." **Jaime answered.

**"Shit." **Alfred expressed quietly.

**"It looks like were going to stay longer in here for a while Kyle, so there is no need to say goodbye to Jessica yet." **Tommy said.

**"Tommy... I'm scared." **Kyle replied.

**"It's okay Kyle(**Touches Kyle's head**), I'm here to protect you." **Tommy comforted Kyle.

**"Sir, how can you still radio the head quarters, if we don't have a nearby satellite orbiting this world?" **Archie asked.

**"Alfred, go answer his question." **Jaime ordered Alfred.

**"Listen Archie, before the battleship left this universe yesterday, they shot some micro satellites in outer space and scattered it in some parts of this galaxy. They even made an artificial wormholes nearby, so the micro satellites can send back the radio wave signals to our universe. If your worrying about the Black Knights will find the micro satellites one day, your wrong. Those satellites have some cloaking device, and also not to mention the AI system(**Artificial Intelligence**) that controls it. Why do I know this? Because I was there and I saw it before I descended in this world." **Alfred explained.

**"There's your answer Archie, anymore questions?" **Jaime asked.

**"No more sir." **Archie answered.

**"Goods." **Jaime replied.

One hour have passed, and now they arrived to their destination.

**"So this is the academy? What is the name of this academy again?" **Daniel asked.

**"Tristain Academy of Magic." **Alfred answered Daniel's question.

**"Oh I see, does this guys even use a gate? I don't see one." **Daniel said.

**"You know what Jackson? Let's just go inside and ask someone whose in charge of this academy." **Jaime replied.

When they started to explore the academy, they saw a maid with a bobcat hair whose doing a laundry. They then approaches that maid to ask some questions.

**"Kyle, I want you to go to her and ask her some questions, regarding how we can get a job in this academy." **Jaime ordered.

**"Why me?" **Kyle asked.

**"Just go." **Jaime ordered.

Then Kyle approaches and calls the maid,** "Excuse me miss, can I ask some questions? I'm so sorry if we interrupted your laundry."**

**"Oh my! I apologize sir, can I help you?" **Asked by the maid.

**"Yes miss, we wanna talk to the ones whose in charge of this academy, can we meet him or her?" **Kyle answered.

**"For what reason sir?" **Asked by the maid.

**"Me and my friends wanna get some jobs in this academy, maybe we can talk to the person whose in charge in here." **Kyle answer.

**"Do you mean Sir Osmond? His the headmaster of this academy, if your looking for him, then please follow me." **The maid said.

They then follows the maid and got inside the academy, as they walk up to the stairs to go to the headmaster's office, Kyle asks the maid.

**"Miss maid, can I ask your name?" **Kyle asked.

**"My name? My name is Siesta, how about you little boy?" **The maid answered whose name is Siesta, then she asked back.

**"My name is Kyle, so your Jessica's cousin?" **Kyle answered, then he asked.

**"Yes, so your my cousin's friend?" **Siesta answered, then she asked back.

**"Yes, we are both friends, and I work in their inn as a dishwasher, and also as a bedroom cleaner." **Kyle answered.

**"Oh I see, what a good little boy!" **Siesta praised Kyle.

**"Oh I forgot, Jessica told me to tell you that, she wants you to visit them if you have a spare time." **Kyle regarded.

**"I will." **Siesta replied.

Soon, they arrived in the head master's office.

Siesta knocks the door and says, **"Sir Osmond, you have a visitor who wants to talk with you."**

**"Go, let them in Siesta." **Osmond replied.

Siesta opens the door, then she lets them all in to go inside Osmond's office. When they got inside the office, there were 2 people inside seating in their desk apart to each other. The 1st one is an old man who had a long white hair, and he is scene smoking a pipe while writing down something in his papers, this old man could be the headmaster of the academy. The 2nd one is a woman with a green ponytail hair who has a reading glasses, this woman could be the headmaster's secretary.

**"May what I concern to help you commoners?" **Osmond asked.

**"Sir, we would like to take a jobs in this academy, any job will do sir." **Kyle answered.

**"Hmm... Any jobs you said?****" **Osmond asked while he smokes his smoking pipe.

**"Yes sir." **Kyle answered.

**"Ms. ****Longueville, please assign each of them to their respective jobs, especially this little boy over here." **Osmond told his secretary.

**"Yes sir Osmond, everyone please come here so I can give you your assignments." **Longueville said.

Then one by one, they were assigned with different types of jobs by Longueville, until it was Daniel's turn. When she saw Daniel, her eyes widens and she backs away a little. Daniel notice her reaction, but not only that he notice her reaction, he also notice that she was pointing her magic wand at him, that tells him he was a threat to her.

**"Matilda, what take you so long giving that commoner a(**Looks at Daniel**)... Oh founder Brimir, what is he!?" **Osmond shockingly said and drops his smoking pipe when he saw Daniel.

**"Shit, here we go again." **Daniel said to his self.

**"Jackson... Be patient." **Jaime told Daniel.

Kyle saw the situation, so what he did is, he approaches old Osmond and he says, **"Sir Osmond! Sir Osmond! Please do not be afraid of him, his my friend and his a human. He just looks like that because his skin is very dark, and he also came from another country."**

When Osmond heard Kyle's explanation, he sighs and takes a deep breath, then he says, **"Pardon me little boy, when I first saw him I though he was an orc, please consider our apologies... Matilda, please lower your wand, his a human."**

Daniel gritted his teeth when he heard the word orc again.

**"... ... ... ... ... ... ..." **Matilda still looking at Daniel.

**"Hi beautiful lady, so what's my job?" **Daniel asked Longueville/Matilda with a smile.

**"... G... G-G-G-Grass! Y-Y-Y-You trim the grass! Y-Y-Y-You trim the academy's grass!" **Matilda said.

**"So that's my job? No problem, that's just a piece of cake to me." **Daniel replied.

**"Y-Y-Ye-Ye-Yes, that's your job! Just go away already!" **Matilda said.

**"Thank you for the job, I hope I'll see you again soon(**Smiles**)." **Daniel replied.

When Daniel smiles, it creeps Matilda out and thus making her hugs herself, then she starts to shiver like a scared cat.

Osmond picked up his smoking pipe and says to the 8 men, **"Looks like all of you have been assigned to your jobs already. The one will guide you in this place is that maid Siesta(**Points his finger to Siesta**), she will tour you inside and outside of the academy. If you have any concerns and problems, please go back to my office so we can talk about it... You may go now."**

They then exited the office so they can start their tour in the academy, as they tour by, the 8 men starts to chit-chat with each other, and that makes Siesta wonder what kind of language their speaking off.

**"Jackson, looks like both of us have the same job as a gardener." **Jaime said.

**"Better be a gardener than a regular housekeeper, just like the three of them(**Alfred, Archie, and Maxwell**)." **Daniel bragged.

**"You have a problem with our job mate?" **Archie asked.

**"Nah, I'm just wondering that your job is pain in the ass and tiresome right?" **Daniel answered.

**"At least were not gonna sunbathing in the sun just like you mate." **Archie responded.

**"Oooo, bragged by the inbred white man whose lacking melanin in their skin." **Daniel replied

**"I'm not an inbred!" **Archie said.

**"Yes you aaare(**Smiles**)." **Daniel replied.

**"Enough the two of you! If you want to mock each other, do it later at night after we done our work." **Jaime scolded them.

**"I'm so sorry sir... Yo Tommy, what's your job men?" **Daniel asked.

**"Both Ryuzaki and me are going to be the chef's assistant." **Tommy answered.

**"That's good! How about the little boy?" **Daniel asked.

**"I'm not a little boy Mr. Jackson, I have a name and my name is Kyle Johnson!" **Kyle irritatingly responded.

**"How cute(**Smiles**)... So what's your job little boy?" **Daniel asked.

**"Argh! I'm not a little boy Mr. Jackson, and I have a name! Never mind, my job is doing a laundry along with Siesta." **Kyle answered.

**"Are you cheating to Jessica?" **Tommy asked.

**"NOOO! I'm not cheating to her! It's just that Ms. Longeville assigned me as a laundry men along with Siesta! Get it!?" **Kyle answered.

**"HAHAHAHAHA! I'm just joking Kyle." **Tommy replied.

They then continues their tour, as they explore the academy building, servants, teachers, and noble students watches them not from a far. Some got awe when they saw Archie, Tommy, and Kyle, but some got terrified when they saw Daniel. Then after their tour, they got back outside with Siesta to start their duty.

**"Since we already finished the tour, maybe we can start our duties already." **Siesta said.

**"I'll go with you Siesta." **Kyle told Siesta.

**"Pfft! HAHAHAHAHA!" **Tommy laughed.

**"Tommy!" **Kyle said.

**"What?" **Tommy asked.

**"I'm not cheating!" **Kyle answered.

**"Yah-Yah-Yah, I know." **Tommy replied.

Daniel approaches Siesta and ask, **"Ms. beautiful, where we can find those gardening tools again?" **

**"(**Gulp**)It's... It's in the servants quarters Mister." **Siesta answered.

**"Oh I see." **Daniel replied.

Suddenly, Daniel holds both of her shoulders for an unknown reason.

**"W-Wha-Wha-What you gonna do to me Mister?" **Siesta asked while trembling.

**"RAAAAAAAAAA!" **Daniel shouted to Siesta's face with a war face expression.

**"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" **Siesta screamed and fells in her back, then she immediately starts to crawls away from Daniel. But an unexpected thing happens, she leaks in her panties and it's now flowing in her legs. When she noticed that she leaks herself up, she immediately run away from the embarrassment.

**"What the hell is that for Mr. Jackson!? Your such a jerk!" **Kyle shouted, then she follows Siesta.

**"Bloody hell mate! You just scared the piss out of her!" **Archie said.

**"Ryu, did you recorded it?" **Jaime asked.

**"Hi(**Yes**), I got it all." **Ryuzaki answered.

**"Goods." **Jaime replied.

Soon, they started to do their duties so they can rest earlier. As they work on their duties, the 8 men befriended some passing by servants and had a chit-chat with them. Daniel also made some friends, but he did it slowly and gently so he cannot scare them.

**"Dayum! I thought it was impossible to be friends with this people, but I'm wrong." **Daniel said.

**"I told you, do it slowly and gently."** Jaime replied.

Night time comes and their duty time was over. Soon, it was time for their dinner. The kitchen crews calls them out and gives them their dinner, then the 8 of them ate their dinner in their wagon. Suddenly, they saw multiple shooting stars that was falling down slowly in the Halkeginian atmosphere.

**"Everybody look! It's a shooting star, let's make a wish!" **Kyle said.

**"I wouldn't wish if I were you kid." **Jaime replied.

**"Why Mr. Jaime?" **Kyle asked.

**"That's no shooting star kid, those are Black Knight's transportation pods." **Jaime answered.

**"Then I'll be damn." **Daniel said.

**"Scheisse(**Shit**)." **Alfred cursed quietly.

Soon, servants and nobles from the academy also notice the shooting stars, some went outside to see it clearly, some stayed on their rooms and just opens their windows to see it. For the natives of this world it was a miracle for them to see a shooting star, but for Jaime and his friends it was an omen for them.

And this is what only Jaime can say while looking at the shooting stars, **"Putang ina(**Motherfucker**)."**

Ending song: Shooting Star by Kotoko(Male version); Source: Youtube - v=wYrqQFDqF1M

* * *

To be continue...


	6. Chapter 5: Ritual summoning

**Chapter 5: Ritual summoning**

* * *

**Characters introduction of this chapter:**

1) **Tommy Mason** \- he is the main character of this novel, his an architect and a business man(Pyramid scam) at the same time. He lives in the United States of America and his past time hobby is bush crafting.

**Race:** Earth human(White mix with arabian blood); **Height:** 6'0"; **Hair color:** Brown; **Eye color:** Hazel; **Occupation:** Architect and businessman; **Age:** 24

2) **Kyle Johnson** \- he is the secondary character of this novel, his a high school student and his fellow classmates called him nerd and virgin(He likes to invent things, and also an otaku). He also lives in the United States and his past time hobby is also bush crafting.

**Race: **Earth human(White); **Height: **4'2"; **Hair color:** Blonde; **Eye color:** Blue; **Occupation:** High school student; **Age:** 13

3) **Crisostomo Jaime Dela Cruz** \- the should so called main character of this fan fiction novel, but his just a minor character... For now. He is one of the commanders of the first battalion Alpha 7 squad, profile information about him is unknown. His face looks like Robin Padilla's(A Filipino action star) younger self, but tan skinned version of him.

**Race: **Earth human(Austronesian = Filipino); **Height: **5'9"; **Hair color: **Black; **Eye color:** Black; **Occupation: **Elite Radio Squad Commander(Marines);

**Age: **58(Looks 22)

4) **Daniel John Jackson** \- he is a tertiary character of this novel, and he belongs to Jaime's(Himeh or Hi-meh) squad. Profile information about him is unknown. His face looks like Wesley Snipes.

**Race: **Earth human(African = American); **Height: **6'2"; **Hair color:** Black(Semi afro); **Eye color: **Brown; **Occupation: **Elite Saboteur(Marines);

**Age:** 50(Looks 25)

5) **Ryuzaki Kojima** \- he is also a tertiary character of this novel, and he also belongs to Jaime's squad. Profile information about him is unknown. His face looks like Sonny Chiba.

**Race: **Earth human(Mongoloid = Japanese American); **Height: **5'11"; **Hair color: **Black; **Eye color: **Brown; **Occupation:** Elite Shock Trooper(Marines);

**Age:** 65(Looks 30)

6) **Prince Archie(**Archie Arthur Atkinson**)** \- he is also a tertiary character of this novel, and he also belongs to Jaime's squad. Profile information about him is unknown. His face looks like Daniel Radcliffe's adult version.

**Race:** Earth human(White = British); **Height: **5'11"; **Hair color: **Blonde; **Eye color: **Blue; **Occupation: **Elite Medic(Marines); **Age: **47(Looks 25)

7) **Alfred Heinz Ackerman** \- he is also a tertiary character, he is a "Human" pilot, and he also belongs to Jaime's squad. Profile information about him is unknown. His face looks like Sam Milby(Filipino model).

**Race: **Earth human(White half Austronesian/Filipino = German); **Height: **6'0"; **Hair color: **Brown; **Eye color: **Amber; **Occupation: **Special Operation Unit(Marines/Human pilot); **Age: **46(Looks 22)

8) **Frank ****Maxwell Anderson** \- he is also a tertiary character, he wears an "Elite Power Armor", and he also belongs to Jaime's squad. Profile information about him is unknown. His face looks like Jason Statham's younger self.

**Race: **Earth human(White = American); **Height: **5'10"; **Hair color: **Red; **Eye color: **Blue; **Occupation: **Elite Engineer(Marines); **Age: **41(Looks 22)

9) **Siesta** \- she is a maid in Tristain Academy of Magic.

**Race: **Halkeginian human; **Height: **5'3"; **Hair color: **Black; **Eye color: **Blue; **Occupation:** Maid; **Age:** 17

10) **Jan Jean Colbert** \- he is a professor at Tristain Academy of Magic who is interested in history, his also a familiar summoning instructor.

**Race:** Halkeginian human; **Hair color:** Black(Balding); **Eye color:** Blue; **Occupation:** Magic Academy Professor; **Age:** Somewhere in his 40's

11) **Saito Hiraga** \- an ordinary Japanese boy who got summon by a noble; his the main protagonist of this anime.

**Race: **Anime Earth Human(Japanese... His Japanese he said); **Height:** 5'8"; **Hair color: **Black; **Eye color:** Blue; **Occupation: **High School Student; **Age: **17

12) **Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière or Louise in short(**Damn! That's a long ass name.**)** \- a pink haired student of Tristain Academy of Magic; she's also the main Heroine of this anime.

**Race: **Halkeginian human; **Height:** 4'9"(Fucking midget); **Hair color: **Pink; **Eye color: **Pink; **Occupation:** Magic Academy Student; **Age:** 16

* * *

Chapter 5 starts at 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

**Tristain Academy of Magic - July 5, 2016 - 4:00 AM(**Halkeginian time**)**

It was two hours before the dawn and the morning air breezes inside the academy. Inside the servants quarters, one of those rooms is where the 6 operatives and their 2 VIPs are sleeping.

**"The time is now 4:00 AM... GOD DAMN IT! WAKE UP YOU SON OF THE BITCHES, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK YOU FUCKING MAGGOTS!" **Maxwell's I-Phone alarmed.

The 8 men woke up from their beds like it's just a normal day for them, and this is not the first time they hear this kind of morning alarm drill, they already hearing this type of alarm drill for past 2 months.

**"Yo Max, turn off that damn alarm of yours! The stinking General's voice is shrinking my morning wood." **Daniel demanded.

After the alarm was off, all of them pee outside of the servants quarters(The quarters actually have a toilet and bathroom), then the 8 men did their stretching and warm-ups, that includes their push-ups and sit-ups.

**"Okay men, were going to jog 3 kilometers starting from this academy and going back into this academy, any questions?"** Jaime said.

**"Sir, can I go to the toilet first? My stomach kinda hurts." **Maxwell asked Jaime's permission.

**"I'll give you seven minutes, now go." **Jaime permitted.

**"Sir I'll go with him."** Daniel said.

**"For what reason?" **Jaime asked.

**"If I don't watch him carefully sir, somebody's gonna take a peek on him." **Daniel answered.

**"Okay, go."** Jaime permitted.

Maxwell and Daniel leave the scene to go to the servant's quarters toilet. Later on it's been already 10 minutes since the two of them leave, and there's no sign of their comeback.

**"It's 4:25 AM already, those two are getting late to our daily routine. Archie, can you go and take a look on those two?" **Jaime asked.

**"Yes sir I'll take a look on them." **Archie answered.

Archie goes back inside the servants quarters to take a look on his two companions, when he reached the toilet area Daniel is nowhere to be found. Then when he open the toilet's door, Maxwell is also nowhere to be found.

**"Where did those two go?" **Archie said.

Then Archie search them in their room, the same thing happened, those two are nowhere to be found. As he goes back outside, he notice one of the girls bedroom door is ajar(Slightly open), he then takes a peek inside the room.

When he start peeking he was shock to what he saw, and this is all what he can say, **"Oh bloody hell, what are those two doing!?"**

Inside the girls bedroom, there were two men doing some stuff an adult would do. This two men is Daniel and Maxwell.

**"Dayum, her hand is rough for a woman men, but her damn hand feels so good." **Daniel said.

**"It's because she's doing laundry everyday men." **Maxwell replied.

**"Yo Max, can you lift that sleeping dress of hers? I wanna see her pink nipples again." **Daniel requested.

**"Sure brotha." **Maxwell agreed.

**"Woah, look at that men, look at her innocent nipples." **Daniel said.

**"It sure is cute brotha, not also to mention that she has a nice rack for a 17 years old, let's make this fast so we can cum men." **Maxwell replied and get a portion of his tissue.

**"At least pass me the tissue Max." **Daniel told Maxwell.

**"Here brotha."** Maxwell throws the tissue to Daniel.

**"Dayum... Dayum... Dayum... Shit! I'm going to cum in Siesta's right hand men."** Daniel said.

**"Same for me men, I'm gonna cum in her left knee-pit." **Maxwell replied.

After they did their libido act to Siesta, each of them gently kiss her in the lips.

**"The same feeling as always, let's do this again with her in the next 4 days." **Maxwell said.

**"Ya, but this time we will deflower her." **Daniel replied.

**"Were lucky brotha, Siesta is a heavy sleeper, and she wouldn't know what we did to her in this past two months." **Maxwell said.

**"Absolutely correct brotha, now let's get out of here before she wakes up." **Daniel replied.

When they exited Siesta's room, they were shock that Archie was leaning near the door and gave them a disappointed look, both of them gulp.

**"So hows going in there lads(**Person who thinks that they are the shit**), did your morning woods got satisfied? Did you spunk(**Ejaculated**) well? To tell you the truth, your 15 minutes late for our daily routine. The Commander would not like it if I tell him about this activities of yours, so what now mates?" **Archie asked.

**"Men your just jealous, I bet you wanna cream Siesta inside." **Daniel insulted Archie.

**"Yeah your just jealous you British four eyed crooked teeth tea drinker."** Maxwell followed.

**"Oh I see, since you insulted me lads I better tell all of this to the commander."** Archie responded and started to leave.

**"Yo wait men! What do you want?" **Daniel asked.

**"Simple, I will not tell this to the commander if you agree to my favor." **Archie answered.

**"Then what is it that you want?"** Maxwell asked.

**"I just wanna slap the both of you for insulting me, but first as a noble prince of Great Britain, you must bow before me."** Archie answered.

**"What!? That's just bullshit, were Americans, we are country of the free, we can't just bow before you!" **Maxwell argued.

**"Oh really? Maybe I should leave and tell this to the Commander." **Archie threatened the two.

**"Okay-Okay! We will bow men." **Daniel agreed.

**"That's good... Now, bow before me you commoners."** Archie ordered.

Like an American slaves they were before, the two proceeds to bow to the British royal prince, and they can't do anything to his royal demands.

**"In the name of the British royalty and the queen of Britain, you two American commoners are forgiven, and I order both of you to stand."** Archie announced and ordered both of them.

Both of them followed his order, then unexpectedly both of them were slap in their face.

**"Since both of you are forgiven, I will keep this little secret of yours, now let's go lads before sun rises."** Archie said followed with a gentle smile.

When they exited the servants quarters, Jaime and the rest can be seen smoking a cigarette(Probably Marlboro), except for Kyle for he is still an underage.

**"Hey, what take you so long? It's 4:35 already." **Jaime asked the two.

**"He got a serious stomach problem sir, Actually he got back in the toilet for 3 times." **Daniel answered.

**"Is this true Archie?" **Jaime asked.

**"Yes sir, he actually told me to get him some tissue back to our room." **Archie confirmed.

**"Does your stomach still hurts?"** Jaime asked.

**"Nope sir, but I brought some tissues just in case."** Maxwell answered.

**"Pfft! So you bring a toilet paper with you, so you can shit in the middle of the road?" **Tommy asked.

**"Of course not! What do you think of me, a big baby?" **Maxwell answered in defense and asked back.

**"Kind of, I think you should not be worrying about that, since 'Black man Tyrone' is going to baby sit you and lick your asshole clean and shiny."** Tommy answered with an insult in his words.

**"Yo white trash what did you say to me!?" **Daniel asked angrily.

**"Enough! Let's just proceed for our jogging." **Jaime ordered.

Then the eight of them started their 3 kilometers jogging. It was kinda cold outside the academy due to the sun is not rising yet. The road was quiet and clean, and the area is clean of pollution.

As they jogged, they passed by into some villages and they greeted the locals who are already awake a 'good morning'. Later, they notice some of the village women are looking at Tommy, Alfred, and Archie in awe, some of them are married and engage, and some are single. Ironically, some of the local men saw it and despise them.

**"Woho! Looks like those local men don't like us to be in here."** Tommy told everyone.

After they reached their 3 kilometers destination in jogging, they rest first for 15 minutes.

**"This kinda tiring me." **Alfred said.

**"Yup, me too mate." **Archie replied.

**"I hope one day we can bang those village women."** Daniel said.

**"Bad idea, what if one off those are Black Knights conscripts?" **Jaime responded.

**"I'll be damned." **Daniel replied.

**"Hey, anyone knows what time is it? I forgot my watch in our room."** Tommy asked.

**"It's 5:15 AM Tommy."** Kyle answered.

Then there was a one minute of silence, while fresh morning wind passed by.

**"You gotta tell that this world is free of pollution, no smogs, acid rains, and ultraviolet radiations." **Jaime said.

**"Hi(**Yes**), unlike back in our world which is polluted and full of chaos." **Ryuzaki replied.

**"Okay men, let's go back now so we can arrived there at least 5:50 or 6:00. Then after that we will take a bath." **Jaime told everyone.

After they take their rest and drunk their water bottles, they jog again to go back to the magic academy. As they jogged back, they saw the village women looking at Tommy, Alfred, and Archie again with love struck.

**"Might do this one."** Tommy said.

What Tommy did next was he wink at the village women and give them a flying kiss. The women blushes, some scream in joy, and some were sweating. The village men doesn't like what is happening, some of them give a jealous and mad look on them, others are clenching their hoe and axes due to jealousy.

Jaime saw whats going to happen, then he warns his underlings, **"Men! Ignore the villagers and proceed to jog, that's an order."**

The 7 men followed Jaime's order and jogged out in the village, later on as they got back near the academy, the sun was rising slowly in their front. Jaime wondered what time is it, so he look at his watch and he saw that its already 5:55 AM.

When they're already inside the academy, they proceed to go back inside the servants quarters and goes back to their room. Then the eight of them ready their soaps, shampoos, tooth brushes, towels, and extra clothes for their morning bath.

When they got out of their room they were greeted by their co-workers a good morning, one of those workers is Siesta who is already woke up. Daniel and Maxwell just smiled to each other remembering to what they did to Siesta just minutes ago, Archie found this to be uncomfortable to their silent celebration. Then the 8 of them proceed to the men's bathroom to take their morning bath.

After taking their bath they proceed to their daily duty. Jaime and Daniel walks outside the academy to trim some grasses. Archie, Alfred, and Maxwell went to the students dormitory to clean their bedrooms. Ryuzaki and Tommy went to the academy's kitchen to assist Chef Marteau, while Kyle waited for Siesta outside the servants quarters to help her in laundry and catering.

**"Kyle-kun let's go."** Siesta told Kyle.

**"Okay Ms. Siesta."** Kyle responded.

**"By the way Kyle-kun I was wondering, where did the the eight of you go every morning? Because sometimes when you go back in the academy you were all sweaty and exhausted." **Siesta asked.

**"That? Where jogging 3 kilometers everyday starting from 4:15 up to 6:00, why don't you join us tommorrow?"** Kyle answered and offered.

**"Ahaha(**Sweating**) that's looks tiring, maybe next time I could join."** Siesta refused.

**"If you don't jog you will become fat in the future." **Kyle said.

**"What!? There's no way that will happen to me, and I have enough exercises everyday that includes laundry, cleaning, and washing clothes. See? That's a lot of exercise for me." **Siesta replied.

**"That's work and not an exercise Ms. Siesta, work and exercise are 2 different words."** Kyle explained.

**"Ahh let's just forget that exercise thing for now Kyle-kun, we have some work to do."** Siesta alibi while sweating.

**"(**I will not become fat! I will not become fat! I will not become fat! My future knight in shining armor will still will marry me.**)"** Siesta told to herself.

Time pass by for everyone. Ryuzaki showing off his Japanese Chef skills in the kitchen, making everyone awe to his chopping skills. Archie, Alfred, and Maxwell were the center of attraction for the noble school girls and maids for their dancing skills while cleaning their rooms. Jaime and Daniel doing a duet song while trimming the grasses in the Academy's court, passers by where amaze to their beautiful voices even thou they don't understand the language. Siesta and Kyle were having their conversation while doing their laundry work, but not far from them there were 2nd year students doing a familiar summoning with their instructor.

**"Ms. Siesta look! The blue haired noble summoned a blue dragon, that dragon is huge and so cute!" **Kyle told Siesta.

**"That's nothing new Kyle, the familiar summoning ritual for 2nd year students happens every year."** Siesta responded with stern look to the nobles.

**"Oh I see... You look mad Ms. Siesta, is there a problem?" **Kyle asked.

**"No I'm not!" **Siesta answered.

**"Yes you are, I can read someones face Ms. Siesta, tell me whats the problem?... Oh wait, maybe you hate those nobles, right?"** Kyle asked.

**"(**Smiles**) You know what Kyle-kun? Let's just finish this so we can eat our lunch." **Siesta alibied.

**"Aye Ms. Siesta."** Kyle agreed.

When it was the female pink haired noble's turn, there was huge laugh from her classmates, but then she ignores it. This pink haired noble's name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière or Louise for short, she is small in stature(4 feet and 9 inches), but not smaller than Kyle(His still young and growing thou, so his acceptable). She is nicknamed by her classmates as "zero" due to her zero abilities in magic, each spell she make explodes for no reason, did I forgot to mention she's also zero in bust size? Yes you heard that right, she is also zero in bust size. When everyone was quiet, she proceeds to chant her summoning spell.

**"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine beautiful wises powerful servant heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear."** Louise chanted.

Then there was a large explosion and smoke, when the smoke begins to clear everyone saw a male silhouette.

**"Ms. Siesta look! It looks like that pink haired noble failed to summon her familiar." **Kyle told Siesta.

**"Oh the zero, everyone knows in this academy she's a zero. Last night I heard Sir Colbert and Sir Osmond talking about Louise the zero, they planned to kick her out of the academy if she fail today's familiar summoning." **Siesta responded with a smile on her face.

**"You look happy Ms. Siesta, don't you feel sad to her?"** Kyle asked.

**"Well, I don't like her Kyle-kun, I don't like her personality, she's to bitchy. If she gets kick out, then she deserves it."** Siesta answered.

**"That's just so rude Ms. Siesta." **Kyle replied.

When the smoke was finally cleared out, everyone so a teenage boy. This boy has a black hair, blue eyes, and a light complexion. He wears a blue loose long-sleeved jacket-like top with a raised collar over his short-sleeve white t-shirt, he also wears a pair of black jeans partnered with some blue and white sneaker.

Meanwhile, Jaime and Daniel approached Kyle and Siesta in the fountain.

**"Kyle, your not finish to your duty yet?"** Jaime asked them.

**"Not yet Mr. Jaime." **Kyle answered.

**"One hour left and it will be already lunch time, want me to help both of you?" **Jaime offered.

**"That's so nice of you Mr. Jaime, but it's okay we can finish this in minutes." **Kyle refused.

**"You sure?"** Jaime asked.

**"Yes Mr. Jaime."** Kyle answered.

**"Sir, look over there(**Pointing his right finger**)." **Daniel told Jaime.

**"Oh I see, a familiar summoning ritual." ** Jaime responded.

**"Not those students and their familiar sir, it's the white boy in blue hoodie over there(**Pointing his right finger**)." **Daniel said.

**"Ah, I see, that guy in modern apparel... That's Saito Hiraga, the main protagonist of this universe."** Jaime replied.

**"Wh-Wh-What!? That's the protagonist, so his Chinese right?"** Daniel asked.

**"What do you mean Chinese?"** Jaime asked back.

**"He has a Chinese name, Saito Hiraga is a Chinese name right?"** Daniel answered and asked back.

**"His no Chinese Jackson, his Japanese." **Jaime corrected Daniel.

**"I never saw a Japanese with big blue eyes before, those are white man's traits." **Daniel said.

**"Neither I, this universe is truly weird marine."** Jaime replied.

Back to the 2nd year students familiar summoning, Louise completed her contract by kissing her familiar's lips. Suddenly her familiar started to feel discomfort, then he started screaming until he passes out. Their summoning instructor whose name is Colbert(Mr. Mayor's Bald head) approaches Louise's familiar whose name Saito to check his vital sign, then he gives Louise a sign that his okay.

**"Looks like he fucking passed out, I don't want to be tattooed in that way." **Daniel said.

**"Relax buddy, don't compare yourself to him, at least your not in his situation." **Jaime replied.

**"Dayum right."** Daniel said.

Colbert approaches Jaime and Daniel, then he ask them, **"Excuse me gentlemen, can I ask a favor?"**

**"Oh sure, for what we can help professor?"** Jaime agreed and asked back.

**"We have a male commoner who was summoned by one of my students, unfortunately he passed out during the contract, can you help us carry him in her room?" **Colbert asked.

**"Sure, why not?"** Jaime agreed and proceed to help Colbert and Louise.

As they go upstairs, Louise's familiar was snoring.

**"Professor, why do we need to carry this hay straws to your student's room, does she have a horse in her room?"** Daniel asked.

Colbert slightly laughed from Daniel's question, he then answers,** "My student wants her familiar to sleep in the hay, that's why."**

**"He doesn't look like a horse sir, his a human, why do we need to put him in the hay? They can just both share... Never mind." **Daniel said.

Louise gave Daniel a mad look thus making Daniel look back at her.

**"Woah! Little lady, no need to be aggressive, I didn't really mean to what I said."** Daniel told Louise.

**"You very ugly commoner! How dare you to say that to a noble like me! Say that again, I will tell the principal to fire you from your job!"** Louise said in frustration.

**"That's just harsh to what you just said to me little lady. Well, there was an old saying, _what is beauty if your attitude is ugly_." **Daniel replied.

**"THAT'S IT!" **Louise shouted.

**"Ms. ****Vallière where are your noble formalities!?" **Colbert scolded Louise.

**"I'm sorry professor."** Louise replied and continue to walk upstairs.

Both Jaime and Daniel laughed at the scene.

**"Men you gotta love this little lady over here."** Daniel said.

**"Yup, Japanese people call it tsundere."** Jaime replied.

When they got to Louise's room, they place the hay straws in the floor of the left side of her bed, then they put her familiar in the hay straws.

**"Are there anymore requests professor?"** Jaime asked.

**"Oh, nothing more, thank you for the assistance, you may leave now."** Colbert answered and the two leaves the room.

* * *

**Inside the Servants Quarters - 9:00 PM(**Halkeginian time**)**

It was evening already in Tristain Academy of Magic, inside the 8 men's room, they can be heard talking and laughing.

**"Meeen, she shouts like a bitch, it's like it was her signature mating call." **Daniel said.

**"Really? What was her name again?"** Tommy asked.

**"Her name was ****Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, a name long as a foot-long, she's 4 feet long though." **Daniel answered.

**"That's one long ass name for a fucking midget, is she going to run for candidacy?"** Tommy asked in joke manner.

**"Beats me men, maybe she will run as a President for United States of Halkeginia, ****HAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Daniel answer.

**"You should see how did that Guiche guy levitates Saito in the mid-air when he was trying to escape the academy, he thought his still in Japan." **Jaime said.

**"Ja(**Yeah**), the poor white Jap lost his hope when he realized he was not in his world anymore." **Alfred replied.

**"A Japanese with blue eyes that looks like a Caucasian, that's one hell of a shit for that author." **Maxwell said.

**"Shhh! Bloody hell mate! Do you want the ghost of that author to visits us!?" **Archie warned Maxwell.

**"Why? Afraid of cancer patients?"** Maxwell asked.

**"It's not that mate!"** Archie answered in defense.

**"Archie-kun is actually afraid of ghost, maybe we should summon bloody Mary in here and turn off the lamp." **Ryuzaki joked.

**"Cut the crap out mate!"** Archie said.

Then there was a 10 seconds of silence.

**"I can't still believe that were inside of a fictional universe, so everything is a lie, right?" **Kyle said.

**"Meeen, forget about Jessica, you can bang any women in here. It's not like there's a forever, you can just leave your offspring in here. Besides, it actually feels good to impregnate a women and ran off." **Daniel suggested then smiles.

**"Brotha Daniel is right Kyle, you have Siesta on other hand. Did I forgot to say you can kill 2 birds with one stone?" **Maxwell favored.

**"(**Smiling**)You two are freaking bad influences, your teaching this child how to do a one night stand. (**Serious expression**)Kyle, don't listen to this two psychos, their actually ex-convicts, you will not learn anything good from them." **Archie suggested.

**"Stop being an extra Archie, everyone knows in the force that your not really of a royal blood, your just an adopted who was picked up in a mansion's door." **Daniel said.

**"Hoy! That's enough!"** Jaime warned them.

Then unexpectedly.

**"Calling Alpha 7 squad, this is call sign Headquarters do you read me over?... I repeat, calling Alpha 7 squad, this is call sign Headquarters do you read me over?" **Headquarters called in Jaime's military radio.

**"It's the HQ sir, maybe there's a mission update."** Archie said.

Jaime approaches his military radio, then he respond, **"This is Major ****Crisostomo Jaime Dela Cruz, commander of Alpha 7 squad, we hear you loud and clear over."  
**

**"We hear you too loud and clear over." **Headquarters confirmed.

**"Headquarters what's the status over?"** Jaime asked.

**"We just want to inform you that the Black Knights sent an additional battalion force(**300-1,300**) last 30 minutes ago, it consist of infantry, tanks, long range artillery system, space fighters, and mechs, over." **Headquarters informed Jaime.

**"So, whose the commander of their operation, over?" **Jaime asked.

**"The commander of this operation is Colonel Black, over."** Headquarters answered.

**"Anymore update HQ, over?"** Jaime asked.

**"Nothing more over."** Headquarters answered.

**"Thanks for the update HQ, over."** Jaime said.

**"Your welcome Major, and may the creator of all guide you in your mission, over." **Headquarters replied.

**"Thanks HQ, were signing out." **Jaime said.

**"Headquarters signing out."** Headquarters replied.

After Jaime returned his radio in his backpack, there was a silence for 20 seconds.

**"We heard that Jaime, looks like our old rival is back."** Ryuzaki said.

**"Ja(**Yes**), I heard that too."** Alfred followed.

**"There's going to be a huge fireworks once we encounter them in here."** Daniel said.

**"What's the plan sir?"** Archie asked.

**"For now?... I can't decide it yet, we don't even know where the Black Knights landed, but I have an idea. Maxwell, I want you to do a survey in the country of Albion in the next 2 days, you can use your power armor to survey in that country, but don't get caught by the natives or your going to be an Halkeginian X-Files. Do you understand?" **Jaime planned and ordered Maxwell.

**"Roger sir, but the thing is, what will be our alibi to the principal?" **Maxwell agreed then asked.

**"Tell Osmond that you have a sick mother, tell him that your going to buy a medicine and pay her a visit. Osmond is a good perverted old man, he'll trust you." **Jaime answered.

**"How about us sir? Were fucking bored in here."** Daniel asked.

**"For the rest?... As usual what we do everyday, clean, trim, wash, and cook, that's an order."** Jaime answered.

**"Dayum that sucks!"** Daniel said.

**"Men, we need to go to sleep so we can wake up tomorrow early for our jogging." **Jaime announced.

As they go to sleep, someone knocks on their door("Knock-Knock").

**"It's open, come inside."** Ryuzaki said to the person who was knocking the door.

When the door was open, the person who entered their room was Siesta, she was carrying some breads and glasses of milk with her.

**"Uhmm, sorry for the intrusion guys, Sir Osmond just want to give you some evening snacks as a thanks for your hard work in this academy." **Siesta told everyone.

**"Oh thank you! Please tell Sir Osmond that we thank him for the food." **Jaime said.

**"I will."** Siesta replied.

**"Thanks again for the food Siesta." **Jaime said.

**"Your welcome(**Smiles**)."** Siesta replied and leaves the room.

**"Dayum, look at her ass, she's really a type of a woman that can deliver your child safely during a child birth." **Daniel said.

**"Yup, her breast looks so delicious for a 17 years old girl, she can fill my tummy with those." **Maxwell replied.

**"Sir, if there's a chance, can we bang Siesta?"** Daniel asked Jaime.

**"It depends on situation Jackson, but it looks like she doesn't like you." **Jaime answered.

**"Dayuuum, that just disappointing(**Smiles**)." **Daniel responded.

**"I wanna ficken(**Fuck**) her too."** Alfred said.

**"Watashi mo(**Me too**)." **Ryuzaki followed.

**"I think we need to ask permission to her closest friend first. Kyle, what's for you, are you favor for us to fuck her?"** Tommy told everyone and asked Kyle's permission.

**"(**Gulp**) I don't know, it's up to you guys."** Kyle was not sure to his answer.

**"Your jealous Kyle and I know it, did you already have an affection for her?"** Tommy asked.

**"It's not that I like her, she's also a good friend of mine you know?" **Kyle answered.

**"So you like her?"** Tommy asked.

**"No! Of course not! Jessica is still my number one! It's just that... I just feel bad if I just use her for your libidos, you know?" **Kyle answered.

**"Oh I see... Don't worry Kyle, you can take her first time, we'll just follow." **Tommy replied.

**"Uhmmmmm... Okay." **Kyle agreed.

**"Did you hear that sir? Kyle agreed! That's my boy Kyle!" **Daniel said and praised Kyle.

**"Okay-Okay, that's enough, let's just eat our snacks so we can go to sleep."** Jaime said.

Then the eight men eat and drink their snacks, after that they go to the toilet to pee and brush their teeth, then they go to sleep.

* * *

To be continue...

* * *

A10TION:

1) What can you say about the novel, do you like it or not?

2) If you have some questions, you can post it in the reviews, I'll answer that in the next chapter.

3) Next chapter might come out in the next 2 or 3 months, I'm actually making my thesis project(Architecture; 3rd level hospital; 500 in-patient beds).

4) After this FanFiction series is finished, I'm gonna make a light novel with some comics inside(Realism), it will be posted in Youtube and Deviantart; Title: Dayuhan - Volume 1.

5) Optional: Rate this FanFiction novel - (1)Excellent, (2)Very good, (3)Good, (4)Satisfactory, (5)Bad; Remarks:

Thank you and have a good day.


	7. January 1, 2016 announcement

**A10TION:**

Greetings to all Fan-Fiction readers! I just like to tell you that it's January 1, 2016 already in my country. I just like to greet everyone a happy new year to all of you.

Well if your gonna ask me for my new year's resolution... Okay I'll tell you... I'll be a good child to my parents, I promise that I will find a sex mates- Ah I mean girlfriend(I like her to be curvy, thick, mature, and older than me, if possible I want her to pamper me... Do not laugh okay, that is my long desire in my life), I will find a work ones I graduate this year in March, I will continue this Fan-Fiction novel, and last of all, I will start to make my original novel that will be post in Youtube and Deviantart.

So that's my new year's resolution folks.

Okay I'll say it again, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year MOTHERFUCKERS!

That's just a joke okay!? Don't take it seriously... You'll report me right?


End file.
